


Рыцарь, висельник и король

by found_highway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Historical, M/M, Medieval, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Король. Разбойник. Знатная наследница. Верный вассал.Разные судьбы и интересы схлестнулись на фоне заговора против короны и жестокого убийства целой семьи. Кто убийца? Кто заговорщик? Может статься, доверять придётся злейшему врагу. Может статься, врагом окажется тот, кого ты любишь.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это небольшое макси уже закончено, главы будут появляться каждые три дня. Действие происходит в королевстве Наварра в XIV веке, но это не хардкорно историческая повесть, а, скорее, историческое приключение в духе Дюма.

Лягушки голосили так громко, что ничего не было слышно, кроме их заливистых рулад. В редкие мгновения молчания по болоту проносилось шлёпанье и чавканье: почти по колено в воде брёл человек — скорее мальчик, чем мужчина, — ведя под уздцы лошадь. Наконец, он перестал проваливаться в вязкий ил, вот уже вода доставала только до щиколоток, он вышел на твёрдую землю… и, раздвинув заросли кустов с заострёнными, будто покрытыми лаком листьями, вышел на низкий берег реки. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, была всё та же вода, низко свисающие ветви ив да кусты. Вялое течение реки прерывала песчаная коса. На дальнем берегу шелестела осока. Жужжали мухи. Солнце припекало.  
Путник устало махнул рукой и сказал:  
— Ну как так-то, — тоном, которым иной высказал бы что-нибудь покрепче.  
Со стороны старой ивы раздался всплеск, и по воде прошлёпал такой же молодой парнишка, только куда хуже одетый — его закатанные до колен штаны и ветхая рубаха вряд ли стоили столько же, сколько одна застёжка на котте заблудившегося путника, причём вместе с самим парнишкой. Шапки у простолюдина не было, так что он просто поклонился, впрочем, без особого старания.  
— Заплутали, сеньор?  
— Наверное, — ответил дворянин, оглядываясь. — Я думал, это небольшая болотинка, попытался срезать путь, и теперь не пойму, где я. Ты знаешь, в какой стороне замок?  
— Знаю, сеньор. Вы не в ту сторону ушли. — Простолюдин смерил его взглядом, заметил отсутствие меча, оглядел заросли, из которых не спешила выбираться свита, и заметно осмелел. — Куда ехать, скажу, а провожать не стану.  
— Отчего это?  
Парнишка поднял мокрый холщовый мешок — в нём бились несколько рыбин.  
— Не могу появляться на мосту с этим. За это сейчас вешают.  
Дворянин, который был начал счищать болотную грязь с одежды, даже остановился:  
— Что? Почему?  
— Вы не знаете? Это королевская река и королевская рыба. Раньше только за охоту казнили, а сейчас и за рыбную ловлю тоже. Ниже по реке вода уже принадлежит герцогу, но до его воды топать полдня да ещё платить за переход через мост. Вот и ответ, честь по чести.  
— Я не слышал об этом, — поджал губы дворянин, снимая со штанов прилипшую к ним тину. — Меня это не касалось. — Выпрямившись, он предложил: — Давай договоримся: ты покажешь мне путь до моста, а дальше уж я сам справлюсь. Я не выдам твой секрет и отблагодарю за помощь. Даю слово.  
Простолюдин сделал ещё несколько шагов, ступая против течения, теперь почти по пояс в воде. Он недоверчиво всмотрелся в лицо дворянина, наверное, пытаясь понять, можно ли доверять. Тот стоял на берегу, спокойно позволяя себя рассматривать.  
Они были очень непохожи, хотя обоим было лет по пятнадцать — но знатный юноша смотрелся моложе, а простой парень старше. Дворянин был довольно высок для своего возраста, хорошо сложен, с осанкой опытного наездника. Крестьянин ростом не отличался, зато был коренаст, крепко сколочен, с широкими плечами и натруженными руками. Дворянин был очень белокож, что особенно бросалось в глаза при его чёрных волосах и тёмных глазах, а черты его удлинённого лица, тонкие, ледяные, были бы почти женственными, если бы не тяжеловатая челюсть — и всё это делало его вполне достойным внимания девушек. Простолюдин всем этим похвастаться не мог, тем более что он был рыжим, но в грубоватых, резких чертах его лица и чуть прищуренных глазах (скорее, из-за солнца, однако это придавало ему насмешливый вид) всё же было что-то, что наверняка заставляло его незамужних соседок оглядываться ему вслед.  
Какое-то время он раздумывал, но всё-таки сказал:  
— Хорошо, синьор, провожу.  
Он быстро собрал сеть, подкормку, закинул на плечо мешок с ещё трепыхающейся рыбой, подобрал с травы шапку, а дворянин взобрался в седло. Провожатый взял коня под уздцы, перевёл через речку и нашёл в густой траве едва заметную тропку.  
— Долго же ты раздумывал, — заметил дворянин.  
— Смиренно прошу меня простить, сеньор, — ответил тот без малейшего почтения в голосе. — Времена нынче трудные.  
Дворянин заметил почти что с обидой:  
— Я же дал слово.  
— Слово такая вещь, что захотел дал, захотел — взял обратно.  
— В моей семье подобное не в ходу, — сухо сказал дворянин. — Сангуэса словами не разбрасываются. Я оказал тебе честь тем, что вообще дал обещание. Достаточно было и простого слова.  
Крестьянин обернулся:  
— Так вы сын герцога, сеньор? Младший, наверное.  
— Да, я Суэро де Сангуэса.  
— Моё нижайшее почтение вашей славной особе, дон Суэро, — в голосе крестьянина стало чуть больше почтения, но довольно-таки насмешливого. — А меня звать Хайме со Старого Моста. Семейство моё не стоит упоминания, но я должен назваться в ответ, я так думаю.  
Земля стала твёрдой, тропка постепенно забирала вверх, и вскоре всадник и пеший вышли на луг. Тут и там были видны небольшие группки деревьев, но большая часть луга была отдана на откуп пылающему в зените солнцу. Мокрые насквозь штаны Хайме, ещё недавно облеплявшие ему ноги и мешавшие идти, высохли с пугающей скоростью. Тёмные пятна тины и воды на одежде молодого дона Суэро оставили заскорузлые следы. Нагретый воздух пах травой. Вдалеке видна была шеренга косцов.  
Сперва спутникам было неловко, и они едва обменялись парой односложных фраз за первые полчаса пути, но потом обоим стало скучно слушать только жужжание мошкары и лошадиное фырканье, так что сначала Хайме принялся напевать, — голос у него был чистый и красивый, — потом зашёл разговор о песнях, о конях…  
— А правду говорят, что в герцогском замке живёт призрак?  
Суэро с явным трудом заставил себя признаться:  
— Честно сказать, я его не видел. Моя няня говорила, что однажды встречала его на лестнице, но от неё и не то можно услышать. Тем более что по легенде призрак ходит по библиотеке.  
— Я слышал, его как раз с лестницы и сбросили, и он летел до самого низу.  
— Мне лучше знать. В конце концов, я там живу. Все в замке твердят, что призрак живёт в библиотеке.  
— Ты читать не умел, а после смерти над книгами сидишь. Вот она, кара Господня.  
— Почему бы ему не уметь?  
— Он же был конюхом, я так слышал. Кем-то простым. Иначе за что его убивать-то?  
— Неважно, кто оскорбил дочь герцога, знатный человек или простой, его ждала бы одна судьба, — серьёзно ответил Суэро. — Но я тоже слышал, что он был конюхом.  
— И что донья очень убивалась по нему.  
— Попридержи язык, она была дамой и моей роднёй.  
Хайме поднял руки:  
— Простите великодушно, сеньор. Но, может, он был такой раскрасавец, что и дама не устояла. Дама ведь тоже женщина.  
Суэро, наклонившись с седла, отвесил ему подзатыльник, — довольно сильный, но их разговор это не испортило, даже сделало дружелюбней.  
— …и глотал огонь, — рассказывал дворянин, когда они добрались до тенистой рощицы, и впереди стал виден тракт с проезжающими повозками. — А потом его медведь ходил со шапкой, и все кидали туда деньги.  
— Вот бы и мне на цыган посмотреть, — вздохнул Хайме. — Только вот что, сеньор… дорога уже видна, дальше вы и сами доедете.  
— Твоя правда, — ответил Суэро и на пару мгновений замолчал. Обрывать разговор не хотелось. — Что, так уж сурово наказывают за пару рыбёшек?  
— Сурово, сеньор. Без шуток повесят. Эта пара рыбёшек — королевская пара рыбёшек. В Льедене вон кишки выпустили мужику.  
— За что? — искренне изумился Суэро.  
— За то, что козу упустил, и та на королевский луг зашла. Сожрать ничего не успела, но хватило и зайти. — Хайме дёрнул плечом.  
— Значит, таков закон. Приказы короля не обсуждают. Тем более граница рядом, не дай Бог нам разлениться, и, говорят, каждая королевская монета платит за войну с проклятым французом. — Суэро достал из кошелька на поясе серебряную монету, наклонился с седла и вложил в грязную ладонь Хайме. Увидев, какие деньги ему перепали, тот сперва посмотрел на дворянина, не веря своему счастью, а затем торопливо сунул монету за щёку и поклонился с искренним рвением.  
— Век не забуду вашей щедрости, сеньор, и вашего слова.  
— Так Господь велит, — скромно ответил Суэро, но видно было, что он доволен. Слегка улыбаясь, он поехал в сторону тракта — рысью, на которую уставшая лошадь перешла без особой охоты. Хайме смотрел ему вслед, гоняя за щекой монету.

***  
В скором времени король собственной персоной остановился в окрестностях Сангуэсы, и герцог как раз показывал ему окрестности: устроил большой выезд, а на другой день — отличную охоту на медведя. Блестящая кавалькада всадников возвращалась в замок после двух суток в лесу. Мулы везли добычу, две бурые туши. Собаки возбуждённо принюхивались, и псарям приходилось то и дело их одёргивать. Сам король, дон Карлос, окружённый всеобщим почтением, беседовал с герцогом, таким же бледным и темноволосым, как его сын. Покачиваясь в седле, король, седобородый, но с почти не тронутыми сединой светлыми волосами, с энергичным лицом и глазами навыкате, одетый в богатый зелёный наряд с золотым шитьём, смотрелся величественно. Его рогатину, тоже украшенную золотом, вёз отдельный егерь, а любимая гончая сука по кличке Погибель бежала рядом с его конём. У этой собаки были особые привилегии, и неудивительно: Суэро сам видел, как она слушается хозяина, понимает чуть ли не каждое его слово, а в спокойные минуты кладёт голову ему на колени — и лицо короля, обычно напряжённо-злое и капризное, смягчается. На ходу Погибель норовила куснуть слугу, бежавшего рядом с королевским конём, и бедолага, конечно, не смел ей помешать.  
Король взял с собой и единственного сына, такого же светловолосого, довольно пригожего мальчика двенадцати лет. Отец ожидал от Суэро, что тот заведёт с ним дружбу, и им даже удалось перекинуться словом-другим, но принц был уж больно робким, а сейчас они могли лишь ехать рядом молча, чтобы не мешать разговору взрослых — а взрослые разговаривали всё время. Все соседи приехали поучаствовать в охоте: вдовая донья Оливия, дон Фернандо со всеми дочерьми и даже родич герцога дон Луис Менди, который обычно при дворе не показывался.  
Двое крестьян остановились на обочине под раскидистым деревом, пережидая, пока кавалькада проедет мимо — молодой парень, державший на верёвке телёнка, и мужчина зрелых лет, наверное, отец и сын. Оба сняли шапки и низко поклонились, завидев знатных особ, пока король лениво говорил герцогу:  
— Наверное, уже задумываетесь о партии для Суэро?  
— Когда сыграем свадьбу старшего, ваше величество. Тогда и этого щенка начнём сговаривать, — герцог мельком улыбнулся Суэро. — А там ещё пара лет, если доживу —и увижу вторую свадьбу.  
— Дай-то Бог, — откликнулся король. — Я слышал, у вашего родича Менди здоровая и пригожая дочь.  
— Да, славная девочка. Должно быть, вам представят её, когда мы доберёмся до нашего ночлега у Менди. Но ей ещё десяти нет, так что я лучше подожду. У нас в семье с ранними браками не спешат, и смотрите, никто из семьи до сих не прогадал.  
— Что верно, то… Погибель! Погибель, ко мне! Верните её!  
Собака вырвалась из кавалькады и бросилась к поселянам и их телёнку. Бог весть, чем её так заинтересовала эта добыча, но она попыталась в своей манере поиграть, вцепившись скотине в горло. Жертва издавала жалобный визг, похожий на плач ребёнка, сын пытался разжать собачьи челюсти, а отец поднял палку, которая была у него в руке.  
— Не смей, ублюдок! — закричал егерь, направляя лошадь к ним, но было поздно: палка обрушилась на Погибель, и та, заскулив и поджав лапу, бросила уже слабо шевелящегося телёнка и отбежала обратно к хозяину. Тот, не на шутку встревоженный, спешился и сам осмотрел повреждения, одновременно утешая собаку и успокаивающе гладя её между ушей.  
— Ты прибил собаку его величества! — егерь замахнулся кнутом на крестьянина. Сын заслонил его, и принял на себя удар, рассекший ему предплечье. Брызнула кровь, залаяли гончие. Второй удар кнута сбил его с ног.  
— Лапа подвывихнута, — сказал король, поднимаясь на ноги. Его прекрасный наряд был испачкан дорожной грязью. — Диего, наложи лубок и посади Погибель в повозку.  
— А как с ним прикажете поступить, ваше величество? — егерь кивнул на крестьянина. Тот стоял, бессильно сжимая свою дубинку, окружённый несколькими всадниками. Сын стоял на коленях, прижимая ладонь к окровавленной руке и опустив голову, но Суэро, подъехав поближе, узнал в нём своего давешнего проводника Хайме, с которым он, что греха таить, встречался ещё пару раз и перекидывался дружеским словом, и не одним. Сложно было не вспомнить эти рыжие лохмы. Он вздрогнул, когда Хайме поднялся на ноги, и стало видно, что его руку распахал по всей длине предплечья уродливый рваный след. Второй удар, тот, что сшиб его с ног, был не столь зрелищен, но парень прижимал руку к рёбрам и дышал с трудом — видно, крепко отшиб, а то и сломал что-нибудь.  
Жалобно поскуливающую собаку с предосторожностями унесли в повозку, а король, сев в седло, сказал:  
— Вздёрните этот кусок говна вон на том дереве.  
— Пощадите! — прохрипел Хайме. Первую просьбу о пощаде он выдавил с трудом, но следующие полились из него потоком: — Окажите милость, ваше величество! Он не знал, что это ваша собака, и, Богом клянусь, это я ей лапу перешиб…  
Но вступиться не вышло —отец коротко и глухо сказал:  
— Не позорься, Хайме, — а король пожал плечами:  
— И его тоже вздёрните. Поехали.  
Он шевельнул коленом, и послушный конь тут же двинулся вперёд. Принц, наблюдавший за сценой с открытым ртом, совсем забыл о шпорах и поводьях, но его лошадь сама потянулась следом за остальными. Кавалькада возобновила своё движение, только несколько слуг остались выполнять приказ, а егеря — проследить, чтобы преступники не сбежали. Отец, едва король скрылся из виду, попытался поднырнуть под брюхо лошади, но был сбит с ног метким ударом кнута, а сын получил по лицу рукоятью. Для верности обоим не дали подняться, продолжая бить.  
И ещё задержался Суэро.  
Пока к ветвям дерева прилаживали верёвку, слуги спорили между собой:  
— Кто-нибудь затягивать петлю умеет?  
— Чего там уметь. Ну повисит подольше в крайнем случае. Тебе дело есть?  
— Не сорвался бы.  
— Я это делать не хочу. Я не палач, — сказал егерь, ударом кнута сшибая вставшего было отца с ног. Тот дышал тяжело, с присвистом, и на ноги больше не поднялся, но егерь, спешившись, добавил ещё пару пинков для верности. — Убить или прибить — одно дело, — рассудительно заметил он, работая ногами, — а казнить это позор.  
Телёнок шевелиться уже перестал, а его кровь впитывалась в песок на обочине дороге вместе с кровью его хозяев. Хайме лежал в дорожной пыли и издавал странный тихий вой. Суэро, так и продолжавший молча сидеть в седле, никогда раньше не слышал подобного. Ему подумалось, что парень так и умрёт, от одних побоев. Однако через несколько мгновений Хайме пополз по дороге, как собака с перебитым хребтом, в последней бессмысленной попытке спасти свою жизнь. Дворянина бы заботило то, как умереть достойней, а простолюдина — как выжить любой ценой, подумал Суэро, но всё же он не был уверен в том, что ему хватило бы достоинства самому. Он совсем не был уверен, и оттого смотреть на расправу было не только гадко — жутко.  
Приказ короля — закон, повторил он про себя, но прозвучало не очень убедительно. Война ещё не закончилась. Всяк должен знать своё место.  
Егерь пинками заставил отца подняться на четвереньки и за волосы потащил к дереву.  
— Ну так кто?  
— Давайте его на лошадь усадим и просто хлопнем её по жопе. Тогда как бы никто не казнил, всё лошадь сделала, — предложил один из слуг, и все дружно одобрили эту идею. И отец, и сын попытались всё же оказать сопротивление, и, пока егеря ломали кнуты об их спины, рассудительный слуга, предложивший казнь с помощью лошадей, оглянулся и увидел Суэро.  
— Интересно посмотреть, молодой сеньор? — добродушно спросил он. Отец закашлялся, выплюнул осколки своих зубов и обмяк, так что его удалось успешно усадить на лошадь.  
— Не особенно, — сдержанно ответил Суэро. — Вам их не жаль?  
— Каждого жалеть — жалелка закончится, юный сеньор. Да мы и без особой жестокости. Петля быстро убивает.  
Однако вышло не так гладко, как хотелось: сын рычал и рвался из последних сил, так что надеть петлю никак не удавалось, а отец вторую минуту висел, дёргаясь, и никак не хотел умирать. Когда Хайме неожиданно впервые за всё время расправы разрыдался, Суэро понял, что с него хватит.  
— Добейте их, ради Бога.  
— На это приказа не было, молодой сеньор, — пожал плечами слуга, хлопая лошадь по крупу, и второй висельник повис рядом с первым.  
Хрип продолжался и продолжался.  
— Да хватит его мучить!  
— Смерть никогда не сахар.  
Суэро, который никогда не убивал никого, кроме кроликов да лисиц, дал шпоры коню, вытащил короткий охотничий клинок и несколькими ударами перерубил сперва одну, затем другую верёвку. Спешившись, он поскорее, пока хватало духу, вогнал клинок в горло посиневшего, давящегося языком и всё ещё продолжающего шевелиться отца. Господи, пусть он умрёт, пусть он наконец умрёт, взмолился Суэро, и его просьба была услышана: немного побулькав, крестьянин всё-таки затих.  
Сейчас нужно будет сделать это и с Хайме, но запал, которого хватило на первое убийство, уже иссяк, пока он с трудом расшатывал застрявший в хрящах позвоночника клинок. Звук был омерзительный и безумно громкий, воняло дерьмом.  
Кроме того, поднять руку на человека, который тебе знаком, было куда страшней. Расшатав, клинок пришлось с чавканьем выдирать, опершись о грудь крестьянина, и эта суета позволяла отложить второй шаг.  
— До чего вы добрый, молодой сеньор, — вздохнул егерь и помог Суэро вытащить клинок. — Не живут долго с такой добротой. Только теперь нам их обратно поднимать, чтоб висели всем в назидание. В два раза больше работы.  
— А с щенком что? — спросил другой егерь из седла. Слуга пинком перевернул Хайме:  
— Готов. Быстро задохся.  
Суэро вытирал клинок о траву, испытывая позорное облегчение от того, что ему удалось этого не увидеть. Лицо трупа было багровым, на шее наливалась кровью глубокая борозда.  
— Не надо их поднимать, — сипло сказал он. — Скажите, что я верёвку перерубил. Да и король сюда не вернётся. Он завтра уезжает по восточному тракту.  
Палачи переглянулись, лень какое-то время боролась в них с опасением вызвать гнев короля, но всё-таки одержала верх.  
— Ладно, пёс с ними. И так отстали.  
Суэро удалось достойно убрать клинок в ножны трясущимися руками, сесть в седло и не оглянуться на тела на обочине. Несколько минут он ехал как ни в чём не бывало, но потом внезапно для себя перегнулся через луку седла и выблевал свой недавний обед. Рвотные позывы не прекращались, и, отойдя на обочину, он содрогался и блевал раз за разом, хотя извергнуть его желудку было уже нечего, кроме желчи и слюны. Закончив, он вытер одни рукавом губы, другим — глаза.  
— Первый раз у мальчишки, — сочувственно шепнул один из егерей, а другой подбодрил Суэро:  
— Достойная эпитафия ублюдкам, молодой сеньор! Вы хорошо справились!  
Суэро выпрямился. Солнце пекло ему голову. Жужжали мухи, фыркала лошадь. Егеря пересмеивались и перешучивались. Перед глазами Суэро расстилался луг, на просторах которого тут и там попадались тенистые рощицы. Вдалеке работали косцы. Суэро впервые убил человека.  
Когда он нагнал кавалькаду, та уже добралась до поместья Менди. Во внешнем дворе царила суета: лошадей уводили в конюшни, королева, не поехавшая на охоту, а вместе с ней жена дона Луиса с маленькой дочерью вышли приветствовать прибывших, посмотреть на добычу и выразить охотникам свой восторг. Бросив поводья прислуге, король, едва поздоровавшись с дамами, поспешил с Погибелью на руках советоваться с псарями насчёт её лапы, и большая часть его свиты вскоре тоже разошлась. Лишь королева, донья Жанна, ещё не закончила беседу, которую она вела с несколькими охотниками, возле телеги с тушами медведей. Принц держался при матери, ещё более оробевший, чем обычно. На его позеленевшем лице Суэро видел отблеск собственных недавних чувств.  
Появление Суэро прошло почти незамеченным, потому что донья Жанна строго спросила сына:  
— Карлос, почему такой постный вид? Тебе не понравилась охота? — говорила она с мягким акцентом, но слова от этого мягче не становились.  
— Понравилась, ваше величество, — отвечал тот, потупившись.  
— А почему тогда у меня живот сводит при одном взгляде на тебя? Что случилось?  
— Отец двоих крестьян повесил, — помедлив, ответил принц. — Они ударили собаку.  
— И что?  
Вздохнув, юный дон Карлос неохотно ответил:  
— Это меня опечалило.  
— Так нет нужды это показывать, — бросила королева. — Мы в гостях, и ты должен быть весел. Недостойно дворянина так унывать при виде казни какого-то мелкого преступника. Как ты собираешься править, если любая мелочь тебя так печалит? Соберись!  
— Хорошо, матушка, — выдавил принц, хотя его нижняя губа мелко задрожала. Суэро пожалел, что, в отличие от мальчишки, не может расплакаться — он бы и хотел, и ничто бы не помешало, но слёзы не шли.  
Он уже повёл лошадь в конюшню, когда донья Жанна ушла со двора, а принц воспользовался этим, чтобы через опущенный мост сбежать со двора. Суэро не стал его задерживать — кому иногда не хочется убежать?

***  
Карлос бежал через луг, пока не выбрал подходящее место в высокой жёлтой траве. Замок всё равно казался большим и был слишком близко, но бежать уже не было сил — не от усталости даже, просто слишком хотелось поскорее сесть, обхватить колени и разрыдаться. Так же нестерпимо, как хочется отлить, когда живот распирает, или спать, и глаза сами закрываются. И Карлос именно так и сделал — сел и разрыдался. Земля под ним была твёрдой и удивительно холодной, и трава шелестела вокруг. Он лёг и прижался щекой к этому холоду, а трава укрыла его от солнца, и можно было представить, что уже лежишь в могиле.  
Он даже закрыл глаза, чтобы как следует вообразить себе свою смерть и похороны, но на самом интересном месте его мечтания прервал голос:  
— Ты что, заснул?  
Глаза пришлось открыть — и увидеть девочку, он не мог сказать, каких лет, но точно куда младше его, и в нарядной одежде дорогих тканей.  
— Ты кто такая? — спросил он и вытер слёзы.  
— Леонор, дочь дона Луиса Менди, — важно ответила она.  
— А я Карлос, сын твоего короля.  
— Почему ты плакал, дон Карлос?  
— Потому что мне сказали, что я слишком грустный.  
— И поэтому ты стал ещё грустнее? — Она села рядом с ним на траву, расправив юбки. — Или ты дурак, или те, кто тебя ругал.  
Карлос поморщился:  
— Да что ты понимаешь. Меня на каждом шагу бранят.  
— Меня тоже будут бранить, — беспечно откликнулась Леонор. — Ищут сейчас везде, наверное. И что? Побранят, без ужина оставят, а у меня в подушке спрятан апельсин. Несколько дней няня будет за мной везде ходить, а потом успокоится — и можно будет опять гулять на воле. Тебя оставят без ужина?  
— Нет. Мать просто смотрит на меня, как будто я… — он помедлил и не стал говорить при девочке бранных слов: — как будто я кусок грязи какой-то.  
— Ну и ладно, просто внимания не обращай. Давай я тебя научу делать куколок из травы?  
Карлос растерялся, но кивнул и послушно нарвал травы по указаниям девочки.  
— …потом закручиваешь вот так и завязываешь её поясок. И всё! — Она гордо показала ему плод своих трудов и сравнила с тем, что получилось у Карлос. — Неплохо, неплохо, — солидно похвалила она, и тот засмеялся:  
— Хоть что-то у меня получается неплохо. — Подумав, он сунул куколку за пояс. — Пойдём обратно в замок.

***  
Первые несколько дней подранок в основном спал. Иногда сипел от боли или беззвучно плакал, пытался поесть или справить нужду — это тоже было больно, — но большую часть времени спал. Давая ему попить через трубочку, старуха Мануэла говорила:  
— Не реви. Говори Матери Божьей спасибо, что жив остался. Зубы тебе не повыбили даже, стервецу. Ссать кровью перестал. Спина не нагноилась, рука не отвалилась.  
— Отца я не спас, — шёпотом отвечал подранок.  
— Значит, такая у него была судьба, сынок.  
— Всё возишься с ним? — спросил старший сын Мануэлы, забираясь в кибитку. — Зря ты, мать. Сдохнет всё равно, и что будем с ним делать?  
— Не сдохнет.  
— Ещё хуже. Зачем нам висельник? С нас за преступника спросят.  
— Кыш отсюда. Нашёлся тоже белый-безгрешный.  
Он недовольно проворчал что-то себе в бороду, взял сбрую, за которой заходил, и убрался восвояси. Но подранок всё слышал:  
— Брось меня.  
— Сейчас я тебе остатки горла выдавлю. Раз уж помогают — лежи и принимай помощь. — Помолчав, она прибавила: — У меня сын был твоих лет, повесили его. Я тебе в память о нём помогаю. Может, о нём кто-то на том свете так позаботится.  
Подранок послушно молчал какое-то время, тупо глядя на монисто Мануэлы. Потом просипел:  
— Я мстить буду, бабушка. До самого короля дойду. Никого щадить не буду. Только женщин не стану обижать. И есть ещё один человек, он отцу… помог. От мучений избавил. Его убью быстро. Вот что я сделаю.  
Мануэла хмыкнула было, но, посмотрев парню в лицо, сказала:  
— Такой живучий чёрт, может, и до короля дойдёт.


	2. Chapter 2

По небольшому лесному тракту катила повозка. Странное зрелище — узкая лесная дорога, почти тропинка, и массивная повозка под охраной четырёх вооружённых всадников. Не самое безопасное место, чтобы перевозить что-то ценное. Даже птицы здесь чирикали как-то приглушённо, будто опасаясь.  
Но внутри повозки тесно набился ещё десяток вооружённых людей. Когда под колесо попадала кочка или камешек, которых здесь было немало, им приходилось сквозь зубы переводить дыхание и потирать ушибленные головы сквозь стёганые подшлемники, чтобы не выдать себя ни единым звуком. Одному из них из-за роста приходилось всё время пригибать голову. Моложе большинства, он был хорошо снаряжён, а осанка даже в таком положении выдавала дворянина. Солдаты и смотрели на него как на предводителя, и им было по душе, что он трясётся вместе с ними в душной повозке.  
— Дон Суэро, — тихо спросил у него один из них, уже старик. — Половину пути уже прошли, ну как не поведётся?  
— Верь мне, Эрнан, — шёпотом ответил тот. — На простой блеф с золотым грузом он, может быть, и не купился бы. Уж больно явная наживка. Но я позволил ему прознать, что под многочисленной охраной по королевскому тракту я везу пустышку, а на самом деле перевожу налоги тут. Такую наживку он заглотит.  
— Не думаю, что вы так уж проникли в каждую мысль Висельника, дон Суэро, — проворчал старый Эрнан. — Но верить, конечно, верю.  
Суэро наклонился к прорезанной в стене повозки щели и всмотрелся в безмятежные леса. Ничего, ни единого шевеления.  
— Так ли нужно вам было возиться с этим самому, — снова забормотал солдат.  
— Нужно, Эрнан. На моей земле я отвечаю на порядок и не хочу, чтобы леса кишели разбойниками. Если ты предлагаешь мне прятаться за твою старую спину, то ты обратился не к тому человеку.  
— Молодому, неженатому, так собой рисковать… вот и матушка ваша не одобряет.  
— Слава Богу, я уже могу принимать решения без оглядки на матушку.  
— Скажут, что вас так обидела история с реликвией.  
Суэро даже обернулся, перестав следить за лесом:  
— А хоть бы и так? Он довольно ловко натянул мне нос. Не это важно, а то, что мы сможем его изловить.  
Вдруг повозка встала. Все затаили дыхание. Один из солдат у передней стенки шепнул:  
— Сеньор, через дорогу верёвка натянута.  
— А позади вторая!  
Тут и Суэро со своего места увидел, как из леса выходят вооружённые люди. Их лица были скрыты за платками, а волосы под капюшонами, но он был уверен: Висельник среди них.  
— Эй, добрые люди! — крикнул один из них, и голос у него был звучный, с металлическим призвуком. — Я даю вам возможность сдаться, и тогда никто не погибнет. Сами видите, луков у меня хватает, нашпигуем вас как ежей.  
— Пощади, — вскрикнул кучер.  
— Я о том и толкую, — дружелюбно ответил разбойник. — Ну так как? Сложите оружие?  
После вполне убедительной паузы всадники спешились, отвязали мечи и положили на землю. Суэро слегка улыбнулся — он долго объяснял своим людям, как надо играть роль.  
— Ну вот и славно. Теперь отойдите и не мешайте нам делать своё дело, — вальяжно сказал главарь, и Суэро услышал, как к повозке приближаются.  
— Их пятеро, — шепнул Эрнан. Суэро кивнул и медленно поднял руку. Один из солдат сжал пальцы на щеколде.  
Ближе, ещё ближе… почти подошли. Суэро махнул рукой, двери повозки распахнулись, и весь отряд, гремя оружием и крича во всю глотку, высыпал на дорогу.  
— В лес! — закричал главарь, едва увидев такую толпу, и первым задал стрекача. Его подельники не менее резво разбежались — и все в разные стороны.  
— За главарём! За главарём! — закричал Суэро. Несколько стрел, выпущенные его лучниками, не попали в цель, и он побежал за разбойником с мечом наперевес.  
Висельник — а это наверняка был он, — петлял между деревьев ловко, как заяц, а Суэро ломился следом за ним сквозь кусты и сухостой тяжело, как кабан, но довольно ходко, перепрыгивая поваленные деревья и скользкий мох. Вскоре лес стал пореже, а спина разбойника ближе. Исцарапанный ветками, Суэро почти нагнал его возле старого дуба, где Висельник споткнулся и даже коснулся рукой земли, чтобы не упасть, но быстро выпрямился и развернулся с ножом в руке.  
— Стоять!  
Суэро остановился, но от разбойника его отделяла всего лишь пара шагов, и он мягко двинулся вперёд.  
— Я сейчас тебе нож в глаз запущу.  
— Я и раненым успею достать тебя мечом, — ровно сказал Суэро, стараясь дышать глубже после бега. — Если ты, конечно, попадёшь. Лучше сдавайся.  
Нижнюю половину лица Висельника скрывал выцветший платок, но по глазам было видно, что он улыбнулся:  
— А вот и нет. — И в кустах раздался шорох. Быстро покосившись туда, Суэро увидел, как что-то блеснуло. — Я не один, и у моего человечка лук. Так что будь паинькой и сделай три шага назад.  
Выбора не было, и Суэро отступил. Разбойник продолжал смотреть на него, держа нож у плеча. Впервые Суэро видел его лицо — или хотя бы половину лица — и сейчас он всматривался внимательно, пытаясь понять, что Висельник намерен предпринять. Но его глаза, матово-зелёные, шальные, не пускали в душу, только пристально смотрели в ответ. Сам он был не особенно высок, но крепок, а нож держал в пальцах легко, уверенно. И был готов в любой момент пустить его в полёт.  
— Вот уж не думал, что встретимся именно сегодня, — сказал разбойник наконец. — Крепко тебя зацепило, что крест из-под носа увёл?  
— Всех так волнует этот крест. Нет, просто я поклялся тебя изловить.  
— Чего это?  
— На моей земле разбоя быть не должно. Двум бандам уже настал конец, теперь пришла твоя очередь.  
— Что ж, барчук, у меня тоже есть свой зарок. Я убиваю каждую дворянскую суку, какую увижу. Прощайся с жизнью.  
И он чуть откинулся назад, Суэро напрягся, готовый увернуться, и одно долгое, долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и вдруг из леса послышалось:  
— Дон Суэро! Дон Суэро!  
Висельник выругался сквозь зубы:  
— Мадонна-шлюха. Ну, поживи пока. Любит тебя Господь. – И нырнул в кусты. Суэро крикнул:  
— За ним! – и ринулся следом, но чёртов разбойник скрылся из виду среди деревьев. Вскоре Суэро нагнали его люди, они побежали небольшой цепью, чтобы точно не пропустить беглеца, и бежали так довольно долго, но быстро стало понятно: упустили.  
Наконец, Суэро остановился, растерянный и злой, и приказал своим идти обратно. Путь до лесной дороги был куда дольше и неприятнее, чем погоня, тем более что все участники облавы вернулись ни с чем. Лишь один труп послужил им добычей.  
— Ладно, — сказал Суэро, обведя всех взглядом. — Труп в повозку, едем домой.  
И опечаленный Эрнан подвёл ему коня.  
Но едва они выехали с узкой дороги на широкий тракт, тянущийся через поля и луга, как их окликнул голос, который Суэро сейчас меньше всего был рад слышать:  
— Вы ли это, кузен?  
— Вся шатия-братия, — проворчал Эрнан, державшийся за стремя Суэро. — Даже дочку приволок.  
Суэро вдохнул, выдохнул и обернулся:  
— Доброго здравия, кузен.  
Посреди тракта гарцевал на сером в яблоках жеребце дон Луис Менди. Их тяжбе с Суэро пошёл третий год, и один вид его рожи уже вызывал тошноту. А за спиной у него, тоже верхами, были две женщины: жена и дочь, донья Эльвира и донья Леонор, терпеливо ждавшие нового витка ссоры. А позади — слуги и егеря, но не особенно многочисленные, что внушало надежду на мирный исход.  
— Не могу пожелать вам того же, — крикнул Менди. — Я говорил вам освободить к Троицыну дню мой охотничий домик, и что я вижу? Вы разъезжаете тут как ни в чём ни бывало.  
— А я уже говорил, что не намерен освобождать мой охотничий домик в моём лесу, — терпеливо ответил Суэро. — Вам мало того, что ваших лесничих оттуда уже с позором погнали? Прекратите позориться и имейте уважение к решению суда.  
Донья Леонор вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, и Суэро посочувствовал ей. А вот донья Эльвира сдержанно улыбалась, как будто знала что-то особенное. Многие подозревали, что именно она пришпоривает мужа, заставляя его вести себя всё наглее. Вот и сейчас он заявил:  
— Решение суда мне не указ! Я знаю своё древнее право на лес, и не какому-то чиновнику мне указывать.  
— Значит, нас рассудит король, — сухо отвечал Суэро.  
— Вот именно! — даже обрадовался дон Луис. — И молодой король скоро приедет, он нас, как вы верно заметили, рассудит. И лучше бы вам не доводить до этого. Я ему родня. А вы не ваш отец, и он не то что старый король. Никаких дружеских поблажек больше не будет. Он рассудит по справедливости!  
– Да, да, конечно. — Суэро тронул бок коня коленом, заставляя его развернуться. — С нетерпением жду этого момента.  
Дон Луис поднял было руку, но смерил взглядом его сопровождение и предпочёл фыркнуть и тоже развернуться.  
Постепенно покой восстановился, и солдаты привычно зашагали по дороге, а конь Суэро неторопливо пошёл вперёд, горделиво покачивая головой. Однако люди шушукались, обсуждая облаву, а потом и недавнюю стычку, и Суэро ясно расслышал, как Яго, сын Эрнана, спрашивает старика:  
— И почему герцогу просто не жениться на донье Леонор, как хотел его отец? Всё дело с лесом было бы улажено.  
— Старый герцог умер, его влияние на короля умерло вместе с ним, и поэтому всё дело развалилось. Но мне кажется, он не оставляет надежды жениться на ней. Поэтому до сих пор не нашёл другую партию.  
— Я так думаю, он вообще не горит желанием жениться. Вон до каких лет дожил, а всё бобылём. Старая синьора постоянно ему пеняет.  
— Не неси ерунды. — Эрнан щёлкнул сына по носу, судя по мягкому звуку. Он частенько так делал. — Просто смерть старого герцога расстроила помолвку, вот и всё.  
— С тех пор почти пять лет прошло.  
— Как будто других дел мало. Разбойники вон обнаглели, мельница устройства требует, мало ли забот. Ничего, вот угомонится дон Луис и отдаст донью Леонор за нашего герцога, вот пойдёт жизнь. Всё равно донья Леонор единственная дочка, так что дети всё и унаследуют. Всё останется в семье.  
Суэро лишь стиснул зубы. Эрнан говорил дело, но слушать это в очередной раз он настолько не желал, что позвал его вновь держаться за стремя и заговорил о новой облаве:  
— Надо подумать, как изловить Висельника. Помнишь, ты говорил о сведениях от верного человека?  
— Сразу же, дон Суэро? Мы только одну ловушку поставили, а вы уже вторую хотите мастерить.  
— Самое время, пока он не опомнился. Сейчас, когда его едва не изловили, он попытается забиться в своё логово, а твой человек как раз и хотел указать на укрытие.  
— Так и есть, дон Суэро. Только не лучше ли…  
— Целый год, Эрнан! Год он развлекается в моих лесах, а по всему королевству скачет и того дольше. — Отвернувшись, Суэро тихо процедил: — Он мне уже по ночам снится.  
Старик, вздохнув, молча покачал головой. 

***  
В утро вылазки Суэро встал спозаранку. Накануне приехали его слуги из достопамятного охотничьего домика и рассказали, что кузен Луис всё-таки явился и выпер их взашей. Стоило отогнать его от спорного куска земли, но Суэро не собирался ради этого несчастного идиота прерывать действительно важное дело: наводка была надёжная, и был шанс взять Висельника в его собственном укрытии.  
Он обтирался холодной водой, пока Яго переминался рядом с сухим полотенцем в руках и ворчал, точь-в-точь отец:  
— И что вам тот Висельник, Боже ты мой… даже солнце ещё не встало.  
— Цыц. Подай полотенце. – Вытираясь, Суэро даже улыбнулся: ледяная вода и грубая ткань, всегдашние спутники начала дня, бодрили, а тишину раннего утра он особенно любил. Кинув полотенце Яго и подняв руки, чтобы тот помог надеть сорочку, он всё же сказал в ответ на скорбное молчание: — Это редкий шанс поймать его. Второй раз он если и выпадет, то нескоро. – Ткань сорочки коснулась кожи, и Яго встал на колени, чтобы помочь с нижним бельём.  
Суэро не любил всё это, но никогда не решался остановить — не хотел выглядеть странно, и каждое утро одновременно ждал и хотел избежать момента, когда кто-то из слуг становится перед ним на колени, шнурует шоссы, подаёт сорочку, случайно касается кожи. Хотя бы умыванием он занимался сам, иначе было бы совсем невыносимо.  
— Воля ваша, а не стоит один разбойник такой рани.  
— Ты прав, воля моя.  
За бельём — короткими льняными брэ, — последовали короткая котарди и шоссы. Суэро глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Яго сноровисто зашнуровывал их, когда всё-таки не удержался:  
— А если он ускользнёт, как в прошлый раз? Вы и Висельника не поймаете, и дона Луиса не приструните.  
— Самое страшное, что сделает дон Луис — это попортит мебель в охотничьем домике да подстрелит пару оленей. От Висельника куда больше вреда и шума.  
Яго закончил шнуровать молча. Он подвязал меч к его поясу и одёрнул рукава сорочки, но Суэро едва дал ему внести эти последние штрихи, нетерпеливо взял плащ у него из рук и пошёл прочь из спальни. Достаточно бережных услужливых касаний для одного утра.  
Он спустился во внутренний двор, где его ждали солдаты, а Яго уже держал под уздцы гнедую Ветку. Но не успел Суэро поставить ногу в стремя, как с надвратной башни бегом спустился часовой:  
— Ваша светлость, от леса дым виден! Чёрный!  
Видно его было и с подъёмного моста. Как раз там должен был располагаться треклятый охотничий домик.  
— Спалить решил! – ахнул Яго. — Чтоб он никому не достался.  
Суэро поджал губы и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Луис не поджёг бы то, что считает своим. Не рискнул бы спалить весь лес. Он сам в беде, я уверен.  
— И что же, сеньор, мчать туда?  
Суэро крепко задумался. С одной стороны Висельник, с другой кузен. С одной стороны разбойник, которого давно надо поймать, с другой — человек в беде. Не самый любимый из людей, это правда. Но ему нужна помощь. У Суэро собраны и готовы выступить прямо сейчас пятьдесят человек, немалая сила. Вряд ли кто-то мог незаметно провести ораву побольше по лесам.  
Однако обещание давило на него. И что, если это в самом деле месть или уловка со стороны Луиса? С него сталось бы. С тех пор, как он женился на родственнице короля, его гордость всё раздувалась и раздувалась, а после смерти отца Суэро он наконец-то получил возможность эту гордость проявить. Кто знает, что он задумал?  
— Да, — сказал он и вскочил в седло. – Если он в беде, мы должны помочь. И выяснить, что стряслось с моим имуществом.  
Путь до места происшествия был недолог: пара с лишним часов езды, а рысью и того быстрее. Мелькнули луга, перелесок, пашня, снова луга. Едва рассвело, в деревнях начался день, и, когда лошади замедляли шаг, и топот их копыт становился потише, слышалась песня работников, идущих в поле. Небо, густо-синее над головами, по левую руку выцвело, стало бледным, а затем порозовело, налилось цветом. Суэро покачивался в седле. Восход солнца напоминал ему о том, что время утекает сквозь пальцы, и он пустил коня в галоп.  
По мере приближения столб дыма всё выше поднимался над головами и занимал уже полнеба к моменту, когда отряд прибыл к охотничьему домику. Тот же догорал: почерневший остов ещё не обрушился, но просел под собственным весом, крыша обвалилась внутрь, а через окно первого этажа был виден тлеющий внутри огонь. Суэро закрыл плащом нижнюю часть лица и огляделся, щуря слезящиеся от дыма глаза. На общее счастье ночью прошёл дождь, деревья стояли влажные, и от искр пожара едва ли обгорела парочка ближайших крон.  
— И кто мог решиться на такое злодейство? — сказал Яго. — Поджог! Весь лес мог выгореть. У кого только рука поднялась?  
— Ищите выживших, — сказал Суэро и спешился. Лошадь беспокоилась из-за запаха дыма, так что он привязал её к дереву подальше от пожарища и дальше пошёл пешком. Спешились и многие его люди.  
Только треск догорающего дома, испуганное ржание и вызванный дымом кашель нарушали тишину первые несколько минут. Потом раздался крик:  
— Здесь убитые!  
Кузен Луис лежал, раскинув руки и ноги, с перерезанным горлом. Искажённое в крике да так и застывшее лицо показалось Суэро странным, неестественным. Эмоции и боли давно нет, а рот до сих пор открыт, глаза вытаращены, но одно веко сползло вниз, а другое так и осталось. От тела его гордой жены осталось нечто, больше похожее на головешки, чем на человека, но её можно было узнать по перстню, до сих пор тускло поблескивающему на почерневшем скрюченном пальце и намертво вплавившемуся в плоть.  
Кто-то аккуратно уложил их тела во дворе, имея остатки уважения к знатности убитых. Трупы слуг валялись в беспорядке возле входа в домик, в основном так же, как их застигла смерть: почти все одеты только в исподнее, кто-то с оружием в руке.  
— Должно быть, они выбежали во двор на шум и попытались отбиться, — сказал один из солдат Суэро. — Их тут маловато. Остальные отступили в дом и, наверное, нашли свой конец там. Когда нападавшие со всеми расправились, они вытащили хозяина во двор и убили. Донна Йоланда спряталась, и её нашли уже после поджога. Либо они подожгли её заживо развлечения ради.  
– Какое злодейство, — со слезами в голосе сказал кто-то. Суэро огляделся:  
— Где донья Леонор? Они вытащили трупы знати во двор. Значит, либо её увели, либо она жива. Ищите!  
Люди разбрелись вокруг догорающих развалин, кто-то углубился в лес. Они не рисковали звать донью Леонор по имени, да и кто знает, способна ли она ответить. Раздавался только шорох веток да шум шагов.  
Суэро увидел сломанные ветки на одном из обгоревших кустов и пошёл по этому зыбкому следу. Вот ещё одна. Кто-то ломился здесь напролом. Дальше сломанных веток не было, зато на мёртвой, высохшей пихте Суэро обнаружил несколько длинных белых нитей — нитей из хорошей льняной сорочки.  
Он на верном пути.  
Суэро пошёл вперёд, отодвигая влажные ветки и вызывая брызги, под особенно толстой веткой пришлось поднырнуть, потом перешагнуть через покрытое мхом бревно... он едва не упал в выемку сразу за бревном, увидел на ветке белый платок — слева, а потом услышал шум — справа.  
Проломившись сквозь кусты. как кабан, он увидел двоих человек в простой одежде. Было уже довольно светло, и он хорошо видел их на фоне деревьев. На шеях у них болталось тряпьё, которым они должны были закрывать лица, но сейчас оба стащили его, чтобы подышать.  
– Твою мать! — заорал один из них, завидев Суэро. Он скинул с плеча лук, второй метнул нож, от которого Суэро увернулся, еле разминувшись. Но затем он в два быстрых шага оказался рядом с ними с мечом наголо, и лучник не успел приладить стрелу, а метатель ножей достать второй снаряд — один получил удар эфесом в лицо, второй удар лезвием в грудь. Раненый упал, потянув клинок за собой, а второй разбойник уже тряхнул головой, оправившись от удара. По его разбитым губам текла кровь, но он уже доставал нож, нА этот раз длинный, не метательный. Суэро не стал тратить время на то, чтобы достать застрявший меч, увернулся от одного удара, от второго… третий порвал ему рукав и задел кожу, и разбойник, воспользовавшись успехом, ударил Суэро кулаком под дых.  
Тот отступил, хватая воздух ртом. Противник насел, и это позволило Суэро перехватить руку, вооружённую ножом, и ударить его в лицо — раз, другой, третий, — а затем вырвать нож.  
Он отпустил его и начал:  
— Я пощажу тебя, если… — но прямо у него над плечом раздался свист, и в грудь бандиту вонзилась стрела.  
– Яго, ну кто ж тебя просил!  
Тот уже спешил через кусты:  
— Вы ещё и недовольны, дон Суэро?  
— Я надеялся взять его живым.  
– Ну простите меня за то, что я такой меткий стрелок.  
Суэро оглядел поле боя и увидел, что всё это время за происходящим наблюдала исцарапанная, грязная донья Леонор, которая стояла, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева и сжимая обеими руками короткий меч. Когда Суэро осторожно приблизился на пару шагов, она, несомненно, узнала его — клинок немного опустился.  
Дико было видеть её такой. Когда Суэро встречал её раньше, то поражался тому, как женственно могут выглядеть фамильные черты: тёмные глаза, окружённые чёрными пушистыми ресницами, сияли на бледном лице, тяжеловатая челюсть у неё выглядела не грубо, а соблазнительно, и уравновешивалась изящным рисунком губ. Она всегда держалась прямо, всегда сохраняла неизменное достоинство, доставшееся от матери, всегда была прекрасно одета, но сквозь этот строгий панцирь часто проступали смешок или улыбка.  
Сейчас, дрожащая от напряжения, в почерневшей и покрытой зелёными пятнами сорочке, она смотрела на Суэро сквозь спутанные пряди чёрных волос, упавшие ей на лицо. В уголке её рта запеклась кровь, под глазом наливался синяк.  
— Это я, ваш кузен, — мягко сказал он, выставив вперёд ладони. — Я пришёл помочь.  
— Я вас узнала. — Её голос звучал хрипло, надсадно. — Я думала, это вы их прислали.  
— Я никогда бы этого не сделал, — терпеливо и без малейшего возмущения сказал Суэро. — Вы знаете, что мне это не принесёт выгоды. И я не стал бы жечь собственный дом.  
Она судорожно кивнула и опустила клинок, но не разжала пальцы.  
— Я увидел дым на рассвете, и… может, вы отдадите мне меч?  
Леонор ответила не сразу:  
— Я не могу разжать пальцы.  
Суэро осторожно снял её руки с меча, бросил его наземь и, помедлив мгновение, обнял кузину. Она вцепилась в него так же судорожно и крепко, как недавно в меч.  
Только к вечеру того же дня, когда к пожарищу подвезли несколько телег воды, чтобы огонь не разошёлся снова, Леонор увезли к Суэро в Сангуэсу, и она смогла уснуть, а сам Суэро в это время снаряжал гонца к королю, чтобы сообщить о новости, к нему подошёл Яго:  
— Сеньор, а вы рассмотрели тех ублюдков, что мы убили в лесу?  
– Ты удивишься, Яго, но времени не нашлось, — устало сказал Суэро.  
Пропустив мимо ушей иронию хозяина, слуга значительно поднял палец:  
— А зря, потому что я одного из них узнал. Стаскал в мертвецкую старика Санчо, он подтвердил. Тот хрен со стрелой — один из ребят Висельника! Это его рук дело.  
— И где же вы его видели? — напряжённо спросил Суэро и получил торжествующий ответ:  
— Да в деле с реликвией, сеньор! Помните возницу? Он это был. Я говорил ещё тогда, что узнаю, если встречу, вот и встретил.  
— Дело было полгода назад, ты уверен?  
— Поклянусь, если надо.  
Суэро потёр лоб — головная боль в течение дня становилась всё сильнее.  
Висельника наверняка не было в том его схроне, потому что он в это время жёг охотничий домик. Он не просто снова посмеялся над Суэро — он убил его родичей. Какими бы они ни были, за них нужно отплатить.  
— Я должен сказать об этом Леонор.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ааах, Боже, вот так!  
Парень держался за хлипкую спинку кровати, и при каждом толчке та ходила ходуном. Сильные мышцы перекатывались на его плечах и спине, когда он выгибался. Кожа блестела от пота в молодом утреннем свете, который падал из оконца, и оттого особенно выделялись синяки на его плечах — следы поцелуев, и старый уродливо сросшийся шрам на рёбрах — след ножа. Оказалось, что парню чертовски нравится, когда этого шрама касаются языком.  
Хайме трахал его довольно резко, а, когда взял за бёдра и ускорился, парень впился зубами себе в руку, чтобы стонать не так громко, и это вызвало у самого Хайме довольный стон. Ничто не заводило его так, как удовольствие любовницы или любовника.  
Он немного подразнил его, входя медленно, плавно и сильно, и дождался всхлипов и сбивчивых просьб:  
— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, сильнее, выеби как следует, дай кончить, дай... ох! — Он вскрикнул, когда Хайме вновь стал вбиваться быстро и жёстко, чувствуя, что самому осталось немного, и почти жалея об этом. Несколько последних толчков — и Хайме вздрогнул и замер, крепко держа парня за бёдра. Горько-сладкий момент, когда тебе чертовски хорошо, но уже сейчас, в мгновение, когда вроде бы нельзя быть ближе, тебе уже становится чертовски одиноко.  
Потом он небрежным хлопком по плечу заставил любовника перевернуться и взял в рот, чтобы отблагодарить. А тот был уже почти готов — застонал, едва Хайме обвёл языком головку, и кончил, Хайме еле отстраниться успел. Вытерев рот, он упал рядом с парнем, чьего имени не помнил, на отчаянно заскрипевшую кровать.  
— Уф, хорошо.  
— Да. Правду сказать, я не ожидал. — Парень повернулся к нему, подпёр голову локтем. Он был тёмненький, со светлой кожей, редкое и приятное сочетание. Большие и сочные губы немного портили его, делали слишком женственным и каким-то порочным, но Хайме не был против. — Ты о ком-то другом думал, а?  
— Да.  
— Мужчина или женщина?  
— Мужчина. Но не в этом смысле.  
— Всё равно завидую ему. — Парень захихикал. Хайме слегка улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Чтоб я никогда о тебе в этом смысле не думал, дорогой. Я его убить собираюсь.  
— А что так?  
— Да месть, — небрежно бросил он, и парень понимающе кивнул.  
Дверь открылась, тоже отчаянно скрипя, и к ним безо всякого стеснения заглянула Челита:  
— Собирайтесь, голубки. Мне скоро открываться, а вы же не хотите, чтоб вас застукали?  
Хайме кивнул и поднялся с постели. Стыдиться в своём теле ему было нечего, Челиты он не стеснялся, — та повидала его во всех видах, — да и вообще не беспокоился из-за наготы. Давно ли он работал в поле в одних брэ? Давно, если подумать, уже десять лет, но привычки с трудом нас оставляют.  
Он зашнуровался, надел сорочку. Его случайный любовник, просунув голову в горловину своей рубахи, заметил:  
— Можно при случае повторить.  
— Если свидимся, — согласился Хайме, обулся и пошёл вниз. Там Челита уже готовила зал к открытию: бочонки стояли полные, свежие, лоснящиеся от масла лепёшки горой громоздились на блюде. Хайме цапнул одну и обжёгся. Пришлось перекидывать с ладони на ладонь, пока не остынет, а Челита тем временем налила ему стакан лёгкого пива. Пока Хайме жевал, его любовник — теперь над вид приличный подмастерье седельщика, только губы припухли, ну так на нём не написано, кто его целовал, — вышел на улицу, махнув рукой на прощание.  
— Мужиков сюда води сколько угодно, — сказала Челита, — а девку даже не думай. Я ревновать буду.  
— У тебя же теперь твой Маркос, чего ты такая собака на сене?  
— Старые привычки умирают с трудом. — Она пожала плечами, и Хайме — тоже привычка, — загляделся на её грудь в глубоком вырезе. Он был совершенно пуст после подмастерья, но красота всегда приносит удовольствие. А Челита была красива: пышная грудь, прекрасные бёдра и гордая осанка танцовщицы. Она заметила его взгляд и улыбнулась, он улыбнулся в ответ, и они чокнулись кружками.  
Раздалось курлыканье — за стойкой в спокойном месте стояла клетка с голубем.  
— Какой он общительный стал. — Хайме покрошил ему немного лепёшки. — Даёшь ему полетать?  
— Конечно.  
— Смотри, это учёный голубь. Стоил мне немало денег и сослужит важную службу в случае беды, так что береги его.  
— Тебя ищут?  
Он пил, когда Челита задала этот вопрос, и сперва только пожал плечами, а, проглотив пиво, сказал:  
— Не больше чем обычно.  
— А этот твой враг?  
— Сангуэса? Побегал за мной как собачка да и сбился со следа. Всё путём. А на случай беды у меня всё продумано: есть этот вот голубь, есть место для связи, куда он приучен прилетать, есть разные сообщения… Словом, не дрожи.  
— Поверю тебе на слово.  
— Скоро мои парни в город вернутся, и с Сангуэсой будет покончено.  
— Ты уже год это повторяешь.  
— Значит, тем более давно пора разобраться.  
— Давай, допивай и выметайся. Скоро народ пойдёт, а ты как начнёшь про свою страшную месть чесать, так не остановишь. — Она шутливо хлестнула его салфеткой, и он, сделав вид, что замахнулся кружкой, сделал последний глоток, чмокнул Челиту в щёку и вышел на улицу.  
Утро было свежее, как хрустящее яблоко. Солнце уже встало, но ещё не разогрелось, самая хорошая погода. Хайме пригладил свои рыжие лохмы и, заложив большие пальцы за пояс, прогулялся немного. Он любил Памплону, хоть грязи в городе и хватало. Жёлтые и белые стены, плоские крыши, хозяйки перекрикиваются, высунувшись из окон, яркие вывески, а в лавках выставлен то крокодил, то огромный клык слона, то ещё какая-нибудь диковина. И деньги здесь водились лёгкие.  
Ноги сами понесли его к городскому дому Сангуэсы. Он часто ходил через улицы, где стояли дома богатеев, а в последние дни прогуливался мимо этого дома довольно часто — исподтишка рассматривал, как лучше подобраться. Теперь дом стоял жилой, окна были открыты, слуги проходили туда-сюда то и дело. Прошёл слушок, что герцог собрался жениться, и что он поссорился со своим соседом до смертоубийства. Ещё немного — и смерть унесла бы Сангуэсу от Хайме, прежде чем тот успел бы до него добраться.  
На душе было легко, и он завернул в церковь. Утренняя служба ещё не началась, но двери стояли открытые. Она была слишком роскошная на вкус Хайме, да ещё и построена в этом нынешнем духе, когда строят долго, а стен потом всего ничего, одни окна сплошные, кружева какие-то, а не здание. Но тут было светло, и это всё же пришлось ему по душе. Он окунул руку в святую воду, перекрестился, прошёл по нефу, поглазел на алтарный образ — Благовещение, — и хотел сесть на скамью, но услышал сбоку, из неприметной капеллы, женский плач.  
Заглянул. Девушка в богатом платье дворянки сидела на скамье боком к нему. Не молилась на коленях, просто сидела и плакала. Её наряд сперва вызвал у Хайме только одно желание: посмеяться, что и дворянские мрази иногда проливают слёзки, видно, кусок лебединого мяса в горлышке застрял. Но всё же спросил:  
— Помочь чем, сеньора? — Уж больно тяжело ему было слышать, как женщина рыдает.  
Она сразу же выпрямилась, утёрла слёзы и сказала:  
— Нет, я… со мной всё в порядке.  
Он пожал было плечами и думал уйти, но она вдруг заговорила — тихо, монотонно, как неживая. Он хорошо знал эту манеру. Так говорят люди, на мгновение увидевшие преисподнюю.  
— Просто я осталась совсем одна. Вся семья мертва. Мать, отец, кормилица, все слуги. У меня остались родственники, и у меня есть крыша над головой, но их всех убили, а я ещё жива. Три месяца живу.  
Хайме понял, что не уйдёт. От такой истории никогда не смог бы уйти. В нём не было ни капли сочувствия к богатеям, но когда у тебя и отца, и мать убили… нет, не смог бы уйти.  
И девушка была красивая: бледная с тёмными волосами, он любил таких. Большие чёрные глаза, небольшая, но приятная глазу грудь, как это бывает у дворянок. С решительным, сильным лицом — кто-то назвал бы её слишком мужественной, но не Хайме. Хайме нравился характер в людях, и в женщинах, и в мужчинах.  
Но к людям с характером и подступиться сложно.  
— А как так-то? — неловко спросил он. — Почему?  
— В том и дело, что не знаю, — тускло ответила она. — Говорят, это был разбойник по кличке Висельник.  
— А? — глупо переспросил он, а потом сел на скамью рядом. Дело стало принимать забавный оборот. — И что, ловят того Висельника за это преступление?  
— Мой кузен поклялся изловить его и предать казни.  
Чёрт с твоим кузеном и всеми его родственниками, подумал Хайме, и не от таких уходил, но ведь истинного виновника ты не найдёшь. Подумав, он сказал:  
— Слушай, сеньора, я Висельник, и я никаких семей со слугами не вырезал три месяца назад.  
— Каждый с готовностью назовётся Висельником, откуда мне знать, что это ты. Я вижу тебя впервые в жизни.  
— Если знаешь моё имя — знаешь и мою особую примету. — Он закатал рукав и показал ей шрам на предплечье — след хлыста.

***  
Она только вдохнула — и бросилась на него прямо в церкви. Пусть грешно проливать кровь в таком месте, да и шанса у неё почти не было, она не рассуждала, взяла и бросилась со стилетом, который носила на поясе всегда со дня нападения. Охнув, он еле увернулся, отступив на шаг, выставил руки:  
— Эй, эй, спокойно! Ну и норов у тебя, сеньора.  
Она не была умелым бойцом на ножах, только обучена немного защищаться, а он был крепким, сильным на вид мужчиной. И ей было страшно. Она знала, что слаба. Но, если ты слаб, ты должен бить первым и не давать врагу опомниться. Собственная слабость толкала её вперёд, слабость — и ненависть. И она напала снова.  
Однако, снова увернувшись, Висельник сделал ей подножку и выкрутил руку со стилетом. Клинок с глухим стуком упал на пол. Леонор рванулась, плюнув на трещащие и горящие огнём связки, и попыталась выкрутиться, вывернуться, укусить ублюдка, пнуть его по голени…  
— Да послушай меня, — прошипел он ей в самое ухо и охнул, всё-таки получив пинка. — Стал бы я говорить, кто я, если я их убил! А? Я дурак, по-твоему? — Она молча продолжала сопротивляться, тяжело дыша. — Да не рвись так, руку себе повредишь. — Он выкрутил ей руку сильнее, и Леонор вскрикнула от боли, судорогой прошедшей до самого плеча. Пришлось остановиться. Это было слишком больно. Слёзы градом катили по её щекам, но она всё ещё яростно скалилась.  
— Один из твоих людей был убит там, — прохрипела она.  
— Каких ещё моих людей? — опешил тот. Следовало признать — опешил искренне, или он сам отец лжи.  
— Лысый, родинка под правым глазом.  
— Пикарито, что ли? Он давно не мой человек. Так, давай ты послушаешь меня хоть минуту. А? Тогда никому не придётся никого калечить. — Она промолчала в ответ. Выдавить признание своей неправоты перед разбойником не позволяла гордость. Но Висельник, наверное, воспринял молчание как знак согласия и отпустил её руку — медленно, как будто ожидая внезапного нападения. Леонор бы и напала… если б только у неё были силы.  
Она вытерла слёзы, обняла себя за плечи, пытаясь унять боль, и обернулась к разбойнику.  
Лицо у него было грубое, простое. Довольно открытое, тем более что бороды он не носил. Такой человек казался прямым и честным, если не знать о сотне его проделок, о которых рассказывал Суэро. Но в церковь же зашёл? Значит, не пропащая душа.  
Она покосилась на алтарь, но служки не было видно. Уберегла Мадонна от позора.  
— По описанию получается Пикарито, — сказал он. — Он ушёл от меня с полгода назад. Мы с ним повздорили из-за доли, да и то, что я украл реликвию, ему не понравилось. Лысый, родинка, как ты сказала, здоровый, глаза карие, уши топырятся, говорит медленно так. Он?  
Леонор помедлила, но всё же неохотно кивнула.  
— Вот и выходит, что мой человек вовсе не мой. Ну-ка садись спокойно и расскажи толком, что произошло.  
Не веря самой себе, она послушно села, всё ещё придерживая ноющую руку, и сказала, как примерная ученица:  
— На нас напали в охотничьем домике ночью. Дом подожгли, и, когда все стали выбегать, перебили, а тела бросили во дворе. Я смогла убежать в лес и пряталась там, пока кузен меня не нашёл.  
— Украшения сняли? — деловито спросил разбойник.  
— Нет…  
— Я, да и никто из лесных братьев так делать не станет.  
— Если хорошо заплатят за дело — отчего бы и нет?  
Висельник усмехнулся.  
— Плохо ты знаешь разбойников. Зачем брать меньше, когда можно взять больше?  
Помедлив и вновь потерев руку, Леонор осторожно спросила:  
— А зачем ты здесь?  
— Вообще-то просто в церковь зашёл. Наверное, Господь тебя любит, раз свёл нас вместе. Говорят, Он любит, когда всё по справедливости. Уж не знаю, так ли это, но у тебя, сеньора, есть возможность узнать, кто на самом деле во всём виноват.  
— А ты не хочешь это узнать? — спросила Леонор, всё ещё будто бредя по болоту, но уже видя впереди некую мысль — странную и дикую, но совершенно очевидную.  
— Меня обвиняют в половине преступлений этого королевства. Одним больше, одним меньше… — он пожал плечами. — Но я не могу пройти мимо женских слёз и женского горя. Потерять всю семью — страшное дело. Так что я готов помочь тебе с поисками, если хорошо заплатишь, конечно.  
— Если ты не собираешься закончить начатое, — недоверчиво заметила Леонор.  
— Это я мог сделать уже десять раз, — развёл руками Висельник, и следовало признать: в этом он тоже прав.  
Мать всегда бранила Леонор за то, что он поддаётся чувствам и делает первое, что взбредёт в голову. Но, говорят, мы не можем изменить свою натуру. Она сняла с запястья золотой браслет и кинула разбойнику. Тот ловко поймал.  
— Это задаток, — небрежно бросила она, вспомнив, как вела себя в таких делах мать.  
Тот попробовал браслет и на зуб и спрятал за пазуху.  
— Что ж. Вот что я знаю: мой Пикерито ушёл к человеку по прозвищу Кривой Хосе. Он не разбойник, скорее, наёмник. Бывший солдат, человек без совести. Скорее всего, он-то и устроил резню по чьему-то приказу.  
Леонор почувствовала тяжесть в животе. Кривой Хосе, Висельник и их жизнь были чуждыми, непонятными. Она могла только слепо слушать то, что ей рассказывает её неожиданный помощник.  
Но разве вся её жизнь после резни не похожа на блуждание вслепую?  
— Тогда прежде всего нас интересует заказчик, — сказала она. — Кривой Хосе и его банда должны найти своё наказание, но потом. Сперва найдём главного виновника.  
— Я должен буду сперва узнать наверняка, на кого работал Пикерито, а там найду и самого Хосе, если это он. И принесу всё, что смог узнать. — Разбойник широко улыбнулся и убрал браслет за пазуху. — Приду в эту церковь через два дня, после утренней службы. Приходи, помолись за успех нашего дела, заодно и поговорим о том, что мне удалось узнать.  
Леонор кивнула:  
— Договорились.  
— И, сеньора… стоит ли говорить, что лучше обойтись без дуэний, ваших кузенов и прочих лишних людей.  
— Не стоит, — усмехнулась она.  
Она не стала говорить это разбойнику, но Суэро для подобной истории был ещё и слишком… порядочным. Слишком честным. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как она, и вряд ли бы понял, зачем ей помощь разбойника, когда у неё есть он, её доблестный кузен.  
А она меньше всего хотела полагаться на милость кого-то одного.

***  
Хайме лежал на плоской крыше напротив дома Сангуэсы и смотрел, как туда-сюда снуют слуги, а вот пришёл священник зачем-то, а потом знатную даму увезли в паланкине. Компанию ему составляли Сандро и Долговязый Хуан — парни надёжные. Сандро был туповат, но зато здоровяк, а с Хуаном Хайме и вовсе хорошо сошёлся ещё три года назад. Таких можно было взять на важное дело.  
— А почему в дверь-то не войти? — никак не хотел уразуметь Сандро. — Хайме мастер замки снимать, вскрыли двери — и вперёд. Охраны не вижу никакой, а слуг перерезать много ума не надо.  
— Если б они стояли посреди леса, так бы и вышло, да только мы в городе, и стража сразу прибежит, — буркнул Хуан. — Мне нравится мысль с деревом. На ту крышу перебраться будет легко, а оттуда к Сангуэсе на крышу, как по королевскому тракту.  
— Комнаты Сангуэсы вон там, слева, — показал Хайме. — С крыши спустимся на галерею по столбу, а там сразу к нему в спаленку. Вы посторожите, а я убью его. Это личное парни, уж простите, но тут я сам. Потом обнесём его комнаты и уйдём так же, как пришли.  
— А я слышал, невеста у него живёт? — спросил Сандро. — Знаю, что ты это дело не любишь…  
Хайме пожал плечами:  
— А, дворянку не больно-то и жалко. Сам силой брать не хочу, а вы развлекайтесь, но только если она сама под руку подвернётся, и нас не застукают. Дело прежде всего. А то ещё возьмут тёпленькими со спущенными штанами. — Он поднялся. — Ладно, бывайте. Встретимся здесь же после пятой стражи, а сейчас у меня дела.  
Да, дела в церкви Благовещения, где его ждёт дворянка совсем по другому делу. Забавно даже.  
Это утро выдалось жарким, и шагнуть с раскалённой улицы в прохладу было как в рай попасть. Пришёл рановато, месса ещё шла, так что он нашёл местечко за столбом и так и отслушал всю службу. Не подошёл к причастию со всеми, какой там. Ему и заходить-то сюда при его грехах не положено.  
Он всё-таки сомневался, что девушка придёт, но она сдержала слово и ухитрилась прийти одна, безо всяких там дуэний или кто там должен был её сопровождать. Сидела в боковом пределе, он даже видел её из своего укрытия. Когда народ потянулся к выходу, Хайме потихоньку нырнул к ней и встал на колени неподалёку.  
— Ну, сеньора, — прошептал он, откидывая капюшон, — дела таковы. Нашёл я вдову моего Пикарито и узнал, что в самом деле он работал на Хосе. Только Хосе полгода как от холеры помер, так что уж я говорил с новым главой их шайки.  
— Когда ты дойдёшь до главного? — уголком рта спросила она, но Хайме спешить было некуда:  
— Он мне рассказал, что его нанял какой-то богатей. Человек с приметной внешностью: смуглый, на виске шрам, лоб с залысинами, а волосы носит длинные, шут гороховый. Одет был скромно, как торговец, но забыл снять богатое кольцо. Сказал он и место, где тот человек их нашёл. И вот это самое скверное, потому что дело было в «Гранатовом яблоке».  
Дворянка молча подняла брови. Удалось ей это изумительно — Хайме никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то одним маленьким движением заставил тебя почувствовать собственную глупость.  
Чёртовы богатеи.  
— Это такая забегаловка в нижнем городе, — терпеливо объяснил он, подавив раздражение. — Там часто заключают сделки тёмные людишки, а стража его обходит стороной. Там действуют два правила: в стенах заведения не проливают кровь, а за порогом ничего не говорят о том, что было внутри. Репутация в любом деле важна, так что ни чёрта лысого нам не расскажут.  
— А что-то ещё тебе удалось узнать? — спросила дворянка, и теперь-то её шёпот звучал более взволнованно. Увы, если б Хайме мог её помучить, а потом всё-таки рассказать что-то важное, было бы куда приятнее. Но он мог только помучить.  
— В том и дело, что ничего. Этот мужик ничего им не сказал, только дал чёткие указания и хорошо заплатил. Он сказал, что примерно в такие-то дни в тот замок приедет знатный хер с женой, выглядит, мол так и так, вот и все сведения. Они должны были дождаться его и перебить всех. Разве что интересно, откуда он это знал?  
— Я знаю, — впервые она посмотрела Хайме прямо в лицо, и глаза у неё были широко открыты. — Незадолго до резни мой отец получил письмо. Оно его раззадорило: он всё ходил и грозил моему кузену самыми страшными карами, говорил, что займёт охотничий домик своими силами. Наверное, заказчик убийства нарочно заманил его туда. Бросил ему наживку, зная, что отец распалится и сам пойдёт в расставленный силок.  
Что-то в этом было знакомое. Наверное, мелькало в слухах, гуляющих по кабакам. Как же: такое смертоубийство.  
— Вон оно что. Наверное, так и есть. Кого-то непростого твоё семейство разозлило.  
— Как же иначе, — тихо и горько сказала она и снова начала смотреть на алтарь. Хайме отвёл от неё взгляд и подумал: мне ли не знать.  
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли об этом, но никак не мог избавиться, всё увязал в них, пока дворянка не отвлекла:  
— Возьми меня с собой в «Гранатовое яблоко».  
— Что? Зачем тебе туда?  
— Я должна хотя бы попытаться. Нельзя бросать след, не разведав до конца. — Он открыл было рот для возражений, но она подняла узкую ладонь: — Я слышала твои слова. Может быть, мне удастся выведать что-то. Я не из вашего сообщества. Просто возьми меня и проведи к хозяину таверны. Пожалуйста!  
Пожалуйста. Он усмехнулся. Быстро же дворянская дочка начинает уважать чернь, когда от черни что-то нужно! Но всё-таки согласился:  
— Завтра днём. Часу в четвёртом, уже и сиеста закончится, и вечерние завсегдатаи ещё не придут. Сегодня мне ещё есть к каким делам готовиться.  
— Как скажешь, — ответила та, хотя он видел, как ей не терпится пуститься вскачь к «Гранатовому яблоку». Страстная натура. Весело должно быть с ней кувыркаться, подумал он, хотя сам никогда не спал с дворянкой. Всем говорил, что брезгует, а на самом деле… даже представить себе не мог, что ли.  
Попрощавшись с девушкой, он в самом деле отправился по делам: перебрать свои пожитки, подобрать одежду поудобнее для ночной вылазки, хорошую верёвку… от каждой мелочи, бывает, может жизнь зависеть. Всё это делал с холодной головой, но, чем ближе к вечеру, тем страшнее ему было.  
Рискованно всё это было. Не повезло упустить Сангуэсу тогда, в лесу, и теперь приходится лезть прямо волку в пасть.  
Но дело было не только в этом. Он помнил, какое смятение чувствовал, когда впервые за столько лет посмотрел ему в глаза. Ночью-то он, конечно, будет спать, и всё пройдёт гладко. Спящих убивать самое простое дело. Но он чувствовал в себе эдакого поганого червячка, заранее знал: захочет его разбудить. Задать все эти глупые вопросы. А помнишь ли ты меня? Помнишь отца моего?  
Бред. И смысла нет спрашивать, и не помнит он ничего.  
Хуан и Сандро ждали его, как договаривались, и лишние мысли выветрились из головы, когда стали работать руки и ноги. Они дождались обхода стражи, забрались по дереву на крышу соседнего особняка — Менди, что ли, — и перебрались через узкий зазор между домами. Вот он и в доме Сангуэсы.  
На плоской крыше в ночной темноте он смог рассмотреть стулья и столик. Должно быть, Сангуэса сидит здесь вечерами, когда жар больше не льётся с неба, а поднимается от земли, и пьёт вино со снегом и фруктами. С крыши был спуск на галерею, а дальше осталось только прокрасться до дверей в комнаты. На другой стороне мелькнул огонёк, и Хайме потянул было нож из рукава, но слуга со свечой прошёл куда-то в другую сторону и тем спас себе жизнь.  
А вот и покои. Одни оказались пусты, и Хайме вышел обратно к товарищам несолоно хлебавши. Но, едва он заглянул в другую дверь, как почуял: здесь. Казалось, он даже запах узнал.  
У Сангуэсы и впрямь был свой запах — нагретых солнцем камней, апельсина и чего-то горького, как дым. Его покои пропахли им, как нора зверя. Хайме вытянул нож из рукава и мягко, медленно прокрался в комнату, ощущая со всех сторон присутствие врага. В темноте можно было различить только смутно белеющего единорога на гобелене да белые простыни на постели. Подобравшись поближе и дыша тихо и медленно, в такт со спящим, Хайме наклонился к нему. О да, это он. Хотя его лицо было едва различимо в темноте, Хайме узнал его.  
Красивый мужик, и кого-то напоминает. Будь он каким-нибудь сборщиком винограда, а не дворянином с гербом, Хайме не отказался бы пограбить его виноградник. Уж врагами они тогда так и так не стали бы. Правда, тогда его кожа не была бы такой белой.  
Сейчас окрасится красным и побледнеет ещё сильнее.  
Хайме поднёс клинок к самой его шее, так что почти ощущал лезвием, как бьётся жилка. Вслушался в сонное дыхание и остановился на мгновение.  
Он ведь так долго к этому шёл. Десять лет ждал мести. Так долго завоёвывал уважение. Три года водил банду. Столько сил было потрачено на то, чтобы навести страху на окрестности, чтобы добавить в мир хоть немного справедливости. Теперь наконец-то пора увенчать это дело местью первому из врагов, и… стоило распробовать это мгновение? Продлить его хоть немного. Не делать пока шага в новую жизнь, где уже не будет Сангуэсы.  
И он не успел, чёртов дурень, потому что дыхание спящего сбилось с ритма, и Сангуэса открыл глаза.  
Вот и пограбил виноградник.   
Он перехватил руку Хайме и отклонился вбок, так что удар пришёлся в подушку, взметнув тучу пуха. Пока Хайме пытался высвободить руку из хватки, которой Сангуэса так и прижимал его, тот навалился сверху и хотел взять его в захват, но Хайме отбился, выставив руку и ударив ребром ладони.  
— Тревога, ко мне! — заорал Сангуэса и всё продолжал давить, но тут-то удалось вырвать руку вместе с ножом и перекатиться по кровати, подминая врага под себя.  
Вот уже Хайме оказался сверху, занёс нож и нанёс несколько коротких сильных ударов, но сволочь успела выставить подушку вместо щита, а затем и ткнуть её Хайме в лицо. Рот и глаза забил пух, и, пока Хайме отплёвывался, Сангуэса сумел столкнуть его с кровати, а сам вскочил и метнулся к сундуку, верно, за оружием.  
Тут в спальню ворвались Сандро и Хуан:  
— Долго ты там, там уже… Твою-то мать. — Хуан углядел Сангуэсу, который уже вооружился каким-то стилетом, и сам потянул нож из-за пояса. — Так бы и сказал, что помочь.  
— Нет! — Хайме даже перехватил его руку. — Это личное дело. Он мой!  
— Тогда бежим, — рявкнул Сандро. — Там уже слуги с факелами, а ебаться тут ты долго будешь.  
Хайме смерил застывшего в стойке Сангуэсу последним взглядом — и бросился бежать.  
Упустить его дважды!  
На ближний конец галереи уже высыпали люди, и в свете их факелов блестел металл. Вооружены. Хайме бросился в другую сторону, ведя подельников за собой, но уткнулся только в двери каких-то комнат. Чёрт, как выйти на крышу из этого крыла?  
Обернувшись, он увидел в проёме открытой двери женщину в одной сорочке. Сперва ему даже подумалось, что это привидение, но сперва он узнал стилет, а потом поднял взгляд на лицо.  
Она!  
Так вот кого ему напомнил Сангуэса.  
Так вот кто её кузен!  
Она тоже узнала его, судя по широко раскрытым глазам. Хуан поднял нож, но Хайме вскинул руку, не позволяя ему — а сам так и замер, ожидая, что сейчас она поднимет тревогу. А слуги уже бежали по галерее, ища их.  
Его нанимательница подняла руку и указала куда-то вглубь коридора. Ни секунды не размышляя, Хайме сказал:  
— Спасибо, — и побежал туда, а Сандро с Хуаном за ним.  
И действительно, в конце коридора обнаружилась лестница, а следом и выход на крышу.  
— Давайте на ту, и уйдём поверху, — сказал Хайме. — Найдём где спуститься.  
— Вечно ты всё портишь своими сраными играми, — прошипел Хуан. — То твоё личное, то ещё что выдумаешь. — Но послушно пошёл за ним следом и перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу.  
Вскоре слуги с факелами рассеялись по всему дому: везде в окнах мелькали пятна света. Но Хайме мог любоваться ими уже издалека. Слабое утешение: план сорвался, и неизвестно, когда вновь выдастся такая удачная возможность. Сангуэса прирос жопой к своему замку и редко появляется в городе, а в замке достать его, понятно, куда труднее.  
Были и другие неприятности: теперь герцог перевернёт всё вверх дном, а собственные подельники точили на Хайме зуб.  
Всё замечательно, куда ни посмотри.  
Но один вопрос волновал его больше всего: ждать ли ему завтра свою дворянку в церкви, или та побоится прийти?


	4. Chapter 4

Служба уже закончилась, а чёртова дворянка, — Леонор, её зовут Леонор, мог бы навести справки сразу, но тогда ты не сел бы столь смачно в лужу, так ведь? — всё не приходила. Служка, убиравший свечи после мессы, начал посматривать на Хайме вопросительно. Что ж, значит, не захотела или не смогла, подумал он и поднялся со скамьи. Сангуэса её не выпустил или сама решила (вполне справедливо), что не стоит доверять Висельнику, он никогда не узнает.  
И хорошо, что не пришла. Пока он слушал мессу, понял, что помочь ей он по-прежнему хочет. Она родня Сангуэсе, но Хайме уже принял участие во всём этом деле. Так просто не отмахнёшься. Но всё-таки это было против всего, что он считал правильным, поэтому для него же лучше забыть об этой истории. Да, хорошо, что не пришла.  
Он направился к выходу и прямо в дверях столкнулся-таки с Леонор. У той даже дыхание было сбито, так она спешила.  
— А ну-ка стой, — властно сказала она. — И вернись на скамью.  
Хайме издал смешок, но послушался. Служка копался в капелле и не заметил, как они вдвоём ушли в уголок подальше от него.  
— Кузен перевернул дом вверх дном и теперь ищет тебя по всему городу. Зачем ты пробрался к нам? Искал меня? Есть срочные новости?  
Хайме вздохнул. Сама же предоставила ему возможность для лжи, но врать он не видел смысла.  
— Нет. Я собирался свести личные счёты с твоим кузеном. Не знал я, что он и есть твой кузен. Но и если б знал, всё равно пошёл, потому что наши дела с твоей милостью — одно, а наши с ним — другое. Ты, верно, знаешь, что он давно меня ловит. Мне тоже есть что ему предъявить.  
— Что именно?  
— Неважно. Что важно, так это то, продолжим ли мы наше дело, или ты хочешь отозвать свой найм.  
Леонор обняла себя за плечи и крепко задумалась. Одета в этот раз она была очень скромно — верно, чтобы на улице не узнали и не удивились, почему такая дама, как она, ходит пешком одна, пусть и в церковь. Или всё же готовилась к вылазке в «Гранатовое яблоко»?  
Наконец, она сказала:  
— Пообещай мне не сводить счётов с Суэро, пока мы не закончим дело. А после будет уже иной разговор.  
Всё равно мне ещё долго не подобраться к лисе в её норе, подумал Хайме и с лёгким сердцем ответил:  
— Обещаю.  
— Тогда веди меня в «Гранатовое яблоко», — решительно отрезала она.  
Выведя её на улицу, Хайме задрал голову и посмотрел в небо. Солнце стояло высоко, но чуть клонилось к западу. Жара немного спала, и на улицах в верхнем городе чинно ходили по поручениям слуги и ездили знатные господа, так что Хайме шёл за Леонор, словно простой лакей. А в нижнем городе хватало суеты, и ему пришлось выбиться вперёд: того и гляди зашибут. Мимо них протолкнулся уличный торговец с огромным коробом за спиной. Затем водовоз с ослом перегородил проход, и вокруг него сразу столпились прохожие всех возрастов, кто совал монетку, кому уже наливали воду из пузатого кувшина, кто жадно пил и возвращал глиняную кружку обратно. В противоположном направлении шла стайка нахохлившихся монахов. Леонор растерялась немного; раньше она, наверное, только через окно паланкина или с седла видела уличную суету. Хайме бесцеремонно взял её за руку и повёл за собой, цыкая на торговок, тут же нацелившихся продать ему что-нибудь для «его красавицы».  
Обогнув лоток с горячими вафлями, он провёл Леонор мимо кузнеца, починщика всякой металлической утвари, работавшего на воздухе — сейчас он правил ухват, что ли, и грохот стоял на всю улицу, а запах выпечки мешался с запахом кузни. Хайме с удовольствием вдохнул, оглянулся на Леонор и, когда толпа поредела, отпустил её руку.  
— Ты уж прости мою вольность, но тут ты не знатная дама.  
— Я понимаю, — кротко ответила она. — Но в следующий раз предупреждай, если не будет другого выхода, а если всё же будет — выбери его и не смей касаться меня. Долго нам идти?  
— Всех дел два раза свернуть.  
Она успела устать за время их прогулки, и подол платья запылился, но ни слова упрёка Хайме не услышал. А перед входом в таверну — мрачной шаткой лестницей вниз, — она убрала выпавшие из причёски пряди, встряхнулась — и снова выглядела спокойной, свежей даже и... будто совершенно на своём месте. И как это только получается?  
Хайме прежде, чем успел задуматься об этом, подал ей руку и помог спуститься по лесенке, толкнул дверь, и они оказались в небольшой зале. Свет падал из окон, прорубленных прямо под низким потолком. В солнечных лучах плясали пылинки. Большинство стульев по дневному времени были подняты на столы, а скамьи придвинуты, и ни одного посетителя не наблюдалось. У стойки девушка-работница чесала языки с поваром — Хайме знал её, и даже весьма близко доводилось, — но, завидев их, сразу подошла:  
— Чего уго… О, привет. Тебе поесть или освежиться? — Леонор она смерила взглядом, воздающим дань уважения её красоте.  
— Привет, любовь моя. Мне бы с Эсперансой поговорить.  
— Она сводит счета, так что сам понимаешь.  
— Ну, принеси нам туда сангрии, чтоб её задобрить. Очень надо поговорить.  
Она покачала головой, но пошла наверх и вскоре вернулась с разрешением подняться. На маленькой галерее стояли столики побогаче и была дверь в кабинет хозяйки. Поднявшись по шаткой лестнице, Хайме даже пригладил рыжие лохмы и стряхнул пыль с дублета. Леонор проследила за этим со слабой улыбкой.  
— Ты перед ней не очень заносись, — тихо сказал ей Хайме.  
— Ты удивишься, но я и не собиралась.  
Эсперанса, сидевшая за массивным столом с пером в одной руке и красным яблоком в другой, была великолепной женщиной: большой, статной, с широкими крестьянскими ладонями и впечатляющей грудью. Хайме всякий раз невольно приходилось поднять взгляд от её выреза, чтобы поздороваться. Но, раз подняв глаза, он их уже не отводил: грубоватое, какое-то языческое лицо завораживало, а взгляд у Эсперансы был жёсткий, цепкий, не выдержал его — и как будто проиграл.  
— Привет, любовь моя, — сказал он и ей. Эсперанса отмахнулась рукой, державшей яблоко, и аккуратно пристроила перо в чернильницу.  
— Кого это ты мне привёл?  
Донья Леонор сама выступила вперёд, прямая, как стрела.  
— Меня зовут Леонор Менди, и у меня к вам серьёзное дело.  
— Известная фамилия! — Эсперанса слегка подняла брови. — Но вставать не буду, колени болят. А вы садитесь, раз дело серьёзное.  
Хайме как-то неожиданно для себя придвинул Леонор стул. До сих пор собачьи замашки, подумал он с досадой. Кто косточку кинул, перед тем на лапках прыгаю.  
Пока он злился на себя, Леонор села и изложила своё дело:  
— Вы, наверное, слышали о том, что случилось с моей семьёй. Я хочу найти виновника моих горестей, и вы можете мне в этом помочь. Я щедро отплачу за вашу помощь, деньгами или услугой, как вам угодно.  
— Какой вежливый тон! — одобрительно проворчала Эсперанса. — Учись, Висельник, вот как надо разговоры вести, а не кулаком по столу стучать.  
— Ты вечно напоминать будешь, что ли? — хмыкнул Хайме, приходя в хорошее настроение от воспоминания об их первом — довольно напряжённом, — знакомстве с Эсперансой. Она тоже усмехнулась и вернулась к Леонор:  
— Вы ищете какого-то человека?  
— Да. Сеньор… Висельник, — тут Эсперанса засмеялась, — сказал мне, что у вас не принято рассказывать о том, что здесь происходит, но, возможно, я сумею вас переубедить. У моего человека шрам на виске, лоб с залысинами и богатое кольцо на пальце.  
Услышав описание, Эсперанса перестала улыбаться, и у Хайме похолодело внутри. Она долго молчала, раздумывая, и от этого становилось только холоднее.  
Дело и впрямь серьёзное.  
Когда Эсперанса открыла было рот, в кабинет заглянула служанка с подносом, попотчевать гостей, но хозяйка так посмотрела, что дверь захлопнулась мгновенно и бесшумно.  
Ещё хуже.  
Хайме слишком хорошо знал это выражение лица. Ничего она им не скажет, спасибо, если ноги унесут.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, расслабился, потихоньку приближая руку к рукояти ножа.  
— Вот что, — сказала Эсперанса наконец, пожевав губами. — Мне нравится твоё благородство, сеньорита, и вежливость. Видно, что ты чистая душа, не заносчивая, да и месть — святое дело. Поэтому, и только поэтому я скажу тебе кое-что: тот человек со шрамом пришёл от очень высоких особ. Лучше не переходи дорогу ни ему, ни его покровителям. Ни деньги твои, ни благодарность мне не нужны — мне моя жизнь дороже. Так что оставь Богу мстить, уходи отсюда и никогда больше не приходи.  
Донья Леонор открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Хайме положил руку ей на плечо:  
— Уходим. Нам нечего больше здесь делать.  
— Ты мой должник, — мрачно проворчала Эсперанса ему вслед. Хайме молча кивнул и так же молча вывел свою спутницу из таверны.  
— Это было всерьёз, — сказал он ей, когда они оказались снаружи. Вокруг сгрудились одинаковые глинобитные домишки с плоскими крышами, выбеленные солнцем. — Так всерьёз, как только бывает. Мы ничего бы от неё не добились, я её знаю.  
— Поверю на слово, — она вздохнула и прислонилась спиной к стене. — Стало быть, у нас ничего нет, кроме неясных угроз да описания. Тупик. — Она провела ладонью по глазам и оставила на переносице полоску грязи.  
— У тебя… — Хайме хотел было показать, где грязь, но краем глаза увидел блик на крыше соседнего дома и, не раздумывая, толкнул Леонор в пыль, делая её ещё грязнее.  
Всегда лучше сделать глупость и упасть в грязь живым, чем оказаться в ней же мёртвым.  
Арбалетный болт, дрожа, торчал из дверного косяка.  
Леонор, умница, только ахнула, когда упала, а, услышав чавканье болта, молча поползла по земле, чтобы укрыться в подворотне между таверной и соседним домом. Хайме, пригнувшись, метнулся туда же. Второй выстрел пришёл с крыши дома напротив, но немного запоздал и только пригвоздил юбки Леонор —и мякоть голени заодно, — к земле. Оба убийцы скинули верёвки и по ним спустились с крыш вниз, подняв маленькие облачка пыли.  
В общем-то следовало бежать. Возможно, его не стали бы преследовать после убийства Леонор. Он не Менди и не свидетель резни. Но не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать: он был с ней и что-то знает.  
Впрочем, он об этом почти не подумал. Просто метнул нож в того ублюдка, что спустился с крыши соседнего дома. Потом, на всякий случай, второй. Ножей всего было три, и достать третий он не успевал, потому что ублюдок с крыши напротив уже оказался слишком близко. В руках у него был кинжал — длинный и острый, в самый раз для убийцы. Хайме же достал крестьянский складной нож с широким клинком. Краем глаза он заметил, что второго ублюдка нож пригвоздил к стене сквозь плечо, и тот тщетно пытается высвободиться.  
Но и одного врага более чем достаточно, чтобы оказаться в сырой земле.  
Убийца бросился на него, и Хайме увернулся от клинка, но самый кончик кинжала оцарапал ему щёку. Просвистел нож, сперва одна стремительная атака, затем вторая, но оба раза противник ускользал, как заколдованный — и всё стремился прорваться к Леонор, которая никак не могла вытащить болт из ноги. Хайме сумел оттеснить его подальше от девушки, крикнул:  
— Да сломай его и беги! — и почувствовал, как кинжал убийцы вошёл ему в бедро. В первое мгновение он не ощутил боли, только мерзкое чувство нарушения целостности кожи, да ещё потерю равновесия. Кинжал ещё оставался внутри, и Хайме перехватил руку убийцы, заставил его разжать пальцы и выкрутил. Лицо врага было прямо напротив его лица, мокрое от пота, искажённое. Падая на него, Хайме несколько раз быстро вогнал в него нож.  
На мгновение закрыв глаза, он открыл их и понял, что уже сидит на земле, верхом на умирающем убийце, а из бедра хлещет кровь. Кровь была везде — залила штаны, хлюпала в сапоге, впитывалась в песок, в одежду врага, покрыла руки, почему-то оказалась на лице.  
Твою мать, подумал Хайме, я же сейчас кончусь. И увидел, как второй ублюдок всё-таки выдрал нож из плеча и идёт прямо к нему. Хайме достал последний метательный нож, но рука ослабела и дрожала, а рукоять выскальзывала из окровавленных пальцев — и он промазал.  
Убийца был совсем близко, когда на него налетел кто-то… вокруг резко стемнело, и Хайме не мог в грязно-оранжевом свете солнца разглядеть кто это.  
Юбка… женщина. Леонор.  
Отчаянно крикнув, она вонзила ему в шею стилет. Должно быть, тот самый, которым угрожала Хайме недавно.  
Собственное сердцебиение почти заглушило для него звук падения тела и странные судорожные всхлипы — скорее яростные, чем испуганные, — которые издавала девушка, глядя на дело своих рук.  
Сейчас она убежит, а ему нужно думать о себе.  
Он одной рукой зажал место над раной, чтобы придержать кровоток, а другой стал снимать с себя пояс — наложить жгут. Пальцы слушались всё хуже. Сейчас он потеряет сознание, и тогда конец. Он останется один посреди улицы и истечёт кровью.  
Неожиданно в сгущающейся темноте чьи-то руки сами сняли с него пояс и стали накладывать жгут. С трудом сосредоточившись, Хайме поднял голову и сказал, с трудом ворочая языком:  
— Только не выдёргивай кинжал. Кровью истеку. А пожить пока хочется.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я думал… ты ушла.  
—Ну и глупец ты тогда. Я бы не бросила раненого. — Кажется, она была бледной, но уж точно действовала решительно — Хайме почувствовал туго наложенный жгут.  
Ещё он почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывают слёзы. Второй раз совершенно чужая ему женщина спасает его от верной смерти. Откуда такая удача? Он-то знал, что ничем её не заслужил.  
—Да я… не ждал, — честно сказал он. Усмехнулся дрожащими губами и глупо пошутил: — Что ты трогаешь кого попало.  
Боли он уже не чувствовал, только очень мёрз. И очень хотел спать.  
Это из-за кровопотери. Он действительно в шаге от того, чтобы сдохнуть.  
За дерзость можно и не успеть извиниться.  
Но на его шутку она сказала только:  
— Я пойду в «Гранатовое яблоко» и позову на помощь.  
— Нет, — он бы никогда не сказал такого, если б не терял сознание, — не оставляй меня.  
Но она поднялась на ноги, а Хайме слишком устал, чтобы суметь её остановить. Слишком хотел спать. Он закрыл глаза — на мгновение, не больше… и не смог открыть.

***  
Суэро поднёс лучину к свече, и фитиль приятно затрещал. Он зажёг все пять свечей одну за другой, пока визитёр мял шапку и боролся со смущением. Проситель был молод, пригож, с широкими плечами, чисто выбрит, одет как подмастерье. На куртке вышит знак гильдии цирюльников — странно увидеть в ней такого молодца.  
Чаще всего к Суэро приходили собственные крестьяне, реже — вассалы, но горожане на его землях обычно решали свои дела через городского судью. Что же привело этого парня сюда?  
Суэро хотел дать ему время освоиться, но тот смотрел то на гобелен с оленем, то на бархатную куртку Суэро, то на серебряный подсвечник и робел. Но не смотреть же вечно на его широкие плечи и длинные ресницы? Пришлось подбодрить:  
— Ну что же ты, говори своё дело.  
— Я, ваша светлость, знаю, где прячется Висельник, — решился подмастерье. — А я слышал, что вы объявили награду за его голову.  
Суэро, который сел было за стол, весь подался вперёд:  
— Так и есть. Но имей в виду, что за ложь ты будешь наказан.  
— Мои сведения — чистая правда, — решительно заявил парень. — Как видите, ваша светлость, я подмастерье цирюльника. Мой мастер иногда помогает раненым и больным, когда это, знаете ли, в его компетенции. — Раз преодолев робость, он пришёл в себя, выпрямился, даже стал щеголять словами поумней. Суэро ободряюще улыбнулся ему. — Ну вот, и сегодня его вызвали в «Гранатовое яблоко», это такой паршивый трактир. Хозяйка сказала, что на человека напали грабители на улице, и он истекает кровью. Человек был ранен в бедро и то и дело терял сознание от кровопотери, но когда приходил в себя — то шутил и был весел. Мы помогли ему всем, чем могли, и, если рана не загноится, он пойдёт на поправку. — Суэро смотрел вопросительно, намекая на то, что пора объяснить связь между раненым и Висельником, хотя у него уже были подозрения на этот счёт. — Этот человек был рыжий, крепкого сложения, но таких мужланов немало. Однако, когда я осматривал его, я увидел уродливый шрам на предплечье и серебряную ладанку. Говорят, Висельник не расстаётся с ней.  
Суэро вздрогнул. Каждый раз, когда он слышал об особой примете Висельника, ему вспоминалось… он не хотел думать об этом, но воспоминание жгло до сих пор, хотя прошло уже десять лет. Суэро считал главным своим достоянием честь и больше всего ценил праведность. Правильность. А с настоящей чести строгий спрос. Ему было чего стыдиться помимо сцены на дороге, но тогда он малодушно позволил убить двоих человек, причём одного из них сам и добил из трусливого милосердия.  
Тот парень, Хайме, тоже был рыжим. Он погиб, но нет-нет, да закрадывалось сомнение: вдруг он и есть Висельник? И прозвище тоже напоминало о судьбе Хайме. Суэро видел его своими глазами лишь мельком во время истории с реликвией, да потом в лесу, когда тот прятал лицо. Да ещё случай в спальне, о котором вспоминать было особенно неприятно. Ему так и не удалось подтвердить или опровергнуть подозрение. Но была и другая мысль: что, если это особое возмездие для Суэро, за его трусость тогда? Висельник в такие моменты представлялся ему озлобленным духом, а не живым человеком. Но даже эта мысль была менее жуткой, чем первая. Если правдива первая, Суэро пришлось бы посмотреть в глаза человеку, которого он… даже не описать, что он с ним сделал.  
А подмастерье продолжал:  
— Я предложил мастеру дать пациенту успокаивающее питьё с маковым молочком. Это пошло бы ему на пользу, потому что он хотел сорваться куда-то, но ещё я надеялся, что, расслабившись, он выдаст себя. Мастеру понравилась моя мысль. Вскоре пациент уснул и во сне пробормотал, что ему нужно успеть в пещеру возле каких-то кривых сосен, потому что его-де там очень ждут.  
Суэро даже вскочил с места. Все мысли о призрачной вине вышибло у него из головы. Он знал, о какой пещере речь!  
— Ты получишь свою награду, — глухо сказал он. — Поистине тебя есть за что наградить. — Он стремительно прошёл к двери, распахнул её и крикнул так, что подмастерье вздрогнул: — Яго! Снаряжай солдат! — И вновь обернулся к подмастерью: — Тяжела рана Висельника? Сколько он пролежит в кабаке?  
— Не тяжела, но он потерял много крови, а питьё должно было крепко подействовать. Так что он сейчас наверняка лежит там же в задней комнате и вряд ли ещё сутки куда-то денется.  
Суэро кивнул и снова выглянул за дверь:  
— Яго! И капитана городской стражи мне сюда!  
Когда он вышел на лестницу, чтобы встретить капитана, то увидел в дверном проёме, ведущем в другое крыло, стройный силуэт. Леонор позволила себе только вопросительный взгляд, но он всё рассказал:  
—Я узнал, где находится Висельник. Он ранен, и у нас есть возможность поймать его.  
Он увидел, как глаза Леонор расширились, она сделала шаг вперёд, хотела что-то сказать… Он остановился, спустившись на пару ступеней вниз и ожидая её слов. Что-то смутно встревожило Суэро, то ли её неуклюжий шаг, то ли неожиданное волнение те несколько мгновений, что она молчала, будто решаясь на что-то. Но колебание было недолгим: Леонор покачала головой и улыбнулась.  
— Я хотела сообщить вам приятную новость, но она подождёт до вашего возвращения. Удачи в поимке разбойника.  
Он улыбнулся ей, слегка поклонился и сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
Новостью, скорее всего, было её согласие на брак, и… Суэро стоило бы радоваться, но он почувствовал только больший груз забот на плечах, большую тревогу и беспокойство. Он тряхнул головой: всё это потом, сейчас важнее поймать Висельника, а для этого нужно отбросить всё остальное и поговорить с главой стражи.  
Через час отряд людей Суэро выехал из города, к древнему лесу в нескольких лигах от стен Памплоны, скрывавшему пещеру возле кривых сосен. Местные называли её Чёртовой Прорвой. Сам Суэро в сопровождении своих людей и стражи отправился к «Гранатовому яблоку». А ещё нескольких стражников капитан отправил ко всем четырём городским воротам: на всякий случай следить за всеми, кто попытается выйти из города, хромая или на носилках.  
— «Гранатовое яблоко» зажато между другими лачугами, ваша светлость, но к нему можно подобраться с входа для посетителей и с чёрного хода, который выходит в подворотню.  
— Предлагаю большую часть людей отправить к чёрному ходу. Висельник должен лежать в дальних помещениях. Хочу поручить это вам, вы знаете улицы.  
— А вы наведёте шороху в зале кабака? Ничего не имею против. Счастливый случай нам выпал, — заметил капитан, указывая Суэро путь через тёмные переулки нижнего города. Ехать верхом здесь было чертовски неудобно — то какие-нибудь тряпки повесят сушиться через всю улицу, то балка торчит из стены, то коварный угол дома вынырнет из темноты. Суэро терпеливо увернулся от трепещущих на ветру рубах и ответил:  
— Поистине счастливый. Я должен завтра вернуться в замок и ждать в гости короля. Если нам повезёт, я смогу лично рассказать ему об успехе.  
— Не забудьте упомянуть и меня!  
— Если нам удастся, капитан.  
— Да куда он денется раненый?  
— Лучше переоценить противника, чем недооценить, — наставительно заметил Суэро, вспоминая глаза Висельника над выцветшим платком и его силуэт в темноте спальни.

***  
Хайме проспал всю вторую половину дня и к вечеру почувствовал себя заметно лучше. Когда стемнело, и спала жара, он заскучал, лёжа один в постели, и отважился выбраться в общий зал, где уже собрались посетители «Гранатового яблока».  
— Совсем дурной, — сказала Эсперанса. — Лежал бы и лечился.  
Хайме доковылял до ближайшего столика, прямо возле двери на кухню, сел, вытянув ногу на скамью, и махнул рукой:  
— Лучшее лекарство — приятный вечер с кувшином винца.  
— Ты, главное, расплатиться потом сумей. — Сопровождаемая его широкой улыбкой, Эсперанса ушла за стойку и кивнула одной из своих девчонок.  
Народ постепенно стекался, перед Хайме поставили тарелку кровяных колбасок и глиняный кувшин вина. Вскоре пришла пара музыкантов, которых он знал, муж с женой. Муж, мрачный, как всегда, и похожий на встрёпанную ворону, бережно достал свою маленькую виуэлу и настроил её, пока некоторые из посетителей разворачивали стулья или пересаживались на скамьях так, чтоб было удобнее послушать, а жена сидела рядом, слегка улыбаясь. Хайме прислонился спиной к стене. Его мутило, если быстро переводить взгляд с одного на другое. Да и от еды мутило, и от вина, но ни от чего отказываться он не собирался.  
— Ах, я нема, не скажу ни слова,  
Онемела от любви, умереть готова…  
Она пела, закрыв глаза и отстукивая ритм ладонями, её низкий хриплый голос долетал до Хайме сквозь гомон разговоров и стук посуды вместе с нежным звуком виуэлы.  
— Вот теперь хорошо, — пробормотал он, рассеянно поглаживая рукояти метательных ножей, торчащие из рукава. — Рай.  
Где-то за кухней грохнули плошку. Обычный звук, но что-то заставило Хайме напрячься. В помещениях за кухней сейчас никого не должно было быть.  
Глупость, но он доверял своему чутью даже тогда, когда это было глупо. Цепляясь за стену, он поднялся, опёрся на здоровую ногу и, бросив взгляд на дверь «Яблока», увидел, что в зал входит Сангуэса.  
Хайме узнал его сразу. И тут же нырнул на кухню, благодаря Мадонну за то, что сидел так близко к ней.  
На одной ноге и цепляясь за стену он, сцепив зубы, пропрыгал под взглядом повара через кухню и толкнул дверь нужника.  
Хотя какое там нужника, обычной сральни. Деревянная щелястая пристройка, в полу дыра для любой надобности. Вонища — отравиться можно. Хайме накинул крючок и выломал слабо державшуюся доску в боковой стенке.  
Ещё давно она вызвала у него мысль, что тут очень удобное место для извращенца, который захочет подсмотреть за тем, как кто-то справляет нужду — и для того, кто захочет быстро и незаметно выбраться из кабака.  
Хайме тихо выскользнул на воздух, а затем с проклятиями протащил через щель раненую неуклюжую ногу, отзывающуюся вспышкой боли на любое движение.  
У входа в «Гранатовое яблоко» стоял десяток лошадей и несколько людей, в основном спешившихся, но пара человек торчала в сёдлах. Свет факелов отражался в их начищенных доспехах и играл на оружии.  
Убежать сам он далеко не убежит.  
Переждав, пока отпустит тошнота, и тихо достав нож из рукава, он метнул его в человека, державшего под уздцы ближайшую к нему лошадь. Остальные обернулись на свист и вскрик, замелькали факелы. Хайме в два отчаянных прыжка преодолел расстояние до лошади, схватил её за повод, забросил себя в седло, заорал от боли:  
— Твою-то мать! — и дал скотине хорошего шлепка. Лошадь взяла с места так, что он едва успел схватиться за её шею. Ноги-то в стремена вставить времени у него не было, так что пришлось скакать как куль с мукой, подпрыгивая в седле, хватаясь за что попало и ругаясь на чём свет стоит от боли, прошивающей ногу при каждом толчке. Сперва ногу, потом ногу и спину, потом вообще всё.  
Он слышал топот погони позади, но одна фраза, случайно долетевшая до него, стоила всего пережитого:  
— Это ж герцога лошадь!  
Хайме засмеялся и, не прекращая хохотать, пригнулся, когда у него над головой мелькнула какая-то вывеска.  
На какое-то время погоня отстала, факелы остались позади.  
Долго он так не протянет, но ему уже пришла идея, что делать дальше.  
Когда герцогская лошадь всхрапнула и резко свернула, испугавшись собачьего лая в проулке, Хайме увидел впереди отличную крепкую балку, торчащую из стены. Улочка была кривой и узкой, как и все здесь, так что балка доходила чуть ли не до её середины. Подгадав момент, Хайме схватился за неё и повис, оставив лошадь бежать дальше налегке.  
Следующая часть была куда сложнее. Топот погони приближался, пока Хайме, перебирая руками и обливаясь потом, добрался до стены дома, подтянулся, упёрся в стену сапогом и, призывая Мадонну в самых непристойных выражениях, с огромным трудом перекинул ногу через край плоской крыши. Он перевалился через бортик, как мешок требухи, когда в начале улочки уже замелькали факелы, раздались голоса:  
— Направо! Он поскакал туда!  
Только теперь раненую ногу прошила безумная судорога, и Хайме вцепился зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не закричать и не испоганить почти удавшийся замысел. По лицу текли слёзы, крыша как будто плясала под ним, а свежая повязка на бедре пропиталась кровью.  
Никуда он больше не побежит и даже не поползёт, пусть Сангуэса его забирает, если сможет найти.  
Когда судорога отпустила его, Хайме распластался на крыше, ещё сохранившей остатки дневного тепла, и закрыл глаза, еле прислушиваясь к звукам внизу и вдыхая густой, сладкий ночной воздух. Сперва было тихо, потом раздались звук шагов и цоканье копыт.  
— Ну, хотя бы Ветка далеко не ушла.  
— Слабое утешение, Яго. — Его голос. Сангуэса. Хайме даже раскрыл глаза.  
— Теперь уж это забота стражи, сеньор. Пусть прочёсывают эти чёртовы трущобы.  
— И как он только смог? Он же ранен, потерял много крови. — Хайме улыбнулся в темноте: в голосе Сангуэсы звучало чуть ли не восхищение. — Он не упал с лошади, а спрыгнул сам. Вниз или… наверх.  
Лучше б ты был поглупее, а.  
— Да как, сеньор, не по стене же.  
— Тут хватает балок и верёвок.  
— А сил у него не хватит. Не дьявол же он во плоти.  
—Ты прав. — Сангуэса вздохнул. Голоса постепенно удалялись. — И что я скажу невесте? Я ведь обещал ей.  
— Скажете, что изловите в другой раз.  
Ещё улыбаясь, Хайме снова закрыл глаза и расслабился, насколько это позволяло ему ноющее, ещё напряжённое от боли тело. Он так и пролежал на крыше до утра, подрёмывая, пока стража не отчаялась найти его, и тогда, проковыляв через несколько крыш — домишки стояли друг к другу чуть ли не вплотную, — спустился там, где к стене были прислонены какие-то ящики.  
Кровавое пятно на ноге и хромота грозили выдать его в любой момент, но до дома Челиты было рукой подать, если знать переулки. И всё равно, пока он ковылял, сорочка — а верхней одежды на нём не было, всё осталось в трактире, — пропиталась потом и прилипла к спине.  
Открыв дверь, Челита посмотрела как-то странно, но посторонилась. На ней была одна сорочка да шаль, накинутая сверху.  
— Прости, что из постели поднял, — проворчал он, с трудом заползая внутрь. — Слушай, я только заберу свои вещи и сделаю перевязку. И сразу уйду. Не хочу тебя подставлять.  
— Весь город вверх дном, — тихо сказала она. — Куда ты пойдёшь-то? Тебя каждая собака узнает.  
— Потому и пришёл за вещами. — Он сполз по стене на пол, на чистый коврик. У Челиты вообще было чисто. Пол выскоблен и натёрт кирпичом, белые стены, цветное покрывало на сбитой постели. Он часто бывал здесь прежде, и им обоим было здесь хорошо.  
Пока она отколупывала половицу, под которой держала его заветную сумку, он со стонами и ругательствами спустил шосс, отодрал повязку и залил рану снадобьем, что вчера оставил ему цирюльник.  
— Что за непотребство развёл, — мягко сказала она и кинула перед ним мешок с лямками.  
— Как будто тебе впервой.  
— Голубь нужен?  
— Обязательно.  
— Сейчас принесу.  
Она вышла, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, и Хайме прислонился к стене. Рану щипало от чёртова снадобья, но ещё он просто пользовался парой мгновений покоя. Потом, встряхнувшись, покопался в сумке, достал запасные ножи, которые сразу сунул за пояс, чистую ткань для перевязки и монашеский хабит. Лучшая маскировка из возможных. Кто подумает на монаха?  
Челита что-то задержалась, но всё-таки принесла клетку с встревоженно курлыкающей птицей.  
— Всё, что нужно?  
— Ещё дай басмы. Я знаю, у тебя есть.  
— А румяна мои тебе не нужны?  
Хайме, возившийся с повязкой, усмехнулся:  
— В этот раз я шлюхой переодеваться не буду. Сиськи не из чего сделать.  
— Да и кому нужна хромая и небритая. — Челита опустилась на колени рядом с ним. — Давай-ка я помогу тебе с перевязкой. — Она распустила завязки его сорочки, расстегнула пояс, вынула из-за него ножи и отложила в сторону. Погладила по плечу: — Расслабься. Немного-то времени у тебя есть.  
Хайме посмотрел ей в лицо. Что-то не так. Он это чувствовал. Не мог объяснить, но ощущал во всём теле. И его рука сама потянулась к ножам ещё до мгновения, когда дверь распахнулась, и в женскую спальню вломились двое мужчин.  
Один был в кирасе стражника, а второго Хайме знал в лицо — Маркос, тот самый, что унаследовал его место в постели Челиты.  
Она молча попыталась отбросить подальше его ножи, но Хайме успел отпихнуть её здоровой ногой. Челита вскрикнула, грянувшись об пол. Рана вспыхнула огнём, но плевать.  
— Сдавайся, ублюдок, — рявкнул Маркос, а его дружок достал короткий клинок. — Или зарубим на месте.  
Хайме думал, что усталость, дрожь и боль помешают ему хорошо метнуть, но, когда прозвучала угроза, он вдруг стал видеть очень ясно, голова сделалась очень холодной, а руки действовали сами по себе. Раз, раз — и ножи полетели, и полетели хорошо. Стражник упал, слабо шевелясь и пытаясь вытащить нож из глаза, а Маркос ещё некоторое время хрипел и булькал, пуская пузыри, но тоже был готов.  
В тот же момент силы оставили Хайме, и он прислонился к стене. Казалось, даже заговорить будет нечеловечески тяжело. Даже чтобы взять нож в руку, нужно тянуться к нему целый год, а каждый палец весит как целая телега. Во рту пересохло. Голубь встревоженно хлопал крыльями в клетке, а Челита сжалась в комочек у дальней стены комнаты и плакала, глядя на своего мёртвого хахаля.  
С трудом сглотнув, Хайме сказал — как будто мельничный жернов ворочал:  
— Как глупо вышло.  
— Они слишком рано вошли, — пробормотала Челита. — Он никогда меня не слушал.  
— Почему ты меня сдала?  
— Боялась, — сквозь слёзы ответила она. — Боялась, а у Маркоса друзья в страже. Он говорил, награду получим, а так всё равно найдут, только ещё и сами в петлю пойдём. А так награду получим. — Хайме медленно протянул руку, и она заторопилась: — А мне не надо было никакой награды, я просто боялась. И я ведь тебя люблю, Хайме, до сих пор люблю. Не убивай меня.  
Хайме посмотрел на неё, и, встретив его взгляд, она поняла, что всё решено — и молча метнулась к двери, подобрав подол сорочки. Третий нож с чавканьем вошёл ей в основание шеи.  
Он слышал, как она умирает — дёргается, отчаянно бьёт руками, слабо стонет и хрипит, — пока он заканчивал перевязку, стягивал шоссы и, с трудом встав на ноги, надевал монашеский хабит. Он убрал грязную одежду в сумку, сменил кожаные туфли на сандалии. Челита всё ещё шевелилась.  
Вот чего тебе никогда не говорят, о чём никогда не предупреждают — что даже самый сильный, самый смертельный удар не убивает сразу. Что они всегда так долго умирают. Любовь умирает быстро, доверие ещё быстрее, а человек всё дышит и дышит.  
Хайме бережно достал голубя из клетки, привязал красную нитку к лапке — знак своим людям, чтобы попрятались, — и выпустил птицу в окно. Прохромал к туалетному столику Челиты: бутылочки с маслом, склянка духов, ступка для румян и другая, для краски, которой она чернила брови и ресницы. Он взял горшочек басмы, которая должна была спрятать его узнаваемые рыжие лохмы, и ещё попил воды из кувшина для умывания.  
Челита, наконец, затихла, и началась самая грязная работа: выдирать ножи из трупов. Обтерев клинки, он задрал хабит и припрятал оружие. Вот и всё. Пора идти. Стража знает, что он здесь, и скоро может нагрянуть с подмогой. Напоследок Хайме сделал только одну вещь: одёрнул сорочку Челиты, чтобы она лежала пристойней.  
Смешно сказать, но больше всего его удивляло, что своя же сдала его страже, а дворянка помогла.  
Он вышел на улицу, и какой-то пьянчуга, сидевший у стены, крикнул:  
— Рано ты по шлюхам ходишь, монах!  
Хайме накинул капюшон:  
— Зато весь день свободен, — и похромал прочь.  
Он укрылся под мостом: там отдохнул, тщательно намазал голову басмой. Его волосы от природы были тёмно-рыжими, как медная проволока. Краска делала их бурыми, как медвежья шерсть. Подумав, он намазал и брови, воспользовавшись зеркальцем из своей сумки — от маскировки сейчас зависит его жизнь, и не каким-то рыжим бровям выдать его Сангуэсе. А жизнь его сегодня утром подорожала ещё на три смерти.  
Он смыл травянисто пахнущую краску в реке, став грязным, как чёрт. К воде в городе принюхаться-то было страшно, но грязь сейчас ему не враг. Вымылся как следует он пару часов спустя, в странноприимном доме, где на его хромоту не обратили внимания: ведь разбойник захочет выбраться из города, а не останавливаться в гостинице, вот стража и подстерегала его на выходах из Памплоны. В бездонной сумке для новой перевязки нашлись и корпия, и снадобье от дорогой старой Мануэлы — в своё время оно спасло ему жизнь, убережёт от гнили и сейчас, — а также маковое молочко, но его Хайме употребил совсем чуть-чуть и уже перед самым походом, чтобы меньше хромать. Выдвинулся он к вечеру, когда в воротах толклось множество людей: все, кто работал в городе, а жил за его стенами, спешили вернуться домой, и Хайме затесался в толпе.  
Стражники пропускали дворян и богатеев, ехавших верхами или в паланкинах, но досматривали купцов попроще и, конечно, безответных крестьян с ремесленниками. Старика с костылём утащили прочь, грубо заломив руки, прямо мимо Хайме.  
Он сжал кулаки: не время думать об этом. Самому бы уйти.  
Монашеское одеяние вызвало у сволочей больше уважения, Хайме стражник просто сказал:  
— Брат, нам бы на ноги твои посмотреть. У нас такой приказ, а ты, сдаётся мне, прихрамываешь.  
Хайме кротко задрал полы хабита до колен.  
— Выше, брат.  
— Непристойно будет, — проблеял Хайме, хлопая ресницами. — Инокам ведь нельзя носить подштанники, так что все тут увидят мои срамные части.  
— Долго там? —крикнул кто-то позади, и в толпе зашёлся плачем ребёнок. Стражник для вида рявкнул:  
— Захотим — вообще никуда не уйдёшь, будешь тут ночевать! — И устало махнул Хайме рукой: проходи.  
Повезло, подумал он, перебирая ногами в густой толпе. С хабитом, с тем, что он почти не хромал… но больше всего просто повезло.  
Спасибо Тебе, Мадонна, хоть я и не заслужил.  
Когда толпа поредела, пригороды остались позади, — а хромота стала чертовски заметной, и боль постепенно расползалась по всей ноге, — и перед Хайме легла чистая дорога через луг и перелески, он остановился передохнуть. Присел на камень, вдохнул воздух, ещё не деревенский, но уже и не городской.  
Справился. Памплона осталась позади.  
Теперь нужно было залечь на дно, пересидеть где-то, где его не будут искать.  
Хайме поднялся на ноги и побрёл к ближайшей рощице, чтобы срезать себе палку. Путь был не такой уж далёкий, но с его раной это будет не так-то просто. Хотя… дорога на родину всегда легка.  
У него была мысль о месте, где его точно не будут искать — дерзкая и опасная, но именно такие мысли приводили его к успеху. Поздно учиться осторожности.


	5. Chapter 5

Леонор в одиночестве стояла на галерее, где висели портреты предков Суэро — а, стало быть, и её. Было здесь и семейное древо, вытканное на гобелене, и она проводила по нему ладонью, ощущая под пальцами толстые нити, когда услышала шаги на лестнице. Быстро отдёрнула руку. Не хватало ещё опять вызвать общее смущение и сожаления. С тех пор, как она осталась одна, её только и пичкали сожалениями. Её уже тошнило от них.  
Но это оказался Суэро, а он, к счастью, не блеял вечные заверения в том, что семья Леонор нашла покой на небесах. И сейчас тоже он просто сообщил:  
— Я запросил разрешение на брак. Скорее всего, дождёмся через пару месяцев, не больше.  
— Приятная новость. — Она с лёгкой запинкой спросила: — А что слышно о Висельнике?  
Суэро опустил глаза. Ресницы всё-таки у него были замечательные.  
— Ну, с тех пор, как мы упустили почти всю его банду, никаких новостей. Я справлялся у алькальда, он пишет, что все пойманные разбойники отрицают налёт на охотничий домик.  
— Может, это и в самом деле не их вина, — осторожно сказала Леонор.  
— А чья ещё? Он бесчинствует по всей округе, оставил на месте одного из своих людей.  
— Члены банд — не вассалы, они могут уходить и приходить. Какой смысл пойманным отрицать это дело? Их всё равно повесят.  
Суэро покачал головой:  
— За убийство знатных особ их ждёт куда более страшная судьба. Но вы правы — это может быть и кто-то другой. — Он вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу. Леонор вдруг стало его жаль. Он столько сил потратил на фальшивую цель, а она и не подумала ему сказать. Она и сейчас не собиралась, правда.  
Даже забавно: Сангуэса всегда были честными, прямыми и верными, а Менди — хитрыми и ушлыми. Леонор всегда думала, что не унаследовала изворотливый нрав отца, не говоря уж об уме матери. С родителями она всегда была Сангуэса. А с кузеном… с ним она Менди.  
— Мне жаль, что я не заметила ничего полезного.  
— Живой вас видеть куда отрадней, чем мёртвой, но знающей имя убийцы. — Суэро слабо улыбнулся. Леонор развернулась к нему, открыла было рот, но слишком сильно наступила на ногу, в которую тогда вонзился арбалетный болт. Она уже не носила повязку на голени, но боль иногда приходила совершенно неожиданно, и сейчас это тоже случилось. Леонор вскрикнула, споткнулась, и Суэро подхватил её под локоть.  
— Что у вас с ногой? Это уже не первый раз.  
— Просто ушиблась ещё в Памплоне. Ничего страшного.  
Она ждала, что Суэро продлит прикосновение, но он отстранился неожиданно быстро, чтобы не сказать торопливо. И она списала бы это на то, что он не хочет оскорбить её прикосновением или что она всё-таки ему нравится, но напряжение в его лице и жесте было какого-то иного характера, она даже не могла сказать, какого именно.  
— Что-то не так?  
— О нет, — он смешался ещё сильнее, — всё хорошо.  
В этот момент ещё кто-то ещё поднялся по лестнице, и на галерее показался Яго:  
— Сеньор, всё готово.  
— Хотите поучаствовать? — спросил Суэро, подавая руку, и Леонор согласно кивнула.  
Об руку, как будто ничего не произошло, они спустились в зал, вышли во двор, а оттуда — в поле за рвом. Там в окружении деревьев поменьше рос мощный дуб, под которым по традиции герцог Сангуэса разрешал местные тяжбы.  
Стараясь ступать осторожней, Леонор думала: честный Суэро тоже скрывает что-то. Может, болезнь? Или любовницу, которая недовольна его браком? Может, он так влюблён в другую, что ему неприятно касаться невесты? Леонор не была против любовниц, отец постоянно их заводил, но это не мешало ему во всём слушать жену.  
Что ж, у неё достаточно времени, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду.  
Возле дуба уже собралась толпа: сами просители, истецы и ответчики, а также зрители, всегда охотно наблюдавшие за тем, какое решение вынесет сеньор. Под деревом поставили дощатый стол и скамьи, а на столе лежали несколько старых кодексов (Суэро обращался к ним иногда, что удивляло крестьян и заставляло их считать его мужем великой учёности). Народ принялся снимать шапки, завидев герцога, раздались нестройные приветствия, услышала Леонор и своё имя. Она оглядела толпу: дети, старики, несколько женщин… большинство сейчас на работе в поле, так что здоровых мужчин было немного. Единственный молодой парень в первом ряду бросался в глаза, одетый в ярко расшитую жилетку и переминающийся с ноги на ногу от волнения. Старуха, наверное, мать, подбадривающе хлопала его по плечу. Леонор позволила себе немного полюбоваться его грубоватой красотой; в рамках приличий, разумеется. В задних рядах выделялся пыльный хабит — странствующий монах задержался посмотреть на тяжбы.  
Суэро ещё не дошёл до стола, когда парень в жилетке выступил вперёд, чтобы рассказать своё дело, но споткнулся и едва не рухнул прямо на Леонор. Она успела только вскинуть руки. Её неожиданно пробрало дрожью ужаса от этого резкого движения, даже как будто запахло дымом пожара.  
Господи, она могла только с трудом переводить дух, пока Суэро заслонил её и выставил руку, так что чёртов простолюдин соприкоснулся только с ним. Леонор увидела, как кузен подхватил падающего; походило чуть ли не на объятие, но ей казалось, что Суэро сейчас собьют с ног и убьют так же, как…  
Она не могла побороть панику, а Суэро тем временем оттолкнул бедолагу и прошипел:  
—Ты поплатишься за свою наглость!  
— Ваша светлость, простите, ради любви Господней, я не хотел! — заголосил тот с земли. Монах с любопытством вытянул шею. Толпа возбуждённо переговаривалась. Суэро рявкнул:  
— Ты чуть не сбил с ног мою невесту, скот!  
— За такое можно и верёвку через ветку перекинуть, — заметил Яго. Суэро осёкся, посмотрел на слугу, потом на распластавшегося на земле крестьянина.  
— Нет, — бросил он. — Никаких верёвок.  
— За плетями послать?  
— Нет. Хватит с него страха, которого он натерпелся. Эй, ты. Не передо мной извиняйся, а перед доньей Леонор.  
Тот пролепетал слова извинения, и Леонор кивнула Суэро: всё в порядке, только пусть это скорей прекратится. Кузен жестом отпустил парня и остановил сбивчивые славословия его матери. Яго покачал головой, и Леонор понимала его: это мягкосердечие могли и не понять. Но сил — да и права пока что, — разговаривать об этом с Суэро у неё не было, и она, сцепив пальцы, чтобы не дрожали, пошла с ним к столу.  
Смешно. Она не побоялась действовать быстро и решительно, когда нужно со стилетом в руке наброситься на вооружённого врага, а сейчас, когда кругом не было ни единого опасного человека, зато хватало желающих защитить, сердце заходилось от страха.  
По дороге кузен остановился ещё раз:  
— Какими судьбами, брат?  
— Держу путь к святыне, хочу поклониться мощам святого Хайме, — ответил монах. — И всегда радостно встретить в пути христианское милосердие. Если я встречу и гостеприимство, то обрадуюсь ещё сильнее. — Он улыбнулся, и Леонор удивлённо вгляделась в его лицо. Суэро тоже слегка улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Мы не откажем в крове и пище святому человеку. Мой дом и всё, что в нём — в распоряжении гостя. Гость в моём доме будет под моей защитой. И ты — мой гость, брат.  
— Брат Кристобаль, ваша светлость, — представился монах. — Но не стану отвлекать вас от дел.  
Когда он слегка наклонил голову и отступил в сторону, Леонор была уже совершенно уверена: это Висельник. Хотя волосы у него теперь были не рыжими, всё остальное нисколько не изменилось — та же кривоватая улыбка, слегка свороченный на сторону нос, светло-зелёные, как нефрит, глаза. И та же нечеловеческая наглость.  
Под предлогом спросить благословения у монаха Леонор оставила кузена разбирать тяжбы в одиночку, с улыбкой отвела Висельника немного в сторону и прошипела, почти не разжимая губ:  
— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?  
— Что за выражение в устах молодой девицы, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я прячусь от облавы.  
— В доме моего кузена?  
— То, что прямо у тебя под носом, сложнее всего найти. Не бойтесь вы за него, я только хочу пересидеть.  
— Я не боюсь за Суэро, — даже оскорбилась она. — Видит Бог, он может за себя постоять.  
Лицо Висельника внезапно ожесточилось, когда он покосился в сторону дуба.  
— Особенно когда на него падают простолюдины.  
— Он очень милосердно поступил с ним.  
— О да. Он вообще очень милосерден. Он даже убивает исключительно из милосердия.  
— К чему это?  
— Неважно. Он назвал меня своим гостем, и, пока мне нужно укрытие, я забуду все наши счёты. По моей вине с его головы даже волос не упадёт.  
— И всё равно у меня нет выбора, кроме как верить тебе, — заметила она. Висельник развеселился:  
— Ага! Вам ведь тоже есть что скрывать. Так что примите моё благословение, — он быстро перекрестил её, — и отправляйтесь любоваться его милосердием и дальше. А я пойду в замок и съем миску супа за ваше здоровье.  
И он пошёл прочь, слегка прихрамывая.

***  
Кормили на кухне у этого богатея неплохо. Хайме от души набил живот густой чечевичной похлёбкой с мясом, закусывая свежим хлебом. И мяса было много, причём хорошая баранина. Да ещё служанка налила ему стаканчик винца: благослови, мол, брат.  
Может, монашеская жизнь не так уж и плоха, а? И в монахи из разбойников принимают…  
Поев и умывшись, — и тайком сменив бинты, которые успели порядком истрепаться, — он отправился в церковь, чтобы посидеть в прохладе и не отходить от своей роли.  
Теперь бы найти повод зацепиться здесь на несколько дней. И вызнать у Сангуэсы, знает ли тот о резне что-то, чего ещё не знает Хайме.  
Он вздохнул. Когда-то он обещал убить Сангуэсу быстро. А выходило не то что медленно — вовсе никак. Нет, он не считал зазорным прятаться у врага и есть его еду. Сангуэса ему крепко задолжал, можно и поесть его чечевицу. Просто… Хайме не любил чувство неопределённости. А история с Леонор делала всё слишком уж сложным.  
Он недовольно покачал головой, вытряхивая из неё эту муть, когда услышал голос Сангуэсы:  
— Как вам наша церковь, брат?  
Кто чёрта помянет, а он уже тут.  
— Красивая, — честно ответил Хайме, оглядев скромный алтарь, своды и статуи предков Сангуэсы на каждом углу. Приятно, что она не расфуфыренная, как храмы в Памплоне, но сказать это надо было как-то более по-монашески, что ли. Наконец, он нашёлся: — Похвально строгая.  
Сангуэса прошёл между рядами скамей к Хайме и сел с ним рядом.  
— Я не люблю слишком уж украшенные церкви. Раньше здесь было богаче, и не все довольны переменой. — Он улыбнулся. — Яго до сих пор ворчит… Откуда вы держите путь, брат Кристобаль?  
— С юга, из Ла Мораньи. — Оттуда был один из его ребят. Главное теперь не забыть, что успел наплести. — Я дал обет дойти до святого Хайме после того, как по его молитве вылечилась моя сломанная нога.  
— Какие новости слышали в дороге?  
Хайме развернулся к нему. Надо же, подумалось ему, и не изменился почти. Конечно, был мальчик, стал взрослый мужик, но есть в человеке что-то главное, и в Хайме с тех пор оно поменялось, а в Сангуэсе нет. Какое-то напряжение в глазах, что ли. Как будто он всё время держит в уме что-то важное.  
— Наверное, вашу светлость новости про Висельника интересуют?  
Сангуэса даже отстранился немного:  
— Меня интересовало, что вы успели повидать, но это правда: Висельник — предмет особый.  
— Я слышал, вы ловите его за дерзкие преступления.  
— Да. Прежде всего, я обещал своей невесте отплатить за гибель её родных.  
Хайме снова стал смотреть на алтарь — так проще было держать себя в узде. Господь скорбно смотрел в ответ, а святой Иоанн значительно поднял руку, мол, подумай головой, Хайме, не поддавайся искушениям.  
— А он убил её родичей? Какое страшное преступление!  
— Честно говоря… — Сангуэса поколебался, но всё же сказал: — Я не до конца уверен в этом. На руках у меня нет улик.  
— А что же там произошло, ваша светлость? — осторожно спросил Хайме. — Я слышал только, что здесь были какие-то убийства месяца три назад.  
Он надеялся, что Сангуэса, сам того не зная, даст какой-то волшебный ключ к загадке, но тот не сказал ничего нового:  
— Кто-то налетел на охотничий домик, из-за которого у нас с отцом Леонор была тяжба, убил всех, Леонор спаслась чудом. Я нашёл её, и при этом были убиты двое разбойников. Один работал на Висельника. Все прочие улики сгорели в огне. Но, на самом деле, суть не в Висельнике. — «Как это не в Висельнике?!». — Суть в том, кто заказал этот налёт.  
— А у вас есть подозрения?  
— Менди был вспыльчивым и слабохарактерным человеком, упокой Господь его душу. Его жена же была властолюбивой и умной. Опасное сочетание. Долгие годы они держались тише воды ниже травы, потому что покойный король их не любил, Бог весть за что, хотя донья Эльвира ему родня, и близкая. Впрочем, может статься, потому и не любил. Умри король без наследников — и Менди вполне могли бы оказаться на троне. Как только он скончался, дон Луис приободрился, стал глядеть орлом, намекать на славное будущее. Было похоже, что он нашёл могущественных друзей при дворе, и собственная интрига могла его погубить. — Сангуэса дёрнул уголком рта. Видно, ему было жаль глупого родича. — Но так рассуждаю я. Будете смеяться, а на самом деле я и есть первый подозреваемый. Тот самый домик, да ещё наша с Менди ссора прямо перед убийством… — Он покачал головой. — Складывается впечатление, что это спланировано. Если бы я по чистой случайности не запомнил лицо разбойника, и это не указало бы на Висельника, на меня бы подумали многие. Возможно, кто-то и думает.  
— Выходит, Висельник спас вас.  
— Выходит.  
Хайме всё-таки развернулся к нему, надоело следить краем глаза.  
— Почему вы тогда продолжаете за ним гоняться? Тем более и суть, вы говорите, не в нём?  
Он ожидал в душе, что Сангуэса подозрительно прищурится, но тот лишь слегка пожал плечами:  
— Он преступник. Преступник должен быть наказан. Но вы правы, у меня есть и более личная причина. Мне не даёт покоя мысль о том, что за этим прозвищем скрывается человек, которого я знаю.  
Хайме такого ожидал меньше всего.  
— Которого… знаете? — тихо переспросил он.  
— Да. — Сангуэса опустил голову и сказал с неожиданно сильным чувством: — Понимаете, брат Кристобаль, я всегда старался жить по строгим правилам, которым научил меня мой отец. Одно из главных — быть справедливым. И, если я встречался с Висельником, то он человек, в отношении которого произошла великая несправедливость. И я тогда ничем не помог ему. Я был молод и, в общем-то ничего не мог поделать… но иногда это тревожит мою совесть.  
Хайме наклонил голову, пытаясь посмотреть ему в лицо. Загадка и нужда в скрытности как-то забылись. Он был уверен, что все давно забыли эту историю!  
— Если он был несправедливо обижен, неудивительно, что он избрал такой путь. Я слышал, Висельник борется с дурными порядками, грабит только богачей… — Конечно, нельзя остаться с чистыми ручками, и враньё это было. Даже когда грабишь богачей — страдают не только они. Но он, по крайней мере, пытался.  
Сангуэса ответил со смешком:  
— Это всё сказки. Но даже если он такой благородный разбойник, каким его воображают, насилие не остановить насилием.  
— Но иной управы на некоторых людей просто нет.  
— Вы же монах, брат Кристобаль. Над самыми могущественными людьми стоит Бог.  
— Бог попускает многие вещи, — резко ответил Хайме и удостоился более внимательного взгляда. Вот сейчас он что-то поймёт, казалось, вот-вот — но Сангуэса просто сказал:  
— Знаете, брат, однажды, уже после того, как я повстречался с Висельником, я увидел, как мельник бьёт подмастерье. Не просто наказывает, а жестоко избивает. Я тогда был особенно чувствителен. Я не вынес этого, остановил побои, выяснил, что и наказывать-то мальчишку было не за что… мельник получил по заслугам, подмастерье был отомщён, справедливость восторжествовала. — Он провёл рукой по лицу. — Только стоило мне уйти, как тот пострадал в два раза сильнее. Понимаете? Надави на человека, припугни своей силой — и он станет только злее и продолжит срывать гнев на слабых. Единственное, что поможет — это строгий закон и его соблюдение.  
Хайме открыл было рот, но понял, что горло перехватывает от злости. Он осёкся и сжал кулаки, чтобы куда-то деть гнев… и растерянность. Он ненавидел, когда его начинали кормить всем этим умным, справедливым говном. Отца Сангуэсы не убивали у него на глазах. Ему легко говорить.  
«Мразь. Долго ты топтал землю, пользуясь моим слабым характером».  
Так, сказал он себе, спокойно. Не время и не место. Вот посмотри на лик Иисуса, с Ним обошлись несправедливее твоего.  
И скажи что-нибудь, надо сменить тему беседы.  
— Я ещё под дубом заметил, что вы не любите излишнее насилие. Очень милосердно обошлись с тем парнишкой, что на вас налетел.  
Сангуэса только отмахнулся:  
— Помилуй Бог, за что его было карать.  
— Было или не было, а ваша невеста оценила ваше доброе сердце.  
До сих пор Сангуэсе было скорее приятно, а при упоминании невесты он помрачнел — так заметно, что Хайме радостно ухватился за это:  
— Я сказал что-то не то, ваша светлость? Неужто не всё ладно у вас с невестой?  
— Ничего дурного вы не сказали. — А на второй-то вопрос не ответил.  
— И всё же? — мягко спросил Хайме. Сангуэса уже достаточно разогрелся на откровенном разговоре про Висельника, да и, дложно быть, питал доверие к сану, как и положено такому поборнику законов, поэтому всё-таки начал — с трудом, сбивчиво, но начал:  
— Тут и не о чём говорить. Жениться мой долг. С доньей Леонор мы хорошо знакомы, я очень сердечно к ней отношусь. — Помедлив, он прибавил: — Наверное, поэтому-то я и боюсь, что она будет несчастна со мной.  
— Думаете, она любит кого-то и..?  
— Нет, что за глупости. Мы оба знаем, в чём смысл брака.  
— Но всё же вы боитесь, что будете дурным мужем. Никогда не поверю, что такой благородный человек способен обидеть жену.  
Хайме, как ни странно, и впрямь не поверил бы. Предположений у него возникло три: другая женщина, невставиха или содомия.  
— Не нужно быть злобным подонком, чтобы сделать женщину несчастной.  
— Что, постельные дела? — не выдержал Хайме, и в глазах Сангуэсы промелькнул такой ужас, что стоило труда подавить смех.  
Ну что ж ты за человек такой, всё на лице написано.  
И что-то подсказывало Хайме, что невставихи у Сангуэсы нет. Мог и обманываться, конечно, но своему чутью он обычно верил.  
И тот подтвердил:  
— Я не страдаю телесной слабостью. Я просто… — он вздохнул. — Не знаю, сложно объяснить. У меня с женщинами всегда всё шло не так. Хотя я пытался, видит Бог. Но во мне будто сломано что-то.  
Он неожиданно сделался настолько грустным, одиноким каким-то, что Хайме даже позабыл на время свою вражду.  
Он-то сам не понимал, как можно не хотеть женщин, да и с мужчинами выходило, в общем, не хуже. Грех, конечно, но что в его жизни не грех?  
— Я монах, — заявил он, — а монахи разбираются в грехах. Особенно если речь об этом грехе…  
Сангуэса сжал губы в тонкую нитку и поднялся с места, так что Хайме не договорил.  
— Нет, брат Кристобаль, не разбираетесь. Я не монах, но вот вам урок от мирянина: не делайте преждевременных и оскорбительных выводов. Поплатитесь.  
И он стремительно вышел, оставив Хайме бранить себя за глупость и забавляться тем, что даже называть грех по имени не пришлось, чтобы Сангуэса сам додумал. Не равно ли это признанию? Вполне возможно. Уж во всяком случае, есть над чем посмеяться, прежде чем убраться отсюда восвояси.  
А месть подождёт. Ему надо спасать свою шкуру, а не дырявить шкуру Сангуэсы.  
Хайме поднялся со скамьи, подмигнул Иисусу и пошёл прочь из церкви.


	6. Chapter 6

Глупо, но вечером, во время ужина, за которым гостя-паломника по-простому усадили рядом с хозяевами, пришлось делать вид, что неприятного разговора не было. Суэро не хотел, чтобы капеллан или тем более Леонор заметили напряжение между ним и монахом. И сперва он держался скованно, но брат Кристобаль, должно быть, чувствовал свою неправоту — на его лице явственно проступало смущение, а разговаривал он вежливо и тепло, — так что вскоре стало полегче.  
Что за странный человек. Молодой, но взгляд успевшего пожить. Глаза у него были светло-зелёные, особенного туманно-матового оттенка. Непроницаемые. Он улыбался, шутил, что-то говорил и, очевидно, даже что-то чувствовал, но дальше этого первого слоя ты не заглянешь, как ни старайся. Суэро не любил таких людей. Обычно это означало, что им есть, что скрывать.  
— Так вы из Ла Мораньи? — поинтересовался отец Херардо, капеллан, когда подали кролика. — Наверное, знаете отца Бернардино? Вы же из обители святой Екатерины, да?  
— Да, конечно… Но, ваша светлость, вам, наверное, неинтересно про церковные дела? — монах заглянул Суэро в глаза почти что с просьбой. Ладно, чёрт с тобой, прощаю, подумал Суэро и сказал:  
— Я люблю быть слушателем.  
— В качестве рассказчика дон Суэро замучает вас нашими земледельческими делами, — хмыкнула Леонор. — Пока мы были в отъезде, здесь обрушилась мельница, и какой-то мор начал косить овец.  
— Старая мельница обрушилась? — встрепенулся брат Кристобаль и объяснил: — Я бывал в этих местах и помню её. Надеюсь, никто не пострадал?  
Суэро стал рассказывать о мельнице, а там и об овцах, о распашке, о проворовавшемся управляющем… он очнулся, когда уже подавали десерт — жареное молоко, — и обнаружил, что без малого час обсуждает с монахом взимание оброка с крестьян и то, как лучше организовать очередь на помол, когда мельницу починят.  
— Не ожидал от вас, брат, — заметил он, а тот легко ответил:  
— А, я родился в простой семье, ваша светлость. Кроме того, я люблю послушать то, что интересно собеседнику, знаете. Кстати, я заметил, что сегодня на двор привезли много скота, а прислуга так бегает, что никто не расспросил меня о моих странствиях. Готовится какой-то праздник?  
— О, — Суэро усмехнулся. — Через два дня мы ждём сюда самого короля. Скоро здесь будет суета в два раза сильнее сегодняшней.  
Брат Кристобаль ахнул:  
— А вы и молчали! Большая удача для вас, наверное?  
— И большое разорение, — заметила Леонор. Ей претили шумные празднества, но, Суэро знал, из чувства долга она терпела.  
— Если вы хотите посмотреть на короля своими глазами, брат, то задержитесь на два дня.  
— Святой Хайме ждёт… — неуверенно сказал монах, но Суэро поддержала Леонор:  
— Оставайтесь, это же небольшая задержка.  
— Святой простит, — поддакнул отец Херардо, и брат Кристобаль после короткого раздумья кивнул, улыбаясь, и принялся благодарить за гостеприимство. Передавая блюдо с фруктами капеллану, он спросил:  
— А что, у вас, наверное, и оркестр есть для встречи короля?  
— Нет, — Суэро тоже взял апельсин с блюда и надрезал брызнувшую соком кожуру. — Расточительство одно. Пусть дон Карлос смотрит и слушает своих любимых жонглёров в Памплоне. У нас для торжественной встречи есть горны и трубачи, которые обычно подают сигналы на охоте и для воинских отрядов. Это лучшее приветствие для короля.  
Сказал он это резче, чем хотел, но монах не остановился:  
— А как же музыка? Всякие красоты?  
— Донья Леонор играет на лютне, это по её части, — при упоминании невесты Суэро немного смягчился, хотя всё ещё чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Но брата Кристобаля, кажется, ничто не способно было смутить:  
— А я играю на виуэле. И ещё немного на скрипке умею.  
— Мы можем сыграть дуэтом, — любезно ответила Леонор.  
Суэро не придал особенного значения этим словам и почти не помнил о них на следующий день, когда подготовка к приезду короля сожрала всё его время — даже пообедать он смог только к вечеру. Однако, когда он проходил через замковый сад, чтобы проверить, как его украсили, то услышал мягкие звуки лютни и виуэлы из-за деревьев. Суэро с пяти утра почти непрерывно был на ногах, занимаясь бесконечным потоком мелких, но никак не убывающих дел, но всё же остановился. Это было неожиданно волнующе, — переплетение аккордов, льющееся непрерывным потоком.  
Суэро потихоньку, чтобы не помешать, прошёл через кусты и остановился за апельсиновыми деревьями. Леонор и монах сидели на скамье, играя без слов она на лютне, а он на виуэле, почти не глядя друг на друга, и только иногда пересекаясь взглядами перед сложными моментами. Тогда на лицах обоих вспыхивало особенное, тайное взаимопонимание, которое бывает только у людей, занятых одним делом и хорошо чувствующих друг друга. Суэро залюбовался обоими. Он чувствовал себя страшно одиноким, стоя в стороне от них, но всё же… почти счастливым. Может, потому и особенно счастливым, что настолько одиноким. Призрак единения, недоступного ему. Что-то, что наполняет тебя настоящим смыслом. Напоминание об этом всегда будет горьким, и всё же есть ли что-то лучше?  
Когда пьеса закончилась, Леонор прижала струны лютни и заметила:  
— Неожиданное умение для твоего занятия.  
Она уже обращается к почтенному монаху на "ты"! Пусть и к молодому... тем более к молодому.  
— У меня была бурная юность, — брат Кристобаль усмехнулся, и в его поведении что-то отличалось от того, как он держал себя с Суэро. Он был… жёстче, что ли? — Я пошатался с бродячим цирком, а там, чтобы получить свой кусок хлеба, надо уметь всё, что может потребоваться. Надо — научишься хоть жонглировать, хоть по канату ходить, хоть играть… Правда, в одном я вам соврал: ходить по канату я так и не научился, слишком тяжёл.  
— Зато к музыке у тебя настоящий дар. — После паузы она прибавила: — Ты мог бы заниматься ей.  
— Да вы сговорились все, что ли, — проворчал странный монах и начал рассеянно наигрывать аккорды на виуэле. Суэро хотел было выдать себя и выговорить ему за дерзость, но вовремя остановился. Слишком подозрительное поведение. Что не так с братом Кристобалем?  
Он задержался послушать, о чём они ещё поговорят, но монах начал играть вступление к какой-то песне, а потом негромко запел:  
— Говорят все, что я мрачен,  
Что не знаю я страданий,  
Богу ведомо, родная,  
Как в ночи я тихо плачу.  
Пусть никто не видит слёзы,  
Разве так они не горше?  
Суэро вспомнил. Это была народная песня. Её пели и крестьяне его собственных земель. Конечно, герой плакал в ночи от неразделённой любви, и любовь сводила его в могилу в последнем куплете. Правда, порой певцы добавляли текст от себя и заставляли беднягу страдать от чумы, тяжких налогов или даже жены и толпы детишек.  
Но сейчас звучали только те куплеты, что были о любви.  
Брат Кристобаль хорошо пел. У него был низкий голос, с хрипотцой, надтреснутый, но не слабый. Он не учился петь как следует, но был выразителен от природы — или же чувствовал что-то личное в этой песне, что заставляло его петь вроде бы небрежно, но на самом деле задевать за живое. Он смотрел на гриф виуэлы, а Суэро смотрел на его лицо, как заворожённый. Смотрел и не мог больше ни о чём думать.  
Певец добрался до смерти героя, но неожиданно перешёл на другой текст:  
— Но не стану я сдаваться,  
Выйду я на бой со смертью  
И, отбросив ей забрало,  
В нежные вопьюсь я губы,  
Поцелуи с них срывая.  
То любовь под маской смерти,  
Я её везде узнаю.  
Последние строчки песни Суэро слышал уже краем уха, торопливо уходя прочь. Он даже не подумал о том, чтобы прервать их уединение, — неподобающее, хоть и с монахом, и пение тоже было неподобающее, — не подумал, потому что был слишком занят собственным гневом на самого себя и на монаха. Да что он за монах такой? Что скрывает? К чему его гнусные намёки и мирские песенки? Да под его хабитом такие широкие плечи, что он мог бы быть не только циркачом, но и…  
Он остановился, тяжело дыша, возле дальней калитки, и пошёл к лестнице вниз, на кухню. Нет, брат Кристобаль, конечно, монах, но монах из простонародья, стоит это учесть. И не давать ему общаться с Леонор наедине.  
Тем более что её обязанности хозяйки уже сегодня не дадут ей прохлаждаться с лютней в саду. Вот и хорошо.  
Остаток дня он провёл в заботах, да и Леонор было чем заняться, поэтому к вечеру у него просто не осталось сил на разговор о брате Кристобале и тем более на разговор с самим братом Кристобалем. Ещё не хватало остаться с ним наедине ещё раз. Суэро отправил прислугу готовить постель и поплёлся следом, на ходу иногда прикрывая глаза, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Завтра опять было рано вставать.  
Он открыл их на звук шагов и обнаружил, что по лестнице навстречу ему спускается брат Кристобаль.  
— Вы что тут делаете? — спросил Суэро резче, чем хотел.  
— Хочу спуститься на кухню и выпить воды, прежде чем отходить ко сну, — монах слегка приподнял брови, но больше никакого удивления не выказал. — На вас лица нет, ваша светлость. Осмелюсь сказать, вам бы тоже поспать. Наверное, вы волнуетесь перед приездом самого короля?  
— Да нет, — Суэро провёл рукой по лицу. — Не особенно. Мне доводилось принимать его отца. Но всё должно быть как подобает, и я, признаться, устал.  
— Тогда не смею вас задерживать. Главное — отдохнуть, и всё пройдёт как надо. — Монах очень легко, но участливо коснулся его плеча и отступил в сторону. Суэро посмотрел на него с благодарностью: слова поддержки вместо новой суеты, разве это не хорошо? След прикосновения он ощущал и после того, как, кивнув монаху, пошёл наверх, но это было тоже скорее хорошо. Согревало.  
Наутро он, раскрасневшийся после умывания ледяной водой, прошёлся по замку с последней проверкой, прежде чем позавтракать. Закончив обход, Суэро сошёл во двор, шепнул старику Эрнану, что спальни стоит проветрить ещё раз, и вышел на мост. Впереди лежала тропа, которая где-то за линией горизонта вливалась в большой тракт. По левую руку в утреннем тумане маячили далёкие, едва различимые лилово-синие горы. Солнце уже поднялось над кромкой леса. Суэро прикрыл глаза и вдохнул. Спешить было некуда — ждать предстояло до полудня, если не до вечера, — а возможность побыть одному на утренней прохладе предоставлялась нечасто.  
Процессию стало видно около часу дня, как раз перед тем, как солнце начало жарить с самой высокой точки небосклона. Гости успели подоспеть до двух, и всё же Суэро распорядился сразу же поднести воды и, конечно, послал за Леонор, чтобы встретить короля как подобает. Вместе с прислугой вышел во двор и монах.  
Хорошо, что он уедет, посмотрев на короля, подумал Суэро. Слишком странный чернец, да и проследить за ним, пока гости здесь, не помешает. Яго даже получил распоряжение на этот счёт и теперь подозрительно косился на брата Кристобаля. А тот как ни в нём не бывало воскликнул:  
— Страшно волнуюсь, ваша светлость! Когда ещё простому иноку выпадет возможность увидеть короля.  
Суэро милостивым жестом поманил его к себе:  
— С моста можно увидеть всю процессию. — Брат Кристобаль подошёл к нему и увидел то же зрелище, что наблюдал Суэро последние пятнадцать минут: вереницу запылённых лошадей, повозки где-то позади, королевское знамя, повисшее без ветерка, солнечные зайчики на кирасах королевской охраны, а впереди — самого молодого правителя, дона Карлоса.  
Подоспела и Леонор. Монах простодушно спросил:  
— Король едет впереди на белом коне, да?  
—Так и есть, — ответила Леонор. — Я видела его ещё девочкой, но это наверняка он.  
— Какой он бравый молодец!  
— На самом деле он не особенно высок и крепок, но в нём есть истинно королевский дух, — рассказал Суэро. — Это и производит впечатление на каждого.  
— В старом короле стати было больше, разве нет? — каким-то странным тоном сказал брат Кристобаль. — Я видел его однажды и не забуду никогда.  
— Я предпочту короля с меньшей статью, зато и менее жестокого.  
Невоспитанный монах сменил тему:  
— А кто едет позади короля? Чёрные кони, прекрасные попоны с серебряным шитьём.  
— Слева — епископ Аснареса. — Суэро кивнул на рослого, широкоплечего старика с копной седых волос и густыми чёрными бровями. За прошедшие с визита старого короля годы он почти не изменился, только облачение на этот раз было поскромнее. — Он был доверенным советником старого короля. А рядом с ним управляющий королевского двора, дон Галиндо Энтенса, известный своей преданностью.  
— А Энтенса как будто сдал немного, — заметила Леонор. И впрямь. Он напомнил Суэро отца в его последние годы: держался в седле устало, а весь его вид даже издалека говорил об особой стариковской погружённости в себя.  
Перед самыми воротами с молодым королём поравнялась дама в богато украшенном наряде, и, предупреждая вопрос монаха, Леонор пояснила:  
— А это королева-мать, донья Жанна. — В её тоне слышалось восхищение, и, видит Бог, пусть королева и была француженкой, Суэро полностью его разделял.  
Процессия уже въезжала на мост, и можно было рассмотреть и гордое лицо Жанны с правильными, резковатыми чертами, чёрные брови вразлёт, ястребиный нос, изящные узкие ладони на луке седла. Спешившись, она, как и в прошлый раз, оказалась выше Суэро, хотя на недостаток роста тот пожаловаться не мог. Король Карлос был совсем не похож на мать — русый, крепко сбитый, с мягкими чертами лица, красивой, но несколько капризной линией губ. Только глаза достались ему от доньи Жанны: серые, меняющие цвет с оттенка грозовой тучи на безмятежно-светлый, глядящие прямо и пристально. Глаза неглупого человека.  
Суэро придержал его коня под уздцы и подал руку, помогая спешиться. Леонор оказала ту же услугу донье Жанне. Затем все четверо обнялись в знак приветствия.  
— Рад видеть тебя, Сангуэса. — Король не удовольствовался ритуальным объятием и похлопал Суэро по плечу. — А это твоя невеста? Как она похорошела! — В его глазах загорелся особенный огонёк. — Моё почтение, донья Леонор.  
Спешились и члены свиты. Суэро раскланялся со всеми, с кем следовало, в порядке знатности, спросил:  
— Вижу, дорога была гладкой.  
—Да, — кивнул дон Карлос, — хорошая погода, красивые места вокруг.  
— Бог милостив, — поддакнул епископ.  
— Красивые, но неспокойные, — сухо заметила королева-мать. — Перед началом путешествия астролог сказал мне, что звёзды благосклонны к беззакониям в эти дни. А здесь, я слышала, орудуют разбойничьи шайки, и мне было не до того, чтобы спокойно наслаждаться путешествием.  
Епископ тут же поддержал её:  
— Да, причём наглецы и богохульники, умыкнувшие священную реликвию.  
Леонор не порадовали эти слова — у неё даже дрогнули ноздри, но больше ничем она не выдала себя, продолжая вежливо молчать.  
— Как будто кто-то напал бы на такой обоз, — с почти нескрываемым неудовольствием отозвался король. — Для этого нужна целая армия. Эти шайки могут нападать только на слабых крестьян и мелких торговцев, и мы легко рассеем их. Проследить за этим я и приехал. — Он кинул повод конюху, и, хотя королева было открыла рот, чтобы продолжить пикировку, Леонор воспользовалась моментом, чтобы сделать пригласительный жест:  
— Прошу всех под крышу.  
Суэро с облегчением ухватился за эту возможность:  
— Мой дом и всё, что в нём — в распоряжении гостей, а моя жизнь — в распоряжении моего сюзерена.  
— Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, и всем подготовлены комнаты, где можно будет переодеться и отдохнуть перед обедом, — закончила Леонор.  
Энтенса кивнул, и в его глазах промелькнуло одобрение — как будто ученик справился с заданием.  
— Пусть ваш Эрнан покажет мне, где у вас что, — сказал он, и Суэро, сведя слугу с управляющим, проводил к дверям короля, а Леонор вежливо пошла рука об руку с королевой. Всё прошло как нельзя лучше, однако, уже поднимаясь наверх, к выделенным ей покоям, донья Жанна покосилась на Леонор с заметным неодобрением.  
— Что случилось? — шепнула она Суэро. Тот только пожал плечами:  
— Король ещё не женат. Может, дело в этом.  
Мимо них потекли потоки рыцарей, дворян свиты, прислуги… Суэро и Леонор направляли их кого в кухню, кого в казармы, кого на верхние этажи, и одной из последних мимо них прошёл епископ, которого что-то задержало во дворе. Длинные полы его облачения величаво протянулись по полу следом за ним, капеллан и брат Кристобаль почтительно подошли за благословением. Поток гостей наконец-то иссяк, и Суэро лениво наблюдал за духовными лицами. Епископ что-то говорил священнику и монаху, значительно шевеля бровями, а за спиной у него так и застыл его слуга, единственный среди них мирянин — человек весьма постного вида, но, судя по шраму на виске, более светской жизни, чем ему хотелось показать.  
Суэро встряхнулся, вспомнив о своих обязанностях, и только тут заметил, что Леонор сильно сжала его предплечье.  
— Что случилось, кузина?  
— Чт… о нет, ничего, простите. — Она смущённо отпустила его руку. — Я просто очень взволнована.

***  
Хайме дождался, пока вся эта публика переоделась, повалялась на перинах, умыла рожи, почесала жопы, что они там ещё делали перед обедом. Время тянулось долго, но ждать он умел. А вот когда они стали выходить, действовать надо было быстро, чтобы тебя не успели хватиться.  
Лакей епископа спал у него в спальне и вышел после хозяина. Вот тогда и настал момент прокрасться туда, но, едва Хайме проскользнул в комнату, как за дверь потянули снаружи.  
Вернулся, сволочь!  
Никакой возможности спрятаться уже не оставалось.  
Хайме обернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с Леонор.  
— Ты что тут… — начала было она, но он поскорее затащил её внутрь.  
— Пришёл покопаться в вещах этого козла, как и ты.  
Леонор едва заметно покраснела, вскинула было голову, но, вздохнув, признала:  
— Ладно, кого я пытаюсь обмануть. Идём копаться, в самом деле.  
— Запоминайте, как лежала вещь, чтобы положить её точно так, как было, — начал наставлять Хайме, засучивая рукава хабита и подходя к сундуку у изножья кровати. Вообще работы было немного — эти сундук и кровать, да ещё у стены стояла скамья с отделением для вещей под сиденьем, а в углу сложили несколько неразобранных сумок. Слава небесам, епископ тут в гостях, не придётся снимать гобелен со стены и простукивать всё в поисках тайника.  
Леонор подняла крышку сундука, и тут в коридоре послышался возмущённый рёв:  
— Почему только я тебя держу!  
Нет, судьба всё-таки сегодня погореть. Хайме захлопнул крышку, кивнул Леонор на кровать и сам первый полез под неё. Длинное покрывало должно было хорошо их спрятать, а места внизу было мало, но протиснуться можно.  
Вскоре Леонор тоже заползла в щель между рамой и полом, собирая платьем ту пыль, что Хайме ещё не собрал собственным животом. Они молча переглянулись, и раздался грохот открываемой двери.  
— Одну минуту, ваше пре…  
— Я же говорил, что будет слишком жарко, но нет, ты же самый умный! Закрой дверь. Снимай. Тебе ничего нельзя поручить. Ты даже никогда не можешь угадать, жарко будет или холодно, не говоря уж о чём-то стоящем.  
Слуг вздохнул. Раздался шорох ткани, а потом кроткий вопрос:  
— Вы теперь никогда не забудете, да?  
— Ну, пока проблема не решена — конечно, — фыркнул епископ. — Я же расхлёбываю твои промахи, вьюсь как… да не эту, говнюк! Синюю! Так вот, кто упустил девчонку? Уж точно не я. У тебя удивительная склонность не прибирать за собой. Я давно заметил.  
Леонор молча смотрела на Хайме, Хайме за неимением кого-то другого смотрел на неё. Ну что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Кто ещё-то?  
После короткой паузы слуга сказал:  
— Возможно, моя склонность сохранять ненужное послужит к вашему успеху.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Я не стал сжигать бумаги Менди.  
Некоторое время оба молчали, только шуршала ткань, да слуга переходил с места на место, помогая господину одеться. Выражение лица Леонор становилось всё более… торжествующим, наверное, но и диким одновременно. Хайме знал это чувство. Хорошо знал.  
Наконец, епископ сказал:  
— Если кто-то узнает, нам обоим конец.  
— Этому кому-то придётся молчать, потому что бумаги всё ещё у меня.  
— Ты таскаешь их с собой, скотина?!  
— Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Не за пазухой, я хочу сказать. Но они постоянно при мне.  
— Твою-то мать, прости меня Господи…  
— Я рассудил так, ваше преосвященство: если людей убивают за то, что им известно, и ты уж влез во всё это, то тебя могут убить следующим, просто чтобы точно никто ничего не растрезвонил. Так всегда бывает. Ну, и…  
— Ладно, ладно. В этом есть смысл. — Епископ глухо покашлял. — Пояс ослабь немного… Вот что. Принесёшь бумаги Менди мне, когда вернёмся во дворец. Хоть узнаю наверняка, из-за чего заварилась такая каша.  
— Конечно, ваше преосвященство. Я и хотел…  
— Ох, помолчи. Я думаю. Завязал? Подай шапочку, и пошли, пока эти молокососы внизу чего-нибудь не учудили.  
Когда они вышли, Леонор положила подбородок на сгиб локтя и задумчиво уставилась на катышки пыли на полу.  
— Ну вот и всё, — сказал Хайме, полюбовавшись ей немного. — Мы знаем, кто это.  
— Ещё нет. Епископ сам не представляет, что в тех бумагах. Это кто-то другой. И этот кто-то сидит очень высоко.  
Хайме дёрнул плечом:  
— Если бы король хотел уничтожить вашу семью, ему не пришлось бы нанимать разбойников. Он же король. Казнил бы всех, да и дело с концом. Нет вины — придумает вину. Делов-то.  
— Ты не понимаешь. — Она так погрузилась в свои мысли, что даже её голос звучал будто издалека, а неподобающее положение, казалось, совсем её не беспокоило. — Знатный человек, родня короля, всегда на виду. Его нельзя казнить под надуманным предлогом, это всполошит всех остальных и заставит бояться, а когда знать боится — король может слететь с трона. Может быть, старый король бы посмел. Но ты ведь видел дона Карлоса, он совсем молод. Года на троне не просидел. Нет, как раз ему придётся действовать окольными путями.  
— И обвинить твоего кузена в резне, — сказал Хайме, вспомнив слова Сангуэсы. — Вроде как он это из вражды. Есть у короля интерес избавиться от Сангуэсы?  
— Если он хочет проредить ряды старой могущественной знати — очень может быть. — Леонор снова уставилась в пол и тут только поняла, в какой пылище лежит. — Матерь Божья, я же вся в грязи! — Она выбралась из-под кровати и оглядела тёмные пятна на подоле верхнего платья. — Надо переодеться, прислуга увидит…  
— Стой смирно. — Хайме прохромал к кадушке для умывания. В ней стоял кувшин воды, через бортик перекинуто полотенце, и влажная ткань довольно быстро сняла грязь с наряда Леонор. Пока Хайме бережно снимал пыль, девушка и впрямь стояла смирно. Только выпрямившись, он увидел, какой у неё убитый вид.  
— Ты чего, сеньора? Мы же нашли убийцу.  
— Только радости это не приносит. Одно разочарование в людях. — Она слабо улыбнулась, и Хайме неожиданно для себя почувствовал жалость, острую, как булавочный укол. — И задача стала сложнее. Как отплатить королю?  
Хайме дёрнул плечом:  
— Если хочешь знать, по мне тоже потоптался король. Не этот, а старый. И вот я действительно ничего не мог сделать, потому что я никто. У меня даже нет права носить оружие. — Зря он всё это говорил, ни одной живой душе не выкладывал, но что-то заставило его открыть эту дверь, а, раз начав, остановиться он не мог. — Тогда я мог только смотреть, понимаешь. Ждать, как овца на бойне. И никто даже не сказал бы, что у меня есть право ненавидеть его и право отомстить, потому что я же никто. А я поклялся отомстить ему, только он возьми да помри. Я с удовольствием выпущу кишки его выблядку, потому что он не лучше отца, как и любой богач у власти. Только это уже не сделает больно мертвецу и моего мертвеца обратно не вернёт. — Всех его мертвецов. В том числе тех, кого он сам за собой оставил. Он провёл ладонью по лицу. Ладно, хватит об этом. — А вас любой назовёт несправедливо обиженной, у вас есть право на справедливость и месть. И возможность тоже есть.  
Она смотрела на него сердито, и он ждал отповеди, но вместо неё Леонор спросила:  
— Что за обиду нанёс тебе покойный король?  
Какое-то мгновение Хайме даже хотел сказать ей, но это желание быстро угасло. Он покачал головой:  
— Ты заслужила немного моего хорошего отношения. Не хочу его терять. Так что иди лучше вниз, на ваш пир, и постарайся что-нибудь узнать.  
— Хочешь отомстить вместе со мной, да? — Леонор слегка наклонила голову набок. — Это лучшая новость за сегодняшний день. — Она направилась к дверям, но остановилась, обернулась: — Послушай, а я ведь не знаю твоего имени.  
— «Висельник» меня вполне устраивает.  
— Месть — дело доверительное, знаешь ли.  
Он хмыкнул и всё-таки сказал, почему-то чувствуя себя неприятно уязвимым:  
— Хайме.  
Леонор молча улыбнулась и вышла, осторожно выглянув в коридор перед тем, как выскользнуть из комнаты. Хайме выждал немного и вышел следом, чтобы услышать из-за ближайшего поворота два голоса — Леонор, которая не успела уйти далеко, и самого короля:  
— Я надеюсь помочь вам в вашем горе.  
— Как же, ваше величество?  
— Найдя виновных, конечно. — Смешок. — Висельник отправится на виселицу.  
— А я слышала, что это не он.  
Король, кажется, совсем не удивился:  
— Он нагулял на верёвку в любом случае. И мне не нравится разгул разбойников в этих местах. Королевский суд уже разобрался с теми его подельниками, что были пойманы вашим храбрым кузеном, но и остальные гуляют на воле только до поры.  
— А разве вы ехали сюда не уладить земельный спор моих отца и кузена? — Хайме узнал холодок в голосе Леонор. Она всегда была такая безупречно вежливая, но, если уж хотела показать своё отношение, ты его чувствовал, даже если ничего не понимал в принятых у знати экивоках.  
— Ну, вы единственная наследница вашего отца и выходите за вашего кузена, — сказал король с откровенным сожалением в голосе, и Хайме даже выглянул из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он стоял спиной, опершись на стену возле Леонор в вальяжной позе. — Спор улажен в любом случае. Я просто не стал отменять свой визит, чтобы заодно выразить соболезнования, посмотреть, как идут дела в этих края, посмотреть, как вздёрнут разбойника… и полюбоваться на вас, пока вы ещё не мужняя жена.  
— Любуйтесь, пока есть возможность, — Леонор вздёрнула подбородок, — но черта, за которую нельзя переходить, существует уже сейчас. Мой вам поклон. — Она едва наклонила голову и хотела уже идти, но в этот момент по коридору прошелестела ткань и раздался звук мягких шагов. Хайме нырнул обратно за угол, но успел увидеть, что это сама королева-мать со своими дамами.  
— Хозяйку давно ждут внизу, — заметила она, и Леонор поспешила откланяться, а сына королева схватила за руку с неожиданной силой — Хайме увидел это быстрое движение, едва-едва выглядывая в коридор.  
— Не позорься, — шепнула она королю. — Она невеста твоего вассала, а ты болтаешься с ней в коридорах без свидетелей. Постыдись! И ступай вниз, все спрашивают, куда ты запропастился.  
Он рывком высвободил руку и молча ушёл прочь — но пошёл в самом деле вниз. Хайме усмехнулся, но тут же подался назад, когда горделивый взгляд королевы скользнул по повороту, за которым он прятался. Она ушла, прямая и величественная, оставив в душе Хайме каплю уважения — совсем небольшую, но всё же заметную.


	7. Chapter 7

Два дня Леонор пыталась добраться до епископа, а лучше до его вещей, и два дня сходила с ума от невозможности это сделать. Она всё время была на виду: то церковная служба, то охота, то король норовил пообщаться с ней. Когда же он, наконец, уезжал с Суэро — не иначе, на поиски Висельника, который всё это время торчал у них под носом, — то либо слуги, либо гости никак не давали ей ни покопаться в вещах Аснареса, ни даже поговорить с Хайме. Обе ночи подряд ей снился сундук в гостевой спальне. Хайме же прятался по углам и ничего не предпринимал  
А ведь у них было всего три ночи. После этого король отъезжал. Накануне вечером слуги паковали вещи и чистили лошадей, а Леонор кусала губы в бессилии. Однако наутро Хайме встретился ей во дворе, поймал её взгляд, кивнул на калитку сада. Леонор с трудом выждала, пока он неспешным монашеским шагом первым удалится туда, а потом ещё немного, прежде чем отправиться за ним следом. Чёрт бы побрал все эти предосторожности.  
Может, поговорить с Суэро напрямик, подумала она в который раз. И вновь отвергла эту мысль: придётся сознаваться в слишком большом количестве лжи. Ненавистный Висельник прямо у него в доме! Кроме того, не лучше ли прийти к нему сразу с доказательствами?  
В саду было тихо, и Леонор на мгновение закрыла глаза, слушая слабый шелест листвы. Как хорошо. Хотя бы немного одна.  
И тут же послышался другой шорох — шагов по песчаной дорожке и цепляющего землю подола. Навстречу Леонор шла королева. Впервые она была совершенно одна, без дам, и выглядела расслабленной, лениво вертя в руке веточку апельсинового дерева.  
Что ж, таких людей просто так не обойдёшь.  
— Доброе утро, — любезно сказала она, и Леонор присела в низком поклоне. После положенных приветствий она сказала:  
— Как жаль, что вы уезжаете так скоро.  
— Увы. Мне всегда нравилось здесь, но моего сына ждёт другой могущественный вассал. Дон Луис ждёт нас к Троицыну дню, и мы собираемся отстоять праздничную службу вместе с ним. — Королева поднесла к лицу веточку, прокрутила в пальцах. По молодости лет Леонор считала, что юность всегда преимущество, но зрелая красота и уверенность доньи Жанны вызывала у неё даже зависть. — Это весьма ответственное дело.  
— Мне казалось, его величество сильно желает поймать Висельника.  
— Это мальчишество, — отмахнулась королева. — Объехать вассалов куда важнее, чем какой-то один разбойник, пусть и наглый. Этим должен заниматься ваш жених дон Суэро, как бы король ни переживал из-за этого и ни желал вас впечатлить. Да-да, желал, — кивнула она, когда Леонор недоверчиво отстранилась. — Это ведь тот бандит, что напал на ваш дом? Как не пообещать разделаться.  
— Говорят, это был не он, — сказала Леонор и широко раскрыла глаза, ожидая, как это воспримет донья Жанна. Король казался странно равнодушен к новости, а вот его мать слегка вскинула брови:  
— А кто же тогда?  
— Я слышала… что дело серьёзнее простого ограбления.  
Королева сделала решительный шаг вперёд:  
— Серьёзнее? Объяснитесь! Это может быть очень важное дело.  
Леонор даже растерялась, не ожидая такого напора и не зная, что ответить, но её спас голос со стороны калитки:  
— Доброе утро, матушка!  
Донья Жанна обернулась, и Леонор увидела, как в одно мгновение изменилось её лицо. Она не улыбнулась сыну, не выразила радость как-то заметно, но морщинка между бровей разгладилась, глаза засветились скрытой нежностью, она даже стала выглядеть моложе. Когда он подошёл, Леонор увидела отражение этой нежности и в его лице. Король никогда не пытался услужить матери, держался почти что холодно — как и она с ним, — но сейчас, вблизи, было особенно хорошо видно, что на неё он смотрит, как смотрят только на действительно любимую мать.  
Леонор почувствовала комок в горле, когда король поклонился сперва донье Жанне, потом ей, и улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Вот, матушка, вы осуждали меня за общение с доньей Леонор, а сами шепчетесь с ней по углам. И то сказать, это наш последний шанс полюбоваться её красотой.  
Королева покачала головой, а Леонор решила воспользоваться этим, чтобы уйти:  
— И всё же я не хочу вызвать неудовольствие доньи Жанны. Позвольте уйти, ваше величество. Я ещё увижусь с вами, когда вы будете отъезжать. — Присев в поклоне, она поспешила прочь по тропинке и успела услышать, как королева выговаривает сыну:  
— Тебе стоило бы поучиться приличиям у неё. Где ты был, искал разбойников под кроватью?  
Король фыркнул и ответил что-то, но Леонор уже не разобрала, что именно, да и не старалась. Где-то в саду её должен был ждать Хайме. Она добралась уже до старого дуба, а он всё не показывался. Леонор остановилась, оглядываясь, и едва не закричала, когда чья-то рука коснулась её плеча, вынырнув из-за кустов сирени у неё за спиной.  
Чёртов Висельник высунул голову из переплетения ветвей, а потом и выбрался сам.  
— Уж извини, не хотел попасться королеве и другим знатным особам на глаза.  
Леонор торопливо провела ладонью по лицу, пытаясь стереть страх, как стирают капли дождя с лица, а вместе с ним — остро ощущавшийся запах дыма. Он до сих пор мерещился ей иногда.  
— Сразу к делу, — сказала она. — Времени мало.  
— А я вправду тебя напугал, — даже удивился он, заглянув ей в лицо. — Слушай, не хотел. Привык, что ты ни черта не боишься. — Он даже смущённо потёр шею после этого признания, даром что так и продолжал неуважительно обращаться к ней на "ты". — Что касается дела… Хватит пытаться к ним подобраться. Епископ сейчас одевается в дорогу. Я просто пойду туда и зарежу его и прислугу. Если сделаю всё быстро, успеем покопаться в его бумагах. Если нет — хотя бы один виновник резни отправиться прямиком в адское пекло.  
Леонор вскинула брови:  
— Ты это всерьёз? Конечно, я против. Нельзя рубить сплеча, не разобравшись.  
— А чего там думать? Он же отдал приказ.  
— Ты же сам слышал, дело сложнее, чем кажется. Я предпочту отступить сейчас, чем наломать дров. Кроме того, — она дёрнула плечом, — ты можешь сам погибнуть.  
— Рано или поздно всё равно помирать, — отмахнулся он, — я каждый день рискую. Ты послушай, — Леонор открыла было рот и подняла руку, но Хайме внезапно взял её за плечи: — Потом шанса убить его не будет.

***  
Суэро думал об отъезде короля с облегчением: дело сделано, можно вернуться к прежней жизни — и уж точно есть меньше разнообразных яств. Кроме того, ему не нравились взгляды, которые дон Карлос кидал на Леонор, и то, как он стремился влезть в дела герцогства. Но, положа руку на сердце, хотя отец Суэро не стерпел бы подобного от даже от отца нынешнего короля, у самого Суэро это, скорее, вызывало расположение. Окоротить дона Карлоса, если он покусится на вольности знати, всегда можно, а вот развить в короле неравнодушие к делам в стране никому не под силу, кроме него самого.  
Даже если это интерес к поимке местного разбойника.  
Размышляя об этом, Суэро углубился в сад. Эрнан сказал ему, что король и королева-мать ушли сюда, но, верно, зашли с другой стороны, потому что Суэро пока что шёл в одиночестве — и против воли не спешил, так хорошо было в саду утром. Птицы бурно чирикали, проснувшись, солнце ещё не вытопило из-под деревьев прохладу и лёгкий туман. Но вдруг в птичье пение вплелись человеческие голоса, женский и мужской. Оба старались говорить тихо, но сильные чувства заставляли то одно, то другое слово вылетать громче остальных:  
— …погибнуть.  
— Послушай…  
Выразительный мужской голос определённо принадлежал монаху. Женский же… не может быть.  
Суэро сделал несколько мягких шагов, нырнул под тяжёлыми от цветов ветками сирени и увидел в просвет между листьями, что брат Кристобаль самым непочтительным образом держит Леонор за плечи.  
— Зачем тебе всё это? — спросила Леонор. Будто опомнившись, монах отпустил её и недовольно дёрнул плечом:  
— Так моя душа просит.  
Это было слишком.   
У него под носом, в его доме!  
Суэро одним сильным движением продрался сквозь ветки и, не успел чёртов монах поднять руку, схватил его за горло. Брат Кристобаль, оскалившись, пытался вырваться, одной рукой перехватив душащую его руку за запястье, а другой нацелился Суэро в глаза. Ногой он лягнул Суэро в пах, но хабит смягчил удар, и Суэро успел податься назад, а руку с согнутыми как когти пальцами перехватил.  
— Прекратите, — прошипела Леонор. — Суэро, дайте объяснить!  
Но он притянул монаха к себе, желая крепко отделать за нанесённое оскорбление. Тот неожиданно ударил его кулаком под дых, и увернуться или отбить удар на этот раз не удалось. Воздух вышибло из лёгких, Суэро согнулся пополам, и, когда он отпустил брата Кристобаля, перед его глазами мелькнул задравшийся рукав хабита и рука монаха, покрытая рыжими волосками. Через жилистое предплечье наискось шёл уродливо бугрящийся шрам.  
Суэро просипел:  
— Висельник, — закашлялся и выпрямился для новой атаки, но разбойник спросил:  
— Разве ты не обещал защищать меня как своего гостя?  
Он преобразился на глазах. Выпрямился, развернул плечи и даже выглядел теперь сильнее и опаснее. Постный вид монаха сменился наглой усмешкой, и — как Суэро мог раньше не замечать? — он был рыжим, только волосы выкрасил в тёмный цвет.  
— Чтоб тебе в аду гореть, — выдохнул Суэро. Он и в самом деле обещал, а Сангуэса никогда не нарушали своего слова. Короли сменялись, дворяне предавали их и друг друга, но семья Суэро всегда блюла свою честь. Отец говорил: если дал слово — выполни любой ценой. На этом стоит государство и всё общество. На силе слова.  
Даже если оно дано тому, кто слова не блюдёт.  
Висельник картинно развёл руками, вновь откидывая рукава хабита, и в этот момент из-за деревьев вышел король.  
— Шрам! — воскликнул он. — Будь я проклят, если это не Висельник!  
Леонор бросилась к нему, будто бы ища защиты, но Суэро понимал — она пытается спасти разбойника.  
Всего мгновение он смотрел в лицо Висельника, а тот смотрел на него.  
Потом Суэро бросился на него, достав кинжал — единственное бывшее у него оружие. Он притянул Висельника к себе и шепнул:  
— Гобелен в моей спальне, — и оттолкнул его будто бы в драке.  
Висельник ловко подыграл ему, сделав вид, что вывернулся из хватки, и рванул через сад со всех ног. Леонор даже не посмотрела ему вслед — она во все глаза глядела на Суэро.  
— Солдаты! — звучно крикнул король. — Ко мне! В замке укрывается разбойник!  
Вскоре сад кишел людьми дона Карлоса. Сборы были позабыты, и растерянные члены свиты либо торчали во дворе, либо были отправлены неугомонным королём помогать в обыске. Суэро принимал в нём активнейшее участие: отрядил Эрнана показать каждый закуток, открывал хозяйскими ключами кладовые, даже спустился в подвал. Не сказать, чтобы он делал всё это с лёгким сердцем — его мучили сомнения, правильно ли он поступил. Но он делал это уверенно, потому что знал: Висельник спрятался в тайнике за гобеленом в его собственной спальне, а свою спальню Суэро обыскивал лично.  
Человек, которого он обещал найти, человек, который ходил в волоске от короля, человек, который бесчестил его, Суэро, невесту.  
Живот до сих пор ныл от его тычка. Наверняка расплылся отличный синяк.  
По крайней мере, защитив Висельника, Суэро может сам решить вопросы своей чести и порезать его на куски.  
А вот Леонор… Что же делать с ней?  
Поднявшись из подвала в зал и заперев двери, он, словно в ответ на свой вопрос, лицом к лицу встретился со своей невестой.  
— Я правильно всё поняла? — шёпотом спросила она. — Неужели вы выполнили обещание?  
— Которое из своих обещаний? — мрачно усмехнулся он. — Данное гостю или данное королю?  
Она всё-таки опустила взгляд в смущении.  
— Суэро, я Сангуэса лишь наполовину, — прерывающимся голосом сказала она. — Но поверьте моему слову. Я не сделала ничего, что порочило бы мою или вашу честь. Клянусь.  
— А что же вы тогда делали в его обществе? — процедил Суэро.  
— Я пыталась докопаться до правды о гибели моей семьи. Он искал для меня сведения.  
Он едва не крикнул на весь зал, но вовремя одёрнул себя и полузадушенно прорычал:  
— И почему нельзя было сказать мне? Попросить о помощи меня? Зачем…  
В этот момент он увидел, как в зал входит дон Карлос, и усилием воли проглотил и горечь, и гнев, и всё, что он хотел высказать кузине. Продержаться совсем немного, выдержкой вытравить все чувства из души — и она онемеет. Многие из чувств Суэро уже покоились омертвевшими на дне его души, хотя бороться с такими сильными ему ещё, пожалуй, не доводилось.  
Дон Карлос подошёл к нему стремительно, так что следующие за ним Аснарес, мажордом и дворяне охраны едва поспевали за ним.  
— Ничего! — выпалил он. — Испарился, ебать его в… простите, донья Леонор. — Он провёл рукой по лицу и всё-таки выругался: — Невидимка ёбаный. Нужно обыскать всё ещё раз. Простучать все стены. Снять каждую занавеску.  
— Ваше величество, — сдержанно произнёс Суэро, — я бы не хотел разрушения собственного дома.  
— Нужно найти его! — Дон Карлос ударил кулаком по собственной ладони.  
Суэро вздохнул и сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Я сам разберусь с этим, ваше величество. В конце концов, это моя земля и мой разбойник. Вас, к тому же, ждёт дорога.  
— И дон Луис, — поддержала его королева-мать. — Мы должны быть у него…  
— Да-да, к Троицыну дню, — дон Карлос вновь обернулся к Суэро. — Вот только опасный разбойник, который всё это время гулял прямо у меня под боком, заставляет задуматься, не находите, дон Суэро? Я задаюсь вопросами о том, кем он приходится вам и кем вы приходитесь мне.  
— Ваши сомнения оскорбительны, — холодно ответил Суэро. — Хотите прямо обвинить меня в измене?  
— А что вы скажете, если я обвиню? — прищурился король. Леонор осторожно выступила вперёд:  
— Суэро, будьте благоразумны.  
— Карлос, — в голосе доньи Жанны зазвенел металл.  
Но было поздно. Суэро почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в оскале.  
— Если вы обвините меня в этом прямо, мне ничего не останется, кроме как защищать своё доброе имя, — почти прошептал он.  
— Так докажите свою верность! — рявкнул король. Крик прозвучал нелепо после тихих слов Суэро, и он заговорил сдержанней: — Докажите, что вы не имели никаких дел с Висельником и не имели раньше, когда он перебил Менди.  
Суэро даже отшатнулся и открыл рот для ответа, о котором, он знал заранее, он потом пожалеет. Но иногда ты ясно видишь пропасть перед собой и всё равно несёшься к ней. Просто не можешь остановиться.  
Но вперёд выступила Леонор:  
— Я выступлю этим доказательством. Я готова быть залогом верности моего кузена и жениха.  
Суэро выдохнул:  
— Нет, — а король после первого удивления откровенно обрадовался:  
— Самый прекрасный и чистый залог из возможных! Я возьму вас с собой как живое воплощение верности дона Суэро, а дон Суэро пусть изловит Висельника. Тогда-то мы и узнаем подоплёку всего дела. А до тех пор вы останетесь при мне… точнее, при моей матушке, — приличия ради оговорился он.  
— Благоразумное решение, — поспешила сказать донья Жанна. — Я с радостью приму донью Леонор в свою свиту и буду обращаться с ней не хуже, чем с родной дочерью.  
Король сдерживал улыбку, но Суэро ясно видел предвкушение в его глазах. Ничто не удержит этого развратника от того, чтобы прийти к Леонор как-нибудь ночью, и защитить её будет некому. Леонор выпрямилась, горделиво подняв голову, и выглядела уверенной и спокойной, но ни уверенность, ни спокойствие ей не помогут, да и знает ли она, что её ждёт?  
Или её это устраивает?  
А вокруг стояли епископ и другие присные короля, и у многих из них были при себе мечи.  
Король же добавил ещё:  
— И ещё я хочу взять с вас клятву, что, когда вы поедете ко мне, с Висельником или без, то не возьмёте с собой большого вооружённого отряда. Я доверяю вам всецело, но лишние слухи и страхи в королевстве нам не нужны.  
Суэро стиснул зубы и заставил себя поклониться. Заставил себя протянуть руку, сжать ладонь короля и дать клятву. Он молча наблюдал, как его кузина уходит вместе с королевой, как Яго потихоньку зовёт пару служанок помочь молодой госпоже собраться, как возобновляются и сборы королевской свиты, прерванные побегом Висельника.  
Он так бы и стоял, но нужно было держать лицо, поэтому он заставил себя хотя бы уйти из зала, зайти в какую-то кладовую в кухне и там, зажав зубами рукав дублета, сдавленно закричал. А потом пошёл провожать короля.  
Даже крик у него вышел так себе, потому что его чувства уже начали мертветь. Если продержаться какое-то время, они всегда умирают, как дети, которых перестали кормить.  
Однако даже Суэро не выдержал бы долго, поэтому он мысленно возблагодарил Бога, когда через пару часов кавалькада всё-таки выехала за ворота. Королева уезжала в паланкине, и с ней в этой золочёной коробочке сидела Леонор. Уже за воротами она отдёрнула занавеску и выглянула, чтобы напоследок махнуть рукой Суэро. Этот спокойный, дружеский жест — будто она уезжала на прогулку, — стал для Суэро последней каплей, и он, едва дождавшись, когда последний слуга короля покинет двор, стремительно пошёл прочь. На ходу он шёпотом отдал пару распоряжений Яго, а ещё через несколько минут пинком раскрыл дверь своей спальни.  
Подняв тяжёлую ткань гобелена, он наощупь протянул руку и за шиворот вытащил оттуда Висельника, всё это время сидевшего здесь, согнувшись в нише в три погибели.  
— Наконец-то, — обрадовался тот, ничуть не обиженный грубым обращением. — Я думал, сейчас руки-ноги отвалятся. Что там король, ярится?  
Суэро молча швырнул его на пол и дал крепкого пинка в живот; Висельник лишь привычно скрючился, защищая пах, и прикрыл голову рукой, но Суэро, пнув ещё раз, потянул за подол хабита, вытряхивая подлеца из монашеского одеяния. Висельник придушенно хохотал.  
Здесь у Суэро прорезался голос:  
— Как только духу хватило притвориться монахом! — прорычал он.  
— Грехом больше, грехом меньше! — прохрипел Висельник. Ворот хабита стянул ему шею, но он не прекращал смеяться. Суэро в несколько рывков сорвал хабит, лишь руки остались вдеты в рукава. Под одеянием на Висельнике были лишь белые брэ.  
— Как только посмел посягнуть на честь Леонор!  
— Да срал я на неё, — огрызнулся Висельник и получил новый пинок. Пока он пытался высвободить руки из плена рукавов, Суэро, немного придя в себя, потёр след недавнего удара под дых и сказал уже спокойнее:  
— Сдам тебя королю, и делу конец.  
— Не ты первый меня кому-то сдашь. — Висельник осторожно поднялся, каждым движением будто проверяя, продолжат его бить или нет. — И где же твоё обещание защищать гостя?  
Суэро смерил его взглядом. Такая беспримерная наглость почти восхищала. Он стоит посреди спальни герцога в одном белье, называет на «ты» человека, держащего в руках его жизнь, и ещё поминает обещания.  
— Я его выполнил и ещё перевыполню, — ответил он. За спиной у него скрипнула дверь, и Яго вместе с ещё одним слугой посметливей вошли в спальню: у каждого короткий клинок на поясе, а в руках моток верёвки.  
— Свяжем тебя, — светским тоном сообщил Суэро, пока Яго разматывал верёвку, — я выведу тебя за ворота замка, и ты перестанешь быть моим гостем. А затем мы вместе отправимся в путь. Поверь, всё это время защищать тебя будут так, будто ты из золота отлит. И, когда доберёмся до короля, я со спокойной душой обменяю тебя на Леонор.  
— Леонор? — переспросил Висельник, пропустив мимо ушей всю предыдущую речь. Его глаза потемнели, и Суэро невольно вспомнил первое впечатление от лжемонаха: человек, которому есть что скрывать. — Она что, у короля?  
— Именно так, — отчеканил Суэро. — Она защитила тебя, хотя никакого обещания не давала, и меня заодно. Замок не разобрали по камешку только потому что она вызвалась быть залогом моей верности и добровольно отдала себя в руки короля.  
— Она у короля! — воскликнул Висельник и хлопнул себя по голому бедру. Даже в этом месте проступало немного веснушек, а его плечи и спина были сплошь усеяны ими. — Да что со всеми вами, Сангуэсами, не так?!  
Яго, который так и замер с верёвкой в руках, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, явно перестав понимать, что происходит.  
— Я так думаю… — начал было он, но Суэро стало не до того, чтобы объяснять ему все подробности.  
— Ещё недавно тебе было на неё насрать, — заметил он.  
— Насрать-то насрать, но она в большой беде, — серьёзно ответил Висельник и начал беспокойно разгуливать по спальне туда-сюда. Оба слуги следили за ним взглядами, как коты за птичкой, но оставались на месте, ожидая приказа хозяина. Суэро же совершенно забыл о них:  
— В беде?  
— Да, да, — нетерпеливо ответил Висельник, поведя плечами. Его грудь пересекал шрам, оставленный клинком, а, когда он развернулся спиной, стали видны старые следы от плети, но, кажется, он нимало не стеснялся демонстрировать столь позорные метки. На бедре до сих пор красовалась повязка, и ступал на раненую он довольно тяжело. — Слушайте. Она хотела выяснить, кто перебил её семью, а я помогал ей докопаться до тайны.  
— Как она вообще вышла на такого бандита, — вполголоса удивился Яго, и Висельник махнул рукой:  
— Случайно. Ну, и я хотел Сангуэсу убить, но это неважно. Вот что важно: мы узнали, кто дал заказ на убийство, а потом увидели этого человека в свите епископа. Здесь, в Сангуэсе. И нам удалось подслушать разговор епископа с этим заказчиком, — Висельник даже остановился и посмотрел Суэро в глаза. — Епископ приказал нанять кого-нибудь для этого налёта. Не сам, кто-то приказал ему. И у родни твоей Леонор были какие-то очень важные бумаги, которые ему приказали уничтожить, а он их сохранил, чтобы припугнуть самого главного заказчика. А кто отдаёт приказы епископу?  
— Папа Римский? — предположил слуга.  
— Но ему-то на кой хрен сдались Менди! — снова махнул рукой разбойник. — Нет, это сам король, кто ещё. Он так и вился вокруг Леонор. Может, подкатить хотел, а, может быть, в опасности не только её честь, но и жизнь.  
— Епископом может вертеть кто угодно из придворных, — возразил Суэро.  
— Неважно, это точно какая-то шишка не мельче. Значит, они все крутятся при дворе, рядом с королём. Надо спасать девушку.  
Суэро должен был заставить его говорить уважительней о знатной даме, но его занимало другое. Напряжённо скрестив руки на груди, он задумался: слова Леонор подтверждали слова Висельника, да и к чему такая сложная ложь? И, если всё это правда, как же быть?  
От размышлений его отвлёк голос Висельника — тихий, какой-то обречённо спокойный:  
— Ну что, сдашь ему меня?  
— Нет, — бросил Суэро, отмахнувшись. — Конечно, нет. Леонор сказала мне, что ты в самом деле помогал ей, и приходится тебе верить. Лучшее, что можно сделать, это объявить правду во всеуслышание. Начнётся расследование.  
Только после этих слов, обернувшись, он увидел, что Висельник так и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и их матовая непрозрачность будто бы дала трещину.  
— Не сдашь, значит, — тихо сказал он. — Да только хрен мне кто поверит, сеньор. Слова разбойника и женщины против слова епископа. Какое перевесит?  
Что-то в этом голосе показалось Суэро знакомым. Может быть, потому что ему доводилось слышать эту обречённость в голосах крестьян, когда те видели, что урожай будет плохим. А, может…  
— Значит, нужно придумать что-то другое, — сказал он.  
Какое-то время оба молча думали, пока голос неожиданно не подал Яго:  
— Простите, сеньор, что вмешиваюсь, но этот мерзавец говорит, что у епископа есть бумаги. Они и докажут вашу правоту. И что этот сучонок не врёт, тоже докажут. Надо только до них добраться.  
— Да уж, легче лёгкого, — заметил Висельник, обнимая себя за плечи. Ему, должно быть, было холодно стоять вот так, без одежды, но Суэро не желал, чтобы разбойник при нём вновь переодевался монахом. Хватило ему одной исповеди у него!  
— Надо подобраться скрытно, либо застать врасплох, — предположил он. — И лучше скрытно, потому что я обещал не перемещаться с большим вооружённым отрядом вслед за королём. Да и без клятвы это было бы опасно. Могут подумать, что я затеваю мятеж, а там никто не будет разбираться, зачем и куда я ехал, особенно после нашей ссоры на глазах у всех.  
— Да, нужно прикрытие, — протянул Висельник и вдруг решительно ткнул пальцем в Суэро. — Знаю! У меня есть друзья в бродячем цирке. Они обретаются не так далеко отсюда в это время года. Король любит представления, а его мать сама не своя до гадалок. Мои ребята не откажутся подзаработать, а заодно проведут нас в толпе жонглёров, и мы сможем покопаться в вещах епископа.  
Суэро поморщился: такая постановка вопроса претила ему. Раздумывая, он снова и снова оглядывал покрытые веснушками широкие плечи Висельника и простонародно короткие брэ, не закрывавшие крепкие ноги — и, наконец, не выдержал:  
— Ради Бога, Яго, принеси ему какой-нибудь одежды. Я сам мёрзну, когда смотрю на него.  
— Ещё вещи хорошие на такую паскуду переводить, — проворчал тот, но послушно отправился выполнять приказ. Второму слуге Суэро молча кивнул, и тот вышел, настороженно поглядывая на Висельника.  
Разбойник насмешливо приподнял брови:  
— Так хочешь остаться со мной наедине или не готов договариваться при слугах?  
— Не валяй дурака, — Суэро устало провёл ладонью по лицу, стряхивая одолевавшие его сомнения. — Но в одном ты прав, я хочу договориться. Мне нужен человек, умеющий действовать скрытно. Вот только что тебе до судьбы доньи Леонор?  
Поколебавшись, Висельник признался:  
— У неё доброе сердце, даром что дворянка. Не хочу, чтоб с ней что случилось.  
Суэро молча посмотрел на него и встретил ответный прямой взгляд — неожиданно открытый и честный. Висельник дал заглянуть себе в глаза и не боялся заглянуть в глаза Суэро, и хотелось думать, что это всё новая ложь, да не получалось: слишком мало выгоды было для него во всём происходящем.  
— Не думай, что я забыл, что ты разбойник, — сказал Суэро. В ответ Висельник расплылся в улыбке:  
— Не думай, что я забыл, что ты благородный кровосос.  
— Уладим наши дела, когда покончим с этим.  
— Я буду ждать, Сангуэса. — Тогда только Висельник отвёл взгляд и встряхнулся: — Ну так и где моя одежда? Замёрз уже голым тут разгуливать.


	8. Chapter 8

Первые часы пути к Леонор обращались лишь по необходимости, принуждённые вежливостью. Да и среди остальных дам королевы весёлые беседы не звучали, а рыцари свиты редко и встревоженно переговаривались. Никому не пришлась по душе ссора короля с герцогом Сангуэса, и по лицам было видно, что каждого мучают неприятные предчувствия. Каждого, кроме, может быть, епископа Аснареса, который, верно, считал, что защищён своими таинственными бумагами, и управляющего двора Галиндо Энтенса, который был слишком озабочен организацией королевского отъезда, чтобы интересоваться чем-то ещё.  
В отличие от него, Леонор чувствовала себя ничем не занятой, и это было весьма неуютно. В отцовском доме она всегда то училась, то помогала матери, то занималась рукоделием. В доме Суэро она вникала в дела его домашнего хозяйства, тоже рукодельничала, а затем на свою голову стала шататься по разбойничьим притонам в поисках убийц. Приезд короля и вовсе не давал присесть на лишнее мгновение. А теперь только и оставалось, что гонять мысли по кругу: что сейчас делает Суэро? Как он поступил с Хайме? Убьёт, пощадит? Жив ли Хайме сейчас, а если да — куда подался? Рассказал ли он Суэро то, что знал?  
Вопросы, вопросы, одни вопросы без ответа.  
Однако постепенно и свита успокоилась, и вид Леонор стал для всех привычен. В пути королева пригласила её к карточной игре, сыграли и в шахматы. Леонор попросила оседлать для неё лошадь, и ей разрешили ехать верхом. Рыцари свиты сделали несколько комплиментов мастерству её обращения с лошадью — пустых, хоть она и правда неплохо держалась в седле. Она видела по их глазам, что больше всего их интересует туфелька и щиколотка, выглядывающие из-под юбки, когда она ехала, перекинув правую ногу через луку седла. Но всё же ей было приятно. Приятно вырваться на воздух, прокатиться верхом без задних мыслей, приятно просто поболтать с дамами и с идальго, до которых ей последние несколько дней не было дела, все мысли занимал епископ. Приятно было хотя бы несколько часов делать вид, что ничего страшного не происходило. Что можно просто жить.  
Мысль об этом вскоре испортила ей поездку.  
Она не могла наскрести в себе достаточно ненависти и даже достаточно скорби. От страха и тревоги она тоже устала. Леонор ощущала лишь малодушное желание забыться и пожить, тогда как её мать, отец и старые слуги были мертвы. Ей следовало бы хотеть лишь мести или лишь похоронить себя следом за ними, а она улыбается комплиментам.  
Неужели во мне так мало любви, подумала она. Как можно забыть об их смерти так быстро? Ещё недавно её мучили кошмары почти каждую ночь. Она вставала, дрожа, пила воду, боялась снова уснуть — но на самом деле была довольна, потому что каждая такая ночь говорила: она скорбит, она платит свою цену за то, что осталась в живых.  
— Что случилось, дитя? — к ней подъехала донья Жанна, тоже решившая прокатиться вместо поездки в тряском паланкине. — Тебе тяжело оказаться далеко от дома и жениха?  
— Поездка в таком обществе не может быть печальной, ваше величество, — учтиво ответила Леонор. — Я всем довольна.  
— И всё же ты выглядишь печальной.  
— Мне и следует быть печальной. Срок моего траура ещё не вышел.  
— Сложно даже вообразить, что тебе пришлось пережить, дитя, — кивнула донья Жанна. — Господь послал тебе страшное испытание.  
— Спасибо за сочувствие, ваше величество. — Леонор помолчала, но чувство собственной неправильности и лживости всё нарастало и нарастало в ней, пока не прорвалось: — Позвольте задать вопрос?  
— Конечно, дитя.  
— Как вы скорбели, потеряв близких? Например, супруга?  
— Потерять мужа и родителей — совсем не одно и то же, а мои родители живы, благослови их Бог. Хотя я не видела их много лет, знать, что они мертвы, тоже совсем другое дело.  
— И всё же вам знакомо это чувство.  
Королева задумалась на какое-то время, пока вновь не повернула к Леонор горделиво посаженную голову:  
— Сперва ты не можешь поверить в это, вместить в себя. Потом ты просто живёшь дальше. Не знаю, что ещё можно ответить на твой вопрос. А почему тебя это волнует?  
Леонор прикусила было губу, повторяя про себя, что нельзя вредить своей репутации, но всё же не выдержала:  
— Мне кажется, я скорблю неправильно, ваше величество.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Леонор сбивчиво объяснила под пристальным взглядом:  
— Я слишком радуюсь этой поездке на вольном воздухе и получаю удовольствие от пустяков. Я беспокоюсь о своём кузене и о своих… слугах. — Хайме бы обиделся, ну и пусть. — Я должна бы хотеть сойти в могилу следом за родителями или заживо похоронить себя в монастыре. Или я должна бы жаждать мести. Но я занимаюсь вещами, думать о которых просто стыдно перед лицом смерти. Я играю в шахматы и катаюсь верхом, пока они лежат в могиле. — Леонор хотела бы, чтоб из её глаз брызнули слёзы, или чтоб они хотя бы звучали в голосе, но нет — он разве что гневно зазвенел.  
Королева слегка улыбнулась:  
— Не думаю, что они одобрили бы, если б их единственная дочь сошла в могилу следом за ними.  
— О, они бы одобрили, — непочтительно возразила Леонор. — Они знали, что такое долг, и ждали от меня достойного поведения.  
— Нет, — оборвала её донья Жанна. — Либо они не знали, в чём состоит долг, либо ты не поняла их наказы. Перед тобой лежит ответственность за семью. — Она отвернулась и устремила взгляд на дорогу впереди. — Пусть эта семья и состоит сейчас из тебя одной. Род всегда стоит впереди и позади тебя. Ты должна преуспеть ради предков и передать незапятнанную честь потомкам. — Она вздохнула, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Сдаться всегда проще, и отдаться какой-то одной разрушительной страсти тоже. Истинно достойно — сохранить ум и хладнокровие. Понимать, что для тебя выгодно. Нанести удар в нужный момент. Быть сильной. А быть сильной невозможно, когда чувства и сомнения раздирают тебя изнутри. С ними нужно примириться: принять одни, отплакать и отбросить другие, обуздать третьи. Тогда ты пойдёшь верным путём. — Она обернулась к Леонор и слабо улыбнулась. — Если ты хотела моего совета, то он таков.  
— Я запомню его, ваше величество, — серьёзно сказала Леонор. Эти слова в самом деле её отрезвили. До сих пор, переживая из-за своей беды, она даже не обращала внимания, что епископ Аснареса уже некоторое время едет рядом с ними на своём белом муле.  
— Ваше преосвящество, прошу меня простить. Я увлеклась беседой и не заметила вас.  
— О, ничего, ничего, — благодушно отвечал тот. Сложно было найти что-то общее между этим добрым пастырем и тем человеком, чей разговор со слугой Леонор подслушала два дня назад. — Беседой с её величеством сложно не увлечься. Её ум известен всей стране.  
— Вы безбожно льстите, — дежурно ответила донья Жанна, но епископ продолжал:  
— О нет, ваши достоинства неоспоримы. Видите ли, донья Леонор, её величество лучше многих мужчин умеет побеждать на любом поле благодаря своему уму. Но есть у неё и другое достоинство, которого я у мужчин почти не видел: она умеет и проигрывать. — В его голосе зазвучал особенный нажим, лёгкий, но вполне отчётливый. — Когда неоспоримые доказательства припирают её к стене, она не закрывает на них в глаза в приступе гордыни, а мудро понимает, когда пришло время опустить свой стяг.  
После этого заявления произошла лёгкая заминка — королева оглянулась и смерила епископа взглядом, тот, казалось, был совершенно доволен своей тирадой, а Леонор молчала, переводя взгляд с одной на другого и спрашивая себя: что это всё значило?  
— Не знаю уж, к чему вы мрачно напоминаете о поражениях, отец, — наконец, ответила королева. — Но, раз вы вспомнили об этом, то должны знать и другое: я опускаю стяг только тогда, когда убедилась, что это единственный выход, а до тех пор борюсь за победу. Запомни это, дитя, — бросила она Леонор. — Никогда не сдавайся слишком рано.  
И, пользуясь своей привилегией первой окончить разговор, она носком туфли заставила лошадь ускорить шаг. И всё-таки это было жестоко с её стороны. Разумным — на что же намекал епископ? — но Леонор от этого не было легче. Донья Жанна, сама того не зная, бросила её наедине с человеком, который был виновен в резне.  
Епископ пожевал губами и уже обернулся к ней, намереваясь сказать ещё Бог знает какую гадость, но неожиданно спасение подоспело в лице дона Карлоса. Король догнал их верхом на своём белом коне:  
— А я всё искал вас в свите моей матушки и никак не мог найти. Благословите на разговор с девицей, отче? — в ответ на насмешливый вопрос Аснарес, поджав губы, совершил благословение и придержал мула. Когда он остался позади, дон Карлос вполголоса сказал Леонор:  
— Он терпеть меня не может.  
— Отчего же?  
— Тому много причин. При моём отце ему жилось вольнее, а я для него лишь излишне шумная марионетка на руке моей матери. — Он усмехнулся. — Жизнь всегда сложнее, чем хотелось бы. Но, наверное, вам печально слышать о придворных дрязгах? Я уже привык ощущать их привкус и в воде, и в пище, а вам это должно быть в новинку.  
Леонор смотрела, как горделиво он сидит на коне и почти что хвастается придворными дрязгами и неожиданно для себя вспоминала их первую встречу, когда он ещё не был королём.  
— Я же знаю, что на самом деле вы не такой, — не выдержала она. — Я помню, как мы познакомились в ваш приезд сюда десять лет назад, вместе с вашим отцом. И я отлично помню, как вы плакали, и как мы плели куколок из травы.  
Карлос резко обернулся и даже вспыхнул. Отведя взгляд, он издал неуверенный смешок:  
— Это произошло так давно, я был ребёнком.  
— Вам уже исполнилось двенадцать, ваше величество, — лукаво ответила Леонор, и на этот раз короля заметно обидели её слова, но он предпочёл отшутиться:  
— Приятно, что знакомство со мной так впечаталось вам в память!  
Такой манеры он и продолжал придерживаться весь путь до привала — весёлой, но пустой, хотя в конце концов она не без удовольствия обсуждала с ним музыку. Но беседа о мадригалах сменялась разговором об охоте, стоило рядом появиться донье Жанне, Аснаресу или ещё кому-то, чьё мнение, по-видимому, заботило короля. Казалось, он желал во что бы то ни стало выглядеть более простым, жестоким и глупым и в таком виде представлять себя миру.  
Это печалило Леонор. Без посторонних слушателей король становился ей даже приятен, а этих назойливых посторонних вокруг было слишком много.  
Опомнись, сказала она себе, возможно, именно он отдал приказ о резне. Пусть она уже и сомневалась в этом: не похож был король на такого человека. Но ей следовало блюсти осторожность, и неважно, на кого он похож.  
Когда вся кавалькада остановилась в рощице, чтобы укрыться от солнечного жара, Леонор опустилась на траву в тени раскидистого бука. Энтенса неподалёку отдавал распоряжения, рыцари перекидывались шутками, а несколько дам даже затеяли игру в догонялки, чтобы размяться после утомительной поездки в паланкине. Дон Карлос вновь подошёл к ней, неся два бокала вина:  
— Не желаете освежиться, донья Леонор?  
— Благодарю.  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить разговор, но перехватил взгляд матери и предпочёл отойти. Леонор поднесла бокал к губам, но неожиданно чья-то рука коснулась её плеча, а на ухо шепнули:  
— Не смейте пить!  
— Что? — Подняв глаза, Леонор увидела Энтенсу, чьи седые усы испуганно топорщились.  
— Не берите ничего из рук короля, донья Леонор. — Он встал так, чтобы заслонить её от той части рощицы, где расположились дон Карлос и его мать. — Посмотрите на свет. Давайте. Видите мутный осадок? Думаю, вы и сами поняли, что это значит.  
Леонор, послушно посмотрев бокал на свет, и впрямь заметила слабый осадок и торопливо опустила бокал. Даже взгляд на это вызывал тошноту.  
— Разве это возможно? — одними губами прошептала она.  
— Всё возможно, — мрачно буркнул управляющий. — В знак доброй памяти о вашем отце не откажите мне в разговоре. Как только нам удастся встретиться без свидетелей, я расскажу вам кое-что важное.  
И он отошёл, не дожидаясь её ответа и оставив Леонор в оторопелой задумчивости. Мысли вновь скакали бешеной круговертью, руки сковал холод. Мысль о том, что её только что пытались отравить, никак не могла поместиться в голове. Она смотрела на солнечные пятна, лежащие на траве, нервно облизывала губы, и вино из накренённого бокала потихоньку лилось на корни бука. 

***  
Хайме с наслаждением вдохнул запах лошадиного навоза и жареных орехов. Эту смесь учуешь за лигу и ни с чем не спутаешь. Меж тем шатры труппы показались из-за небольшого холма только через четверть часа, а ещё через некоторое время до них донёсся гомон и пиликанье скрипки.  
— Как домой вернуться, — сказал Хайме, широко улыбаясь. Сангуэса, судя по ответному взгляду, не мог представить, что кто-то зовёт домом такой бардак.  
Он был прав. Настоящий дом Хайме был в дне пути отсюда и давно порос диким виноградом и травой. Он не был там с тех самых пор, как этот самый Сангуэса поучаствовал в казни на большой дороге.  
Но всё же шатры хугларов* Хайме любил всей душой.  
— Не кривись, тебе здесь понравится, синьор, — сказал он, направляя лошадь в проход между двумя шатрами. Теперь их ставили в другом порядке, но он всё равно на глаз узнал, где сидит гадалка, где отдыхают в перерывах между выступлениями, а за каким тентом спрятали загон для зверей. На утоптанной площадке разыгрывали сценку — значит, скоро закончат. Девочка была новая, а старого ревнивого мужа играл прежний Перико с накладным носом и фальшивым пузом. Хитрый слуга (Хинио, всё такой же смазливый красавчик, не растерявший змеиной гибкости) как раз достал из штанов и пристроил к юбкам девчонки огромную дубину, вызвавшую хохот и свист в толпе зрителей — народу набралось прилично. Даже Суэро слегка улыбнулся, когда Хинио начал пялить неверную жену под носом у мужа, хотя следующая шутка — слуга поимел заодно и мужа, — понравилась ему куда меньше.  
Когда каждый получил своё, а актёры раскланялись, Хайме спешился, а к нему, петляя между расходящимися зрителями, уже шла старая Мануэла со шляпой. Конечно, если всадник — значит, может отвалить побольше.  
— Господи, сынок! — воскликнула она ещё загодя. — Глаза мне не врут?  
— Бабушка! — заорал Хайме, обнял её и, подхватив, покружил немного.  
Она стала ещё суше, чернее и морщинистей, как старое морёное дерево, но не растеряла бодрости. Все эти десять лет как будто ничего для неё не изменили.  
Ребята со шляпами и корзинами, конечно, не прекратили собирать деньги со зрителей, а вот все, кто был свободен, выскочили из палаток, кто ещё в гриме, кто полуодетый, и почти каждого Хайме знал. Он здоровался, целовал женщин, хлопал по плечам мужчин… правда, с Пако, с визгом повисшим у него на шее, тоже пришлось расцеловаться, но Хайме не сказать чтобы был против.  
Сангуэса спешился и стоял в отдалении, зрители огибали его и его коня, как вода обтекает камень. Хайме кинул на него взгляд и махнул рукой, чтоб подходил. Он собирался наплести хугларам с три короба о том, кто таков его спутник, но Суэро настоял на том, чтобы не врать. Тупой надутый бурдюк.  
Убедившись, что вокруг не греет уши какой-нибудь зритель, Хайме широким жестом указал на Сангуэсу:  
— Бабушка, друзья — это дон Суэро, большой человек.  
— Ну хоть кто-то приличного мужика в дом привёл, — заметила Мануэла, и все заржали.  
— Нашим девкам надо брать пример! — прибавил Перико, обмахивавший потное лицо париком. Хайме махнул рукой:  
— Побудьте серьёзными хоть немного! У него дело есть.  
Мануэла подняла сморщенную ладонь, и те, кто ещё продолжал шуметь, замолкли.  
— Раз дело, то давайте поговорим под крышей.  
Перико ещё раз приобнял Хайме напоследок и ушёл снимать грим, а старуха повела гостей в свою кибитку. Хайме хорошо помнил её. Оказавшись внутри, он провёл ладонью по рассохшейся древесине. Скоро совсем развалится… кто будет первым, она или её хозяйка?  
Эта мысль почему-то вызвала в нём неприятное воспоминание о маленькой комнате в Памплоне, где он оставил Челиту, и он тряхнул головой. Не смерть, так предательство заберут у тебя всех. А то и смерть с предательством одновременно, если ты везучий.  
Мануэла села на лежанку, скрестив ноги, и указала Суэро на колченогий табурет.  
— Других удобств не могу предложить, сеньор. Но мы хуглары, у нас простые порядки. Излагайте ваше дело.  
— Дело, вообще говоря, у нас с ним общее, — вставил Хайме, а Сангуэса изложил:  
— Если вы в ближайшие дни поедете по нужному мне пути и как можно скорей проведёте выступление перед королём — я щедро заплачу. Мне… нам, — поправился он, покосившись на Хайме, — нужно попасть туда под прикрытием.  
Мануэла молча посмотрела на Хайме, и тот сказал:  
— Дело верное. Вам нужно только поехать в Бутрон и прихватить нас с собой. Всё остальное берём на себя.  
— И насколько сильно мы рискуем? – прямо спросила она. Хайме пожал плечами:  
— Как обычно. За меня всё ещё дают награду.  
— Щедрую плату я пообещал, потому что нам очень нужно это прикрытие, — мягко сказал Сангуэса.  
— А щедрая плата это сколько?  
Он достал из кошелька и кинул ей золотой. Остальные деньги, к счастью, Хайме уговорил его зашить в пояс.  
— Ещё два, когда доберёмся до места.  
Хайме видел, как заблестели глаза старухи и дрогнула ладонь, которая, он знал наверняка, никогда не держала такую большую сумму разом. Она осторожно попробовала монету на зуб, но и по особому жирноватому блеску сходу можно было сказать, что золото настоящее.  
— Ты одет под слугу хорошего дома, сеньор, — сказала она. — Если ты хочешь путешествовать с нами, тебе нужно нарядиться скромнее. Да и ты, Хайме, щёголем стал.  
— А, у меня такая рожа, что выделяться не буду. А вот дона Суэро хорошо бы переодеть, это да. Реито попрошу, он не откажет.  
— Реито на голову ниже твоего здоровяка. Сына попроси.  
— Да он меня видеть не хочет, не то что с моими друзьями одеждой меняться!  
Они попрепирались немного, и, ещё продолжая трепаться с Мануэлой, Хайме увёл барчука — подыскивать ему более подходящие для хуглара тряпки и показывать ему лагерь. Не все зрители ещё ушли, парочка мужиков слонялась, разглядывая яркую роспись на палатках и навесах — наверное, надеялись, что после представления им перепадёт от новой девчонки.  
— Смотри, сеньор, представления обычно дают на воздухе – на площади или прямо на лугу, как повезёт. Если идёт дождь, то разворачивают большой шатёр, но до этого, знаешь, стараются не доводить, слишком много мороки. За тем навесом клетка с медведем, не ходи туда. За тем навесом стоят лошади, туда тоже лучше не ходить лишний раз, там Мануэль, он злой, как собака. Это шатёр гадалки, там обычно сидит Мануэла, старуха, которой ты заплатил. Она здесь главная.  
— Я надеюсь, не каждого здесь зовут Мануэлем или Мануэлой? — заметил Сангуэса. Хайме хмыкнул:  
— Мануэла рассказывала, в её семье всех так называли, чтобы голова не болела имена придумывать, но, к счастью, нет, не каждого. Я со всеми познакомлю твою светлость. — Проведя его мимо жилых палаток и ещё двух кибиток, где сейчас народ переодевался и снимал грим, он вполголоса спросил:  
— Всем так уж необходимо знать, кто ты такой? Они будут бояться дворянина.  
— Я не хочу лгать, когда нет нужды лгать, и слишком ценю своё имя, чтобы отбрасывать его, как ящерица хвост. Довольно и того, что еду в толпе хугларов одетый как простолюдин, — отрезал тупой упрямец, и Хайме закатил глаза. Из кибитки вышла новая девушка, свежая и румяная после смывания грима, в простом платье, и тут же один из зевак поспешил к ней. Разговор он завёл галантный:  
— А что, в тебя правда эту дубинку вставляли? — и, судя по голосу, был не больно-то трезв.  
Суэро тихо спросил:  
— Эти хуглары только выступают, или ещё и подрабатывают как бордель?  
— Только выступают, но некоторые думают иначе. Да и чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, никого не волнует. Так что если разврат оскорбляет твой взор, сеньор — приготовься почаще отворачиваться.  
Хайме это сказал резче, чем хотел, Сангуэса даже покосился в ответ. Меж тем зритель перешёл от комплиментов к шлепкам по заднице и попыткам полапать. Хайме дождался, пока девушка крикнет:  
— Отвяжись от меня! — и тогда только двинулся помогать. Но Суэро опередил его:  
— Что ты себе позволяешь, сволочь! — да ещё и мигом очутился возле девушки и её ухажёра.  
— А ты кто такой вообще? — принялся гундеть пьяница, но Сангуэса больше не разменивался на слова, просто молча пошёл на него, оттесняя от девушки, и тот стал послушно отступать, как испуганная овца. Пока Хайме созерцал эту картину, к нему подошла пара человек из труппы. Реито почти не изменился: всё такой же рыхловатый, уютный, с коровьими глазами, только шерсти на руках стало как будто ещё больше, а на голове заметно меньше. Пако только начинал вешаться на него, когда Хайме уходил три года назад, и они до сих пор ходили чуть не под ручку. Если б Хайме лично не знал Пако, он бы смеялся, когда городской голова или проповедник пугали всех подряд развратными и женственными извращенцами-актёрами. Пако был похож на их худший кошмар: изящный, с маленькими руками, красивый, как грех, вертлявый и манерный, как сволочь. Он стал как-то взрослее за прошедшее время, хотя до сих пор больше походил на мальчика, чем на мужчину, даром что был одних лет с Хайме.  
— Ему не перепадёт, — сообщил он, тоже наблюдая, как Суэро окончательно изгоняет ухажёра прочь. — Уррака героев не любит.  
— Не, — лениво ответил Хайме, — он, сдаётся мне, по вашей части. А что за девчонка, хорошая?  
— Пришла в прошлом году, — рассказал Реито. — Отлично играет на ударных и кастаньетах, поёт, в номерах с Перико тоже хороша. И человек неплохой.  
— И хоть красивая женщина в труппе появилась, — прибавил Пако.  
— Да ладно, ты же всегда был нашей главной красоткой, — привычно пошутил Хайме. Сангуэса пристойно и коротко поболтал с девушкой, благодарной за избавление от наглеца, и вернулся обратно, чтобы покоситься на стоящих в обнимку Пако и Реито — и явно крепко удивиться. Хайме уже собирался припомнить ему разговор в церкви и высмеять, но Пако протянул:  
— А ты всё разбоем занимаешься, Хайме?  
— Реито же играет с огнём, и никто не против.  
— Реито играет с обычным огнём, а не суёт шею в петлю. Никогда мне не нравилась эта твоя страшная месть, — Хайме шикнул на Пако, но тот всегда был совершенно равнодушен к таким знакам, а Суэро уже начал смотреть пристальней.  
Хайме не желал, чтобы та история всплыла на свет Божий. Он не хотел обнаружить, что Сангуэса не видит в ней ничего особенно дурного или, того хуже, всё забыл. Стоит коснуться этого, и работать с ним вместе станет гораздо труднее. Если Хайме вообще утерпит и не убьёт его до окончания уговора.  
Но судьба была против него, потому что к компании подошла Агуэда, с которой Хайме ещё не успел поздороваться. Она была дрессировщицей и, хотя ростом едва доставала ему до пояса, имела весьма грозный нрав, а разбой осуждала страшно. И, конечно, последние фразы она услышала.  
— Он вернулся! — воскликнула она подходя. — Всех вдов и сирот ограбил?  
— Отстань от меня, карлица, — буркнул Хайме, но где там.  
— Или просто за твою голову объявили охрененную награду, и ты прибежал под крыло бабушки Мануэлы? — Агуэда упёрла кулачки в бока и смерила его гневным взглядом, пока Пако и Реито посмеивались. — Непохоже, чтоб твоя борьба за справедливость и месть за отца закончились хоть чем-то достойным.  
— Твою мать, хоть кто-нибудь может не тыкать мне в лицо той историей? — взорвался Хайме, но, конечно, было поздно. Встретившись глазами с Суэро, он увидел взгляд, полный удивления, узнавания и какого-то странного удовлетворения. Как будто чёртов Сангуэса давно подозревал.  
— А чем ещё прикажешь в лицо тебе не тыкать? — продолжила проповедь Агуэда, но Хайме молча развернулся и ушёл.  
Каждый в труппе знал его историю. Агуэда видела своими глазами, как избитого до полусмерти Хайме занесли в кибитку старухи. Пако пришёл позже и слышал от остальных. Но сам Хайме никогда никому не рассказывал о том дне на дороге, и ни одна живая душа не знала, причём тут Суэро Сангуэса.  
Да и не только в том было дело. Об этом редко вспоминали. Хайме надеялся, что в честь его возвращения тем более не станут тыкать в лицо. Ошибся, значит.  
Он ушёл за тент и сидел, прислонившись спиной к кольям медвежьего загона. Старая скотина любила Хайме — по крайней мере, не пыталась откусить голову внезапно. Остальным везло меньше, поэтому была вероятность, что здесь его никто не потревожит. И он сможет упихать память подальше, навалиться сверху, придавить её и снова сделать вид, что никогда не был слабым и жалким. Не терял отца и сам не умирал. Что он бессердечный и сильный, каким его считала его банда, а не воющий от боли и беспомощный, каким его помнили чёртовы бабы из труппы.  
Медведь завозился и зафырчал, учуяв незнакомого, и, когда Хайме поднял голову на звук шагов, он уже знал, кого увидит.  
– Теперь я хотя бы знаю твоё имя, — сказал Сангуэса, встав над ним.  
— Мне больше нравится «Висельник», — буркнул Хайме. Он снова начал созерцать пучок травы возле своего левого сапога, надеясь, что Сангуэса оставит его в покое, но тот неожиданно присел и заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Хайме…  
— Я не давал тебе права меня так звать! — рявкнул Хайме, но растравить гнев не вышло. Ни в нём, ни в себе. Суэро так и продолжил смотреть, прямо, пристально, как будто душу хотел вынуть. И ещё он был растерян, беззащитен даже, и это особенно сбивало.  
— Послушай меня, — сказал он. — Я подозревал, что это ты, но не хотел верить голословно. Я привык считать, что ты мёртв.  
— Мне насрать, что ты там считал.  
— Мне все эти годы не давало покоя то, что случилось.  
— Ну спасибо большое. Такая честь, что ты помнишь, как моего отца вздёрнули, как собаку.  
Суэро подался вперёд, совсем близко, и схватил Хайме за плечи.  
— Я хочу просить у тебя прощения.  
Хайме не думал, что такой человек, как Сангуэса, может попросить прощения у такого, как он. Он всмотрелся в его лицо — нет, не врёт, не издевается. Он и раньше говорил, что эта история его гложет.  
Да Сангуэса и не врал никогда.  
Хайме молчал, а он продолжал говорить — сбивчиво, глухо:  
— Я никогда не забывал. Я всё думал потом, что я мог сделать, но просто не находил пути. Я пытался хотя бы сократить страдания тебе и ему. Я тогда впервые убил человека.  
Хайме смотрел на него и понимал, что всё потеряно. Вся его тщательно взлелеенная месть. Ненависть к Сангуэсе, которую он старательно подкармливал. Не дурак же, давно понимал, что у такого же, в общем-то, мальчишки, как он сам, не было шанса что-то изменить. Но от того не становилось легче. Он всё это время был уверен, что Сангуэсе плевать на жизни каких-то смердов. И даже после его признания в церкви можно было делать вид, что это так. Но сейчас — нет. Хайме хорошо изучил этого человека. Он не стал бы извиняться, стоя чуть ли не на коленях перед разбойником, ради успеха общего дела или другой выгоды. И он видел его лицо. Лицо, при виде которого хочется сказать слова, вызывавшие у Хайме оскомину при одной мысли: «Я тебя прощаю».  
— Ты благородный человек, дон Суэро, — медленно сказал он. — Настоящий идальго. Я раньше про таких только в сказках слышал.  
— Это не значит, что я тебя отпущу после того, как всё закончится, — ответил Суэро и слегка улыбнулся. Хайме заулыбался в ответ:  
— Хоть что-то в этом мире остаётся неизменным.  
Ему действительно вдруг стало хорошо, будто он встретил старого друга.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, когда думал, что ты брат Кристобаль, и скажу то же самое Хайме Висельнику: пережитая несправедливость не оправдывает совершённой несправедливости. То, что кто-то нарушил закон в отношении тебя, не даёт тебе права нарушать закон. — Суэро поднялся на ноги и протянул Хайме руку. Тот, помедлив, принял её, тоже встал и ответил:  
— Сам закон несправедлив, дон Суэро. Его нет смысла соблюдать.  
— Если закон не соблюдать, воцарится хаос. Закон защищает простолюдинов от произвола властей, если хочешь знать.  
Хайме фыркнул:  
— Защищает! Если ты убьёшь любого из моих хугларов, тебе впаяют штраф, а если кто-то из них грубо коснётся тебя, ему отрубят руку. О чём тут вообще говорить?  
Суэро вскинул брови, но вывести его из себя не удалось:  
— Значит, чтобы бороться с несправедливостью, надо громоздить одно преступление на другое? Так, конечно, голоса невинно страдающих будут услышаны. Тем более что мы с тобой лучше всех знаем, кого задевают твои преступления. Нельзя бить только по знати, потому что всё в обществе взаимосвязано. Ты борешься с несправедливостью не лучше, чем бешеный пёс.  
— А что ты прикажешь делать? — оскалился Хайме. — Просвети меня, мудрейший из мудрых! Как мне отомстить за убийство отца, если закон божеский назовёт его преступлением, а земной закон оправдает? Как простым людям просто жить своей жизнью, если этого им сделать не дают?  
— Быть благодарными, например! — рявкнул Суэро, и Хайме почти с восторгом ощутил, что всё-таки привёл его в ярость. Не такую сильную, как тогда в замке, но тоже неплохо. — Монастыри дают вам хлеб и утешение, а ты похищаешь реликвию! Суды карают преступников и решают тяжбы, а ты убиваешь алькальда! Или ты хочешь общество, состоящее сплошь из разбойников? Так у разбойников должны быть жертвы, Хайме, и кто-то всё равно будет страдать.  
— А со знатью-то что делать, ты мне так и не сказал.  
Суэро смерил его взглядом, постепенно обуздывая свой гнев, и в этот момент — когда прямо на глазах раскалённая лава покрывалась застывшей коркой, — показался Хайме чертовски красивым.  
— У меня есть наместник в Лицарре, — сказал он. — Как раз неподалёку. Это благородный человек, который всегда судил честно и управлял порядочно. Я хорошо знаю его. Такую знать тебе стоило бы ценить, раз ты поборник справедливости. Ты похитил из его дома целую телегу утвари. Для начала стоило бы не делать со знатью этого. Таков мой совет.  
Развернувшись, он пошёл прочь и не обернулся, хотя Хайме и крикнул ему вслед:  
— Это ему не стоило заводить такую кучу барахла!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хуглары — бродячие артисты.


	9. Chapter 9

Лишь несколько дней спустя Леонор удалось поговорить с Энтенсой наедине. Пусть он и был стариком, молодой девушке не стоило оставаться в его обществе одной там, где их никто не мог подслушать, зато кто-нибудь излишне глазастый мог увидеть, как они вместе оттуда выходят. При дворе, как показалось Леонор, на это нередко смотрели сквозь пальцы, но её положение и без того было шатким. Все видели, как король норовит то сказать ей комплимент, то принести какую-нибудь сладость или бокал вина. И, хотя он не позволял себе ни единого непочтительного слова или жеста и не дарил подарков, которые поставили бы её в двусмысленное положение, ей следовало быть вдвойне осторожной.  
К тому же, организовать разговор в пути было непросто: почти каждая ночь проходила на новом месте. Леонор сходила с ума от тревоги и желания узнать, что же приберёг для неё старый управляющий, и каждое угощение от короля становилось настоящей головной болью. В напряжении проехали Лицарру. Но, наконец, удача ей улыбнулась: они остановились в старом охотничьем замке, на крыше которого находилась голубятня с отдельной лестницей в глухом углу двора. Если осмотрительно убедиться, что никого нет рядом, можно было спокойно подняться туда и спуститься обратно. И Энтенса понял её мысль лишь по одному выразительному взгляду в сторону лестницы. Когда усталые путешественники разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы переодеться, Леонор поднялась наверх по скрипучим ступенькам, а вскоре следом за ней пришёл и дон Галиндо.  
— Что же такого важного вы хотели мне сказать? — сразу же спросила она, не успел старик открыть рот. Тот сокрушённо покачал головой:  
— Увы, сеньора. Мой рассказ не сулит вам ничего хорошего.  
— Тогда тем более скорей раскройте его суть.  
— Это касается вашей семьи, донья Леонор. Менди пали жертвами королевского вероломства.  
— Королевского? — переспросила Леонор побелевшими губами. Дон Галиндо кивнул и обстоятельно продолжил:  
— Дело в том, что дон Луис замышлял переворот, и, король, должно быть прознал об этом.  
До чего обыденный тон для таких слов.  
— Вы мне в лицо смеете заявлять, что мой отец был изменником?  
— Скорее уж ваша храбрая матушка, если быть честным, но никто из них не совершал измены. Нет греха в том, чтобы свергнуть недостойного короля и посадить на трон того из его родни, кто имеет больше всех прав. Вы слышали, как в Англии поступили с королём Ричардом? Его власть урезали, как ужин непослушному ребёнку. А какой была судьба Педро Жестокого у наших соседей, в Кастилии? И вовсе смерть, которую он вполне заслужил! Педро сменил на престоле бастард, чья кровь была не менее благородной, если не считать того, что его родителей не венчали, а благородство души было несравнимо выше.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что дон Карлос запятнал себя какими-то преступлениями? — Леонор невольно продвинулась поближе и заговорила тише.  
— У Менди были бумаги, доказывающие, что он недостоин занимать трон.  
Бумаги!  
А Энтенса продолжал:  
— Эти документы пошатнули бы его положение до самых основ. И тогда на престол взошла бы его ближайшая родственница: вы.  
— Я?  
— Ваши родители хотели короновать вас.  
— Но… — Леонор даже не сразу смогла сложить слова в предложение: — Почему я? Почему не моя мать, ведь она старше, и не мой отец, который мог занять трон по праву брака с ней?  
— Думаю, это было чисто политическое решение. Вы не замужем, и вашей руки добивались бы многие, кроме того, юная и разумная дева — хорошая фигура, лучше, чем женщина, которая так и не принесла мужу сына.  
Вот почему родители больше и слышать не хотели о браке с Суэро, подумала Леонор. Вот почему отец был так взбудоражен в последние месяцы. Вот к чему гости уединялись с отцом и матерью. Тысяча мелких деталей подтверждали слова Энтенсы.  
— И они не подумали сказать мне, — прошептала она и ударила сжатым кулаком в ладонь. — Даже намекнуть!  
— К чему, если ваше восхождение на трон зависело не от вас? Вам следовало просто быть достойной дочерью. Как бы то ни было, король обезопасил себя, но вы ему оказались не по зубам, поэтому теперь…  
— И бумаги тоже, — рассеянно ответила Леонор. — Они у епископа.  
— Матерь Божья! Откуда у вас такие сведения?  
Она уже открыла рот, чтобы рассказать ему всё, но осторожность взяла верх:  
— Скажем так, дон Галиндо, у меня свои секреты.  
Энтенса оглядел её по-новому, с возросшим уважением.  
— Значит ли это, что вы с нами, донья Леонор?  
Этот вопрос застал её врасплох. Отвернувшись, она посмотрела на пустые голубиные клетки.  
— Позвольте мне подумать, — выдавила она наконец. — Хотя бы до прибытия в Бутрон. Там я дам вам окончательный ответ.  
— Что ж, это разумно, — склонил голову дон Галиндо, хотя по его глазам было видно: он совсем не рад такому расплывчатому ответу. — В Бутроне я приду за вашим решением.  
И он первый направился вниз, так что Леонор пришлось выждать, прежде чем спуститься следом за ним. Оно и к лучшему: она постояла немного, глядя на открывающийся из голубятни простор — вдали было видно даже стены Лицарры, — и пыталась прийти в себя после услышанного.  
К её смущению, она не была в полнейшем ужасе от вести, что её родители хотели свергнуть короля. Они казались ей способными на заговор. Всю её жизнь, сколько она себя помнила, они боялись и ненавидели старого короля, с удовольствием обсуждали его дела с французами и всё повторяли, что однажды колесо Фортуны повернётся для них другой стороной. Но на трон взошёл дон Карлос, и для них ничего не изменилось. Возможно, чаша терпения просто переполнилась, и они устали ждать милостей судьбы.  
Но не значила ли эта мысль, что в ней недостаёт дочерней любви и почтения?  
А что будет лучше для любящей дочери — закончить начатое родителями или отбросить мысль об измене, как ядовитую змею?  
И, наконец, всю ли правду сказал дон Галиндо и не покривил ли он где-то душой?  
Спускаясь вниз и хватаясь за выбеленные временем и нагретые солнцем перила при особенно тревожном скрипе лестницы, Леонор увидела внизу короля. Человек, отдавший, возможно, тот самый приказ, ходил взад-вперёд, что-то крутя в руках. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову и широко улыбнулся:  
— Хочу кое-что вам показать.  
Неужто ещё одну политическую тайну, мрачно подумала Леонор, спускаясь. Но он протянул ей травяную куколку:  
— Я до сих пор помню, как это делать.  
Она ожидала чего угодно, кроме этого. Осторожно взяв куколку и повертев её в руках, она несмело выдавила:  
— Теперь даже лучше. Вы и юбочку ей сделали.  
Карлос смущённо хмыкнул.  
— Должен же я был хоть чего-то достичь за эти десять лет.  
Леонор подняла на него глаза, не зная, что и думать. Если это попытка усыпить её бдительность, то какой в этом смысл? Он может просто утопить её в реке и сказать, что лошадь понесла.  
А если это галантность, то не такая же смешная!  
— Зачем всё это? — тихо спросила она. Король даже развёл руками:  
— Неужели не ясно? Вы всегда мне нравились. Ещё с той встречи. Я… — он поколебался, прежде чем сказать: — Вы единственная ведёте себя иначе, понимаете. Только вы видели мои слёзы и утёрли их.  
— Уверена, что ваши кормилицы и няньки видели немало ваших слёз.  
— Это другое! — даже возмутился он. — Не каждый день я говорю что-то-то подобное. Не смейтесь над моей искренностью, чёрт побери! — Он попытался отобрать у неё куколку, но Леонор ловко убрала её за спину:  
— Нет уж, раз принесённая в дар искренность всегда остаётся с одарённым. Я не променяю эту куколку даже на золотое ожерелье.  
И, пользуясь его растерянностью, она поспешила направиться прочь, чтобы скрыть растерянность собственную.  
— Почему? — спросил он ей вслед. Обернувшись, Леонор сказала:  
— Потому что Сангуэса, чья кровь течёт во мне, всегда более всего любили честность и искренность. Она украшает любого лучше золотого ожерелья.  
И пошла прочь, думая о том, что назвала себя Сангуэса, а не Менди, и вовсе не из-за того, что уже примеряла на себя роль жены Суэро. Нет.  
И только возле входа в зал она увидела, что возле конюшен стоит донья Жанна в сопровождении служанки, глядя прямо на Леонор горящими светлыми глазами. Она слышала весь разговор, её вид не оставлял в этом сомнений. Как и то, что Карлос этого не знал.

***  
Лицарра казалась совсем другой, если смотреть на неё не из седла. Больше, грязнее. Верхние этажи домов сильнее нависали над головой. Да и торжественности куда меньше, если въезжать вместе с крестьянами, везущими репу на рынок, да кучкой паломников, а не во главе отряда. Раньше Лицарра казалась Суэро маленькой и уютной, сейчас производила почти угрожающее впечатление.  
Накануне он мирно спал в одной палатке с человеком, которого год безуспешно ловил, а наутро переоделся в наряд, собранный по бродячим хугларам — не рваньё, как он опасался, но всё же отнюдь не то, что ему следовало носить по статусу. Всё раннее утро он шёл пешком, скучая по коню, которого накануне оставил на попечение Яго. Лицарра на самом деле не изменилась, только производила иное впечатление, а о Суэро сказать то же самое было нельзя. Видел бы его отец!  
При въезде в город — крепостных стен у него не было, — Мануэла заплатила страже пошлину за въезд, и всё прошло довольно мирно, хотя по Суэро скользнуло несколько подозрительных взглядов. Ещё бы: рядом с ним стоял смуглый и гибкий, как ветка орешника, акробат Хинио, а поблизости крутился растрёпанный рыжий Хайме, чьё лицо и руки тоже позолотил загар. Бледный и прямой Суэро смотрелся рядом с ними чужаком. Или ему только казалось, что он привлекает к себе лишнее внимание?  
— Я не смотрюсь странно? — спросил он Урраку, ту девушку, которой вчера помог. Этот разговор начался, когда труппа уже готовила к выступлению площадку на городской площади, и Суэро стоял рядом с мрачным Мануэлем, следящим за лошадьми. Работать с хугларами было всё-таки не для герцога Сангуэса, какая бы там ни была маскировка. Но Уррака тащила мимо свёрнутый тяжёлый рулон ткани, а помочь женщине — это иное дело. Когда ткань покрыла утоптанную площадку, Уррака выпрямилась, изучила Суэро взглядом и ответила:  
— Чёрт его знает. Каждый жонглёр смотрится странно, так что вы не страннее всех остальных, сеньор. Но чужаком вы и правда кажетесь.  
— Тогда не зови меня на «вы», — ответил он, стряхивая с ладоней пыль. Уррака только рассмеялась в ответ. — Сколько продлится выступление?  
— Весь день до вечера. Мы будем сменять друг друга, одни работают, другие отдыхают. Только после общих сценок будем устраивать перерыв для всех.  
— Весь день? — повторил Суэро и поискал взглядом Хайме. Тот как раз исчез куда-то. — Весь день… Мы так не поспеем за нашей целью.  
— А в чём ваша цель? — спросила Уррака, разглаживая ткань. Площадка должна быть идеально ровной для выступления акробатов, и Пако изучал её чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в землю. Помедлив, Суэро ответил:  
— Спасти одну девушку от злых козней.  
— Как в сказке! — она вся расцвела. — Она ваша невеста?  
Неожиданно для себя самого он сказал:  
— Моя родственница.  
Хайме вынырнул откуда-то с виуэлой в руках:  
— Есть новости о нашей зазнобе.  
— Кыш с площадки, хватит тут топтать! — Пако замахал руками, будто отгоняя кур. Отведя Суэро в сторону, Хайме сообщил:  
— Король проезжал через город, останавливался в доме наместника. Уехал только сегодня. Девушка жива-здорова.  
— Но кто знает, не пострадала ли её честь.  
Хайме даже удивился:  
— Она же знатная. Я думал, вы своих не обижаете.  
— Если б всё было так, — отозвался Суэро. — Да и кто знает, сколько она пробудет живой и здоровой.  
— Пусть твоя светлость не переживает. Вряд ли он захочет убивать её прямо в твоих землях. Да и подозрительно было бы нестись за ними вскачь. Не говоря уж о том, что надо дать им поработать.  
Суэро думал о Леонор, наблюдая, как хуглары разминаются, а Уррака громогласно зазывает публику. Хинио прошёл мимо него на руках, и он невольно отшатнулся, а потом и вовсе ушёл подальше, чтоб не мешаться, но рабочая суета подготовки всё же нравилась ему. Хайме казался совсем иным в этой обстановке, хотя выглядел всё таким же пройдохой. Глядя, как он наигрывает на виуэле, сопровождая музыкой начало представления, Суэро удивлялся, как такой человек ухитрялся быть правдоподобным монахом. Одна его улыбка, при которой он по-лисьи прищуривал свои непроницаемые глаза, казалось, опустошала твой кошелёк.  
Пока публика подтягивалась, Уррака танцевала, заманивая зрителей своей красотой. Танцы были грубоватыми, но двигалась она хорошо, а, когда к ней присоединился Хинио, на площади стало жарче. Затем начался номер с жонглированием. Мануэль натянул над площадкой два каната, и Хинио с Пако перебрасывались предметами, подпрыгивали и делали пируэты в воздухе на них так же легко, как на земле, а Хинио ещё и метко стрелял из лука. Реито в это время смачивал верёвки горючей смесью, чтобы после выступления канатоходцев выйти с огненным представлением. Затем из клетки выпустили медведя, и его рёв вызвал боязливые крики в толпе. Суэро же знал, что маленькая Агуэда нарочно научила его рычать в начале, чтобы впечатлить зрителей. Пока медведь развлекал всех ходьбой на задних лапах, поклонами, неуклюжим танцем и кручением обруча, остальные торопливо гримировались для сценки. После фарса большая часть труппы отдыхала в палатке за сценой, пока Уррака пела. Суэро с любопытством наблюдал, как во время её выступления Мануэль потихоньку проводил какую-то подготовку в разных местах сцены — и, когда потом толстый Перико вышел с фокусами, он как по волшебству притягивал предметы себе в руки или заставлял их двигаться без прикосновения. Один номер непрерывно сменял другой, и в какой-то момент Суэро даже захотелось поучаствовать. Поднять что-нибудь с земли, проносясь мимо на коне, или ещё что-нибудь. Смешные мечты. И всё же в лихорадочной работе и слаженности хугларов было что-то чудесное. Суэро любовался ими и даже позабыл о неловкости, когда Хинио, высоко подпрыгнув, падал пахом на канат, вызывая бурную реакцию у мужчин-зрителей, или когда лихо делал шпагат, и Суэро видел, как напряжена каждая мышца на его стройных ногах. Он всегда корил себя за внимание к таким вещам. Корил привычно, растеряв острый юношеский стыд, но сейчас отбросил ненадолго даже привычку.  
Он думал о Леонор, тревожился о ней — и всё же не заметил, как наступил вечер. Перико, отдуваясь и обмахивая платком потное лицо, сел прямо на сцене и махнул рукой оставшимся зевакам:  
— Всё, ребятки, хватит с нас на сегодня!  
Уррака и Мануэла ходили вокруг с шляпами, собирая деньги. Дворянин, смотревший представление из седла, спешился, кинул несколько монет Урраке и, приобняв её спросил:  
— А сама сколько стоишь? Такая красавица, денег не жалко.  
Уррака осторожно упёрла ладонь в его грудь, бормоча отговорки.  
— Мне это не нравится, — процедил Суэро. Мануэла, вернувшаяся ссыпать деньги из шляпы в ящичек, покачала головой:  
— В прошлый раз это был простой зритель. Теперь дворянин. Не повторяйте ваш номер, сеньор. Знатным не отказывают. Пусть сама разбирается, как хочет, мы ей ничем не помощники.  
— Но я, слава Богу, достаточно знатен, чтобы поставить его на место, — буркнул Суэро и направился к ним. Дворянин, посмеиваясь, сквозь юбки лапал Урраку за задницу и пытался, несмотря на её выставленные руки, ненароком коснуться груди.  
— Сеньор, я девушка приличная.  
— Ну да, конечно. Потрогать себя ты уже дала, причём бесплатно. Не жмись.  
Суэро свистнул, подходя к нему. Он помнил, что не должен выдавать себя без нужды, поэтому обратился вежливо, даже поклонился этому мелкому дворянчику, который в иных обстоятельствах сам бы гнул спину перед ним:  
— Благородный сеньор, мы не бордель и не предлагаем подобные услуги. Извольте отпустить девушку.  
Дворянин дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Парень, ты дурачок или как? Меня не волнует, что вы предлагаете. Я просто добрый человек и готов заплатить этой шлюхе, хотя могу совершенно бесплатно выебать её во все дыры и выкинуть в канаву. Я не понимаю, чего она ещё кочевряжится, а? — Уррака как раз попыталась вывернуться из его хватки, и он резко дёрнул её за руку. Упираясь, она сумела отступить на шаг в сторону. Суэро вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и ударил дворянчика в челюсть.  
С громким воплем тот полетел наземь и, упав, вместе с кровью сплюнул парочку своих зубов. К Суэро, разминающему отбитую об дворянчика руку, подбежал Хайме:  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — в его голосе звучал полнейший восторг. Уррака меж тем отступила под прикрытие хугларских палаток, да и остальные предпочитали не высовываться оттуда.  
Снова сплюнув, дворянин медленно поднялся на ноги. Неразборчиво, но страстно выругавшись, он потянул из ножен меч, однако Суэро пинком выбил его. Вновь образовавшаяся вокруг толпа зрителей заулюлюкала.  
— Обнажать рыцарский клинок против простолюдина? Какая низость, — заметил Хайме. Дворянчик зарычал так, что кровь запузырилась на губах, и, наверное, бросился бы на Суэро с кулаками, но тут раздался крик:  
— Наместник! — и одни бросились прочь, другие расступились, давая дорогу, а третьи попытались выбиться в первые ряды, чтобы посмотреть, чем дело закончится.  
Едва дон Санчо, — Суэро и без выкриков в толпе издалека узнал бы это костистое лицо и высокий лоб с залысинами, — выехал на площадь, как почти все притихли, даже дворянчик ненадолго развернулся к наместнику и его свите. Он вновь собрался было броситься на Суэро, когда наместник поднял руку и спросил:  
— Что здесь творится? — Его звучный, величественный голос отрезвил дворянчика.  
— Этот кусок говна ударил меня, дон Санчо! А рыжий подтявкивал.  
— Прискорбно, дон Педро, — заметил наместник не без нотки высокомерия. Его свита откровенно посмеивалась над рыцарем, которому раскровил лицо какой-то хуглар. Суэро подошёл к дону Санчо, взял его за стремя:  
— Он бесчестно вёл себя с женщиной.  
Наместник развернул лошадь, пытаясь сбить Суэро с ног — тот с трудом отступил.  
— Обоих в казематы. Завтра плетей каждому, чернявому отрубить руку, — распорядился он. Суэро был отчасти готов к этому и в последней попытке уладить дело крикнул:  
— Вы не узнаёте меня, дон Санчо?  
— Не знаю каждую собаку в лицо, — бросил тот и развернул коня, а к Суэро и Хайме стала подступать стража. Хайме было потянулся за ножом, но, оглядев десяток стражников с копьями, сплюнул на землю и поднял ладони.  
Суэро скрутили руки за спиной и несколько раз крепко приложили коленом в живот. Тяжело дыша, он из этого положения краем глаза видел Мануэлу: она стояла возле сцены, скрестив руки на груди, и делала вид, что не имеет ничего общего с этими двумя преступниками. Остальных давно и след простыл, кроме Мануэля, тихо и быстро собиравшего реквизит.  
— Что ж, — сказал Хайме, когда их пинками затолкали в низкий каменный подвал под ратушей. — Не в первый раз.  
Он сел на пол, устеленный соломой, и ощупал зубы и рёбра. Суэро со сдавленным стоном растирал отбитые живот и поясницу.  
— Что ж, ты можешь торжествовать, — сказал он. — Дон Санчо в действительности не так уж хорош.  
— Вообще-то неплох, — неожиданно отозвался Хайме. — Мог повесить, а присудил только плетей и руку. И посмотри, сколько здесь соломы, да и блох почти нет.  
Суэро с сомнением оглядел пол темницы и садиться не стал. Хайме прибавил:  
— И народу здесь негусто. Эй, мужики! Нелюдно здесь! — крикнул он. — То есть мужики и бабы, прошу прощения.  
Оглядевшись, Суэро увидел в углу подвала крупную женщину средних лет, а у стены в отдалении — здоровяка с подбитым глазом и чахлого подростка. Друг от друга их отделяло углубление в каменной плите с небольшой дурно пахнущей дырой — все удобства, имеющиеся в камере.  
— Почему женщины и мужчины в одной камере? — удивился Суэро.  
— Потому что места мало, красавчик, — хрипло ответила женщина и скрестила руки на мощной груди. — А до женской чести страже дела нет. Но ты попробуй поухаживать, если смелый.  
— Глаз она мне подбила, — одобрительно проворчал здоровяк, показывая на свою заплывшую физиономию. — Не баба, огонь. — Кажется, удар, научивший его вежливости, только увеличил его пыл.  
— Как здесь оказались? — спросил Суэро, и ответом ему был дружный смех.  
— Спрашивать не принято, красавчик, — объяснила женщина, а подросток всё же рассказал:  
— Я на рынке ткань тырил.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хайме.  
— Чтоб схватили, конечно. Здесь кормят. Жрать очень хотелось, а в первый раз только плетей дают, не вешают.  
— Добрый человек наместник, — повторил Хайме и начал обходить камеру, изучая крошечные оконца под потолком.  
Суэро следил за ним. Трижды узкий луч вечернего солнца золотил волосы Хайме, а затем он нырял в полумрак камеры. До окошек можно было дотянуться, но протиснуться в них сумела бы разве что кошка.  
— Коль скоро мы не хотим, чтобы тебе отрубили руку, — сказал Хайме, проводя рукой по стене (там, где на неё падало солнце, можно было полюбоваться тёплым цветом известняка), — надо сделать ноги до завтрашнего утра.  
— Один такой сделал, — фыркнул здоровяк. — Или ты сквозь стены просачиваться умеешь?  
— Да, со способами тут негусто, — признал Хайме, изучив срамную трубу. — Значит, дождёмся, пока придёт стража, и будем прорываться с боем. Если удастся их без шума уложить, то сможем выйти в их доспехах.  
— Ты размеры города видел? — женщина всплеснула руками. — Всех стражников каждый знает в лицо, никого ты этим не обманешь.  
— Небольшую фору даст — и то хлеб, — возразил Хайме.  
Пока они спорили, Суэро задумчиво провёл ладонью по стене. Срамная труба навела его на мысль, а вид стены позволил эту мысль развить.  
— …а потом крышами уйдём подальше, — продолжал Хайме, пока Суэро не вскинул руку:  
— Погоди!  
Он так и замер с поднятой рукой, пока мысль оформлялась в его голове, а Хайме терпеливо ждал.  
— Ну? — спросил он наконец.  
— Дон Санчо рассказывал мне, что прямо под ратушей проходят древние катакомбы. Все в городе знают ту их часть, что лежит за городом, но мало кто знает о ходах здесь, под нами. Отсюда можно спокойно уйти на целые лиги и выйти за стенами Лицарры.  
— У нас под ногами каменный пол, — сказал Хайме, но Суэро, подойдя к нему поближе, видел огонёк интереса в его глазах.  
— Этот камень – известняк, он мягкий. Кроме того, одна дыра в полу у нас уже есть.  
— Я туда разве что кулак протисну.  
— Да, у меня говно и то больше этой дыры, — пожаловался здоровяк, хотя, видит Бог, без этих подробностей Суэро бы обошёлся.  
— Ты же был крестьянином, Хайме, неужели не доводилось камни раскалывать? — почти лукаво спросил Суэро.  
— То валуны…  
— …а то плита в три пальца толщиной.  
Хайме заулыбался:  
— Если ты найдёшь способ разбить камень без инструмента, я съем свою шляпу.  
Суэро вновь огляделся, потом внимательно посмотрел на каждого заключённого. Под его взглядом женщина призналась, разведя руками:  
— У меня железная шпилька. — И вытащила её из причёски: грубой работы, с подобием завитка на конце, в ладонь длиной.  
— Есть кусок дерева, — сказал здоровяк. — Вон в дырке между камнями торчит, где крюк, от кандалов остался. Только рыжий прав: таким инструментом не управишься.  
— А я всё же попытаюсь, — упрямо сказал Суэро.  
— Когда еду принесут? — спросил Хайме у старожилов.  
— Уже приносили, так что теперь только завтрак, на рассвете будут. Перед тем, как в колодки и под плеть идти.  
— Значит, время есть. Дерзай, рыцарь, а я посмотрю.  
Суэро честно обменял шпильку на медную монету — обшаривать их стражники не стали, только отобрали ножи, — выковырял из стены деревянный брусок, оказавшийся довольно ухватистым, и встал на колени возле сливной трубы.  
Весьма рыцарственное занятие, подумал он, примериваясь, и нашёл маленькую трещину в плите. Первый удар вогнал кончик шпильки в трещину, но на какое-то время этим успехом всё и ограничилось. Пока Суэро трудился над плитой, Хайме говорил под руку:  
— А сложные ли ходы под городом?  
— За городом — что кротовые норы, — рассказывал подросток. — Но мы с парнями там всё излазили, если погулять — выучишь. Под город мы не заходили. Хотя ход видели, но пока не собрались. Жалко. Могли бы наворовать по-королевски.  
— А найти путь до знакомых ходов ты бы смог?  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Отсюда до выхода возле Висельного дерева идти-то по земле всего ничего.  
Суэро продолжал вгонять шпильку в плиту, пока, ударив особенно сильно, чуть не погнул кончик.  
— Чёрт!  
— Ладно, дай я, — Хайме оттеснил его и примерился. Его удар был точным, даже красивым. Может, он давно не колол валуны на поле, но определённо умел работать руками. Солнце почти зашло, оставив после себя только густо-малиновые облака, и Хайме приходилось приглядываться для удара, хотя на его волосах ещё оставался золотистый отблеск.  
После удачного удара шпилька вошла в плиту почти наполовину, расширив трещину.  
— Колышек бы, – мечтательно протянул Хайме и ударил бруском снова. Теперь уже остальные заключённые подошли посмотреть, здоровяк начал давать советы. Потом Хайме снова сменил Суэро — уже в полной темноте.  
— Главное, шпильку не убей, — волновался разбойник.  
— Её так легко не погнёшь, — сквозь зубы ответил Суэро, примериваясь. — Такой и убить можно…  
Он ударил, и под его рукой плита раскололась и просела под собственным весом.  
— А ты хорош! — присвистнул Хайме, и сообща они стали расшатывать половинки плиты. Пальцы скользили по грязи, камень крошился под пальцами, иногда они сталкивались руками, и в работе прошло несколько тёмных часов ночи.  
Наконец, Суэро смог выломать последний кусок. Мокрый от пота, с перемазанными вонючим налётом руками, он ощупал подрагивающими пальцами края проёма — взрослый человек вполне мог протиснуться.  
Он в темноте поднял глаза на Хайме.  
— Одного я не знаю — сколько там до пола, — сказал он, но Хайме, вытерев руки об штаны, стал снимать пояс.  
— Сейчас выясним. Мой пояс — на самом деле верёвка, очень удобная вещь. Привяжем к крюку от кандалов, и я спущусь.  
— Пойдёте с нами? — спросил Суэро своих сокамерников.  
— Я тут останусь. Постою пару часов в колодках, куда денусь, — сказала женщина. — А то как мне потом домой-то? Только шпильку верни.  
— И я останусь, — поддакнул здоровяк. — Может, мне ещё и наказание скостят за то, что не сбежал.  
— А я с вами, — решил подросток. — Всё равно уже пожрал, да и заплутаете там без меня-то.  
Верёвка была тонкой, но на удивление прочной.  
— Шёлк, — похвастался Хайме, обматывая себя за пояс. — Бешеных денег стоил.  
Когда он стал спускаться, с трудом втиснув широкие плечи в проём, а потом, упираясь в стену, пошёл по ней вниз, Суэро поймал себя на тревоге за него. Не только за судьбу своего побега, а, значит, и своей правой руки, но и за самого Висельника.  
Всё-таки он слишком давно его преследовал, чтобы потерять в сточной канаве.  
— Порядок! — крикнул Хайме из темноты, и Суэро тихо перевёл дыхание. — Здесь невысоко, но лучше не прыгать. Сейчас отвяжу верёвку, и спускайся. Потом парень. Когда я скажу, нащупай пол и прыгай, чтоб не угодить ногой в сточную трубу. Она тут дальше вглубь земли идёт.  
Верёвка страшно резала ладони, а ноги скользили по влажной стене, но спуск действительно оказался недолгим. По сигналу Суэро ловко спрыгнул на каменный пол и отвязал верёвку. Оглядевшись, он вдруг ощутил, что в тёмной камере ещё было довольно светло, здесь же была полная тьма, такая, что, закрыв и открыв глаза, не ощутишь разницы. Только возле дыры, через которую спускался их товарищ по несчастью, она была чуть менее чёрной. Вскоре придётся отойти, и их окончательно поглотит темнота.  
— Как мы найдём путь? — спросил он вполголоса, будто боясь потревожить эту темноту, которая Бог весть сколько лет не слышала звука человеческого голоса.  
— Я буду нашими глазами, а парнишка — нашим лоцманом, — Хайме помог мальчику спуститься и шикнул наверх: — Отвяжите верёвку! — Вскоре её конец упал ему в руки, и, обвязавшись сам и обвязав верёвку вокруг пояса подростка, Хайме осторожно придвинулся к Суэро:  
— Подними руки. — Он приобнял его за талию, обворачивая верёвку, и Суэро совсем близко слышал его дыхание, ощущал его касание и чувствовал его запах, пробивающийся сквозь вонь дерьма и затхлость подземелья: терпкий и одновременно чуть сладкий, запах свежего пота после работы с плитой. Суэро глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, а ладонь Хайме в ответ задержалась на узле верёвки, Суэро был готов поклясться, что задержалась, пусть и на долю мгновения.  
— Пойду первым, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Я буду ощупывать стены и пол, а ты, парень… как тебя?  
— Ну, Сагу*, — буркнул подросток.  
— Не по-христиански как-то, — хохотнул Хайме. — Ну ладно, а Сагу будет нам говорить, что примерно сейчас у нас над головой и куда идти дальше. Суэро, ты замыкаешь и не даёшь нашей упряжке расползаться.  
Голос Хайме звучал немного иначе: собранней, даже взрослее.  
Разбойник обшарил пространство вокруг, дёргая за собой товарищей, и сообщил:  
— Тут довольно широкий прямой проход, он идёт прямо под камерой. Сагу, представляешь, где спуск и где была внешняя стена ратуши? Прямо вдоль стены.  
— Тогда нам налево, — сказал Сагу, и его голос заметно окреп, а сам он, кажется, приободрился. — Мы пройдём через площадь и через переулки до храма святого Георгия, если проход и дальше прямой. А там до ворот рукой подать!  
Так и двинулись: Хайме шёл впереди, ощупывая одной рукой стену, а другой воздух впереди себя, за ним Сагу, с трудом державший общий ритм шага, а третьим Суэро, одной рукой сжимая верёвку, а пальцами другой касающийся влажной, шершавой стены. Несколько раз его ладонь ныряла в пустоту, но они продолжали идти прямо, держась основного коридора.  
Вскоре темнота начала давить на глазные яблоки. Глаза будто обладали собственной волей и боялись того, что они напрягаются, но ничего не видят. Как Суэро ни старался, он не мог заставить их расслабиться, и вскоре у него начала ныть голова. Спёртый воздух неохотно входил в лёгкие и вонял затхлой водой и плесенью. Ноги шаркали по грязному полу, то и дело вступая во что-то влажное и с чавканьем поднимаясь.  
Впереди была полная неизвестность, и свою судьбу — и жизнь Сагу, — Суэро доверял тонкой шёлковой верёвке и человеку, которому не доверил бы даже глиняный черепок. Но вот что забавно: он успел убедиться в уме Хайме. Тому не было ни малейшей выгоды бросать их здесь или губить… или он просто хотел верить ему? Верить, несмотря на полное отсутствие совести? Однажды Хайме вывел его из болота к дому, и казалось, что выведет снова. Как будто это повторение что-то изменит.  
Вдруг Сагу оступился и вскрикнул. Суэро едва не налетел на него.  
— Что стряслось?  
— Споткнулся, твою мать, — прошипел тот. Его голос ещё подрагивал от боли. Суэро наклонился, протянул руку и упёрся кончиками пальцев во что-то гладкое. Опустившись ниже, они почувствовали два провала — круглых симметричных провала. Ещё ниже они нашли… зубы.  
Человеческий череп.  
Суэро отдёрнул руку.  
— Что там? — спросил Сагу.  
— Ничего, просто камень. Сильно ногу зашиб?  
— Идти дальше смогу.  
— Вот и славно, — буркнул Хайме и вновь повёл их вперёд.  
Снова они двинулись черепашьим шагом в напряжённом молчании, и только иногда Сагу говорил, что сейчас, должно быть, они идут под тем переулком, где жестяные мастерские, или тем, где трактир «Три сарацинки», а сейчас под храмом (при этой мысли Суэро даже вздрогнул). Вдруг раздался болезненный вскрик.  
— Хайме! — Суэро невольно рванулся вперёд.  
— Спокойно, просто лбом в стену врезался, — сдавленно ответил тот. — Дайте осмотрюсь. — Через несколько мгновений, в течение которых обострившийся слух Суэро слышал каждый шорох его ладоней по камням, он сообщил: — Дальше ход становится ниже. Придётся пригнуться. По крайней мере, Суэро. — Он издал смешок.  
Мало того, что идти приходилось нагнув голову и ссутулившись, как горбун, так ещё и ход вёл немного наверх, и от прогулки в гору в темноте и почти без воздуха Суэро через некоторое время начал задыхаться. Остальные тоже дышали тяжело, но шли молча. Никто не хотел показывать, что устал. Не только из гордости — усталость и готовность сдаться посреди узкого прохода будут страшнее преисподней, стоит им поддаться.  
Суэро ждал, что проход станет ещё уже, и им придётся ползти, но, к его удивлению, через какое-то время — час? три? полночи? — потолок перестал касаться шеи норовить какой-нибудь неровностью вдарить по голове. Суэро смог разогнуться. А затем все они увидели слабый луч света, сперва показавшийся ослепительно ярким. Но, немного привыкнув, Суэро понял, что через дыру в потолке прохода сочится серовато-розоватый утренний свет, который едва ли вообще показался бы ему светом несколько часов назад.  
— Я знаю это место! — радостно воскликнул Сагу. — Мы ходили здесь. Пресвятая Дева, спасибо Тебе, что вывела!  
Суэро разделял его чувства. Он даже встал на колени для короткой молитвы. Подумав, его примеру последовал и Сагу, и только Хайме остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Перекрестившись и поднявшись на ноги, Суэро посмотрел ему в лицо, которое он теперь мог различить, хоть и смутно. На лбу Хайме красовалась ссадина, на щеке была царапина, лицо, одежда и руки перемазаны грязью всех сортов. Сагу тоже по уши извалялся в пыли, его штаны и башмаки украшало дерьмо из сточной канавы. Суэро выглядел и пах наверняка не лучше их. Однако это не помешало ему с теплом коснуться плеча Хайме.  
— Ты был прав, — сказал тот. — Пришлось повозиться, но справились. И помни, что это всё, — он обвёл рукой свой живописный наряд, — было ради твоей правой руки. Надеюсь, она того стоит. — И он принялся перевязывать верёвку так, чтобы Сагу оказался впереди.  
— И ради наших спин, — прибавил Суэро.  
— Брось, светлость, немного плетей никому ещё не повредило.  
— Мне повредило, — буркнул Сагу. — Снова не хочу. Ну что, пошли? На черта нам верёвка, дальше не заблудимся.  
— Давай лишний раз не рисковать, — сказал Хайме, сопровождая свои слова лёгким подзатыльником.  
И он был прав: после светлого участка пришлось преодолеть новый тёмный коридор, и теперь поворотов становилось всё больше, а ходы делали всё запутанней. Сагу уверенно находил дорогу, но если бы один из его спутников отстал хоть немного — он мог бы и не нагнать. Тем более что усталость всё сильнее давала о себе знать. После того, как подземелье поманило их светом дня, все они немного расслабились, и это сразу же подкосило каждого. Суэро молча шёл вперёд, стиснув зубы, Хайме опирался на стену, пытаясь поберечь раненую ногу, Сагу шмыгал носом и отчаянно зевал.  
Они брели почти что в дремоте, когда шум воды разбудил их, а затем после ещё одного поворота глаза заслезились от яркого света. Ход вывел их к речке, почти что ручью, бодро скачущей по обкатанным водой валунам. За речкой виднелась роща, за ней — луга. Из города слышался колокольный звон, зовущий к заутрене. Они блуждали всю ночь.  
— Ох ты ж, я сейчас завалюсь на траву и трое суток буду спать, — заявил Сагу. И, не особенно заботясь о своём внешнем виде, в самом деле упал на траву, едва Хайме отвязал верёвку. Суэро же устремился к речке, на ходу расшнуровывая куртку.  
Он чувствовал себя невыносимо грязным, и лучше уж грязь греха, чем грязь телесная — она хотя бы не видна и не воняет. Поэтому он разделся целиком. Да и до приличий ли тут?  
Он увидел краем глаза, что Хайме делает то же самое. Не удержавшись, обернулся — тот стоял спиной, — и снова посмотрел на следы плети, глубоко пропахавшие спину. Книзу они постепенно сходили на нет, на пояснице походя на сущие царапины, а в некоторых местах на плечах, где скрестились несколько ударов, шрамы уродливо бугрились, хотя время и заставило их порозоветь, ближе к шее — почти побелеть. Повязка на бедре испачкалась, и Хайме, осторожно сняв её и опустившись в воде на одно колено, промыл рану водой. Суэро заметил, что она почти затянулась. Тело Хайме легко заживляло ранения. Казалось, каждый дюйм его тела и каждое движение мышц говорили о жизнелюбии, о бешеной жажде жить и отвечать на удар ударом. Суэро сам не заметил, что уже не просто смотрит на шрамы, а изучает взглядом линию плеч, поросшие рыжей шерстью предплечья, крепкие ягодицы, покрытые светлым пушком… пока Хайме не оглянулся и не посмотрел в ответ, прямо, пристально и насмешливо. И впервые Суэро не смог выдержать его взгляд. Молча отвернувшись, он тоже вошёл в речку и стал умываться. Слава небесам, вода оказалась ледяной и отрезвила его, а чтобы удержать равновесие на гладких камнях, надо было ещё постараться.  
Но не только интерес к телу Хайме заставил Суэро отвести взгляд.  
— Знаешь, ты был прав, — сказал он, умыв лицо и встряхивая онемевшими от холода руками. — И я готов повторить это. Дон Санчо не столь благороден, как я его расписывал.  
— Ты так и не понял, — Хайме покачал головой и полил волосы водой из сложенных ладоней. — Твой дон Санчо-то хороший наместник. Тюрьма у него образцовая, кары нестрашные. Я тебе говорил, он имел право вздёрнуть тебя за твою выходку. Штука в том, что сам закон, по которому он действует, несправедлив. Всё это… — он махнул рукой, — несправедливо.  
— Что всё? Всё общество? Но так заведено, что одни сражаются, другие пашут землю, третьи молятся, а четвёртые торгуют или ремесленничают. Не может быть общества, где все одинаковые и занимаются одним и тем же, — сказал Суэро мягким, почти утешающим тоном. То, что он начал разговор с признания своей неправоты, как-то позабылось. — Никогда не будет общества без дворян.  
— Это так, — Хайме кивнул так резко, что прядь волос упала ему на лицо. — Но что делает жизнь идальго такой ценной, а жизнь простого человека такой дешёвой? Убийство всегда убийство, так сам Господь заповедал.  
Суэро, вновь отвернувшись, провёл ладонями по мокрым волосам, затем по бокам, проверяя, достаточно ли чист.  
— Да, но ты сам убийца, Хайме, — сказал он с холодным спокойствием и вышел из воды.  
Ему вслед полетело:  
— Да, блядь, я убийца, помоги мне Бог! Но, если со мной обращаются как с собакой, чего ты ждёшь в ответ, чтобы я ластился? Нет, я буду кусать. Если вы сидите на шее у простого люда и нихуя не делаете, ни в чём себе не отказывая, чего ещё ты ждёшь в ответ?  
Удар всё-таки попал в цель, и Суэро резко развернулся к нему:  
— Нихуя? Ни в чём? Ты не имеешь понятия о том, что такое жизнь идальго, в чём его труд и каковы его тяготы. Я защищаю своих людей. Я управляю землями. Я судья. Это труд, это ответственность…  
— И в чём же твои тяготы, дон Суэро? — заорал Хайме. — В чём ты себе отказываешь? В удовольствии трахаться с мужиками?  
Суэро в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и зарядил Хайме в лицо. Он метил в глаз, бил со всей силы, быстро и без сомнений. Хайме сноровисто пригнулся, но не успел — кулак Суэро смазал его по скуле, он потерял равновесие и шлёпнулся в речку. Плюясь и ругаясь, он вскочил на ноги. Суэро перехватил его удар, но не смог оттолкнуть. Рыча, они сцепились, балансируя на скользких камнях и пытаясь то пнуть друг друга, то пересилить и толкнуть. Суэро совсем близко видел напряжённое лицо Хайме, его сузившиеся глаза. Они вообще оказались небывало близко. Даже дыхание мешалось. Пальцы Хайме сжимались на его плече, пальцы Суэро — на запястье Хайме, и бешеный пульс бился в хватке, как пойманная птица.  
Это вызывало ощущения, мешающие драке, но внезапно голос Сагу отрезвил их:  
— Вы чего, с ума сошли драться? Только сбежали ведь.  
Они отпустили друг друга, неловко, будто их застукали. Подумав и потерев скулу, Хайме медленно отступил назад, а потом вышел из воды. Суэро последовал его примеру. Не глядя друг на друга и на Сагу, он стали одеваться. Всё равно от холода зубы уже начали постукивать. Сагу покачал головой с умудрённым видом и снова улёгся на траве. Когда его взрослые товарищи по побегу закончили одеваться, он уже спал сном праведника, совершенно счастливый, судя по его лицу. Суэро вытащил из потайного кармана за пазухой почти все деньги, что были у него с собой, и ссыпал в ладонь Сагу. Он поймал насмешливый взгляд Хайме и был готов поклясться, что он думает: «Маленькой подачкой ты ничего не изменишь», но ведь нужно было сделать хоть что-то.  
Выпрямившись, он холодно спросил:  
— Труппа, наверное, уехала?  
— Скорее всего, ушли из города и ночевали возле дороги. Думаю, они ждут нас, — буркнул Хайме. — За деревьями должна быть дорога.  
Они перешли речку, миновали рощицу — плечом к плечу, но в мрачном молчании, — и увидели тракт, а в некотором отдалении и впрямь можно было увидеть палатки и кибитки хугларов. Суэро почувствовал облегчение. Не только от того, что ему не нужно будет искать новое прикрытие, а в лагере его ждёт сухая одежда и горячая еда, но и от того, что не придётся оставаться наедине с Хайме надолго. Выносить его напряжённое молчание, прерываемое только тяжёлым, чуть неровным из-за раненой ноги шагом, было невыносимо. Почти так же невыносимо, как смотреть на него в воде ручья, и почти так же невыносимо, как сдерживаться, чтобы не ударить его снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сагу — "мышь" по-баскски.


	10. Chapter 10

Солнце стояло высоко, и, едва тенистая куща осталась позади, а над головами повисла раскалённое голубое небо, Леонор прищурилась и вновь набросила вуаль на лицо, чтобы жар хоть немного пощадил её разгорячённую кожу, а пыль не оседала на губах. Карлос ограничился тем, что утёр пот со лба и продолжил разговор:  
— А что удивительного в том, что мне нравятся идеи Марсилия?  
— Речи о выборной монархии в устах короля! — Леонор посмотрела на него сквозь вуаль. — Что может быть страннее.  
— Возможно, со временем эта идея созреет для воплощения её жизнь, дайте ей время. Это и у Саласара хорошо высказано.  
— У него весь трактат написан стихами, разве от этого не теряется смысл?  
— Наоборот, — горячо возразил король, — красота изложения только облагораживает смысл!  
Леонор улыбнулась и не стала с ним спорить, хотя для неё красота стихов и мысли о государстве лежали в разных областях и не должны были пересекаться.  
— А правда ли, — спросила она, — что дон Галиндо тоже написал трактат о государстве?  
— Есть за ним такой грешок.  
— Отчего грешок?  
Король ответил не сразу и несколько неохотно:  
— Он был человеком моего отца от кончика носа до кончиков туфель. Им и остаётся по сей день. Ему он посвятил свой труд и его идеи описывает. Идеи эти Марсилий назвал бы тиранией, а не монархией. Дон Галиндо до сих пор не может мне простить желание всё поменять и то, что дни его силы при дворе прошли.  
Не так-то чисты мотивы Энтенсы, подумала Леонор, впрочем, без особенного удивления. Только висок заныл, предупреждая о скорой головной боли. И кому тут верить?  
— Кстати, он был страшным ненавистником обоих Менди, — задумчиво прибавил дон Карлос. — И дона Луиса, и доньи Эльвиры.  
— К чему эти слова? — насторожилась Леонор.  
— Да так, пришлось в строку, — невинно ответил он. — Мне ведь тоже хочется узнать, кто виновен в их смерти. Верите или нет, но я друг вам, донья Леонор.  
Виски заломило со всей силой. Леонор даже прикрыла глаза.  
Она чувствовала двойное дно в его словах… или показалось? Кто из них врёт ей? Может статься, все они.  
Ей отчаянно захотелось хоть немного побыть вдали от политики, и спасительная мысль вырвала её из круговерти тревоги:  
— Я слышала, что как раз в этих местах есть очень красивый обрыв и вид на реку.  
— Да, он как раз недалеко, за той рощицей по левую руку от вас, — чуть рассеянно ответил король. — Вы желаете полюбоваться?  
— Да, я хотела бы съездить туда.  
— Что ж, я могу…  
В этот момент раздался властный голос королевы:  
— Ваше величество! — и король слегка поёжился, как провинившийся мальчишка:  
— Что ж, должно быть, вы поедете без меня. В этой роще я как раз хочу объявить остановку на привал, чтобы укрыться от жары. Так что вы сможете спокойно съездить и вернуться. — И он направил коня к матери. Та, ожидая его, кивнула Леонор и сделала лёгкий жест рукой, отпуская её, а потом второй — и два идальго в цветах короля подъехали ближе:  
— Позвольте сопроводить вас, донья Леонор, — сказал один из них.  
— Ради вашей безопасности, — прибавил второй. Оба были молоды, с простыми открытыми лицами, но выглядели полными сил, а притороченные к сёдлам мечи внушали Леонор спокойствие, несмотря на неприятное всеведение королевы-матери. Она кивнула, благодаря донью Жанну.  
Немало же у неё власти, думала она, пока идальго сопровождали её к обрыву. И всё же они вновь оказались под сенью деревьев, пахло листвой и хвоей, отчаянно чирикали птицы, и Леонор, откинув вуаль, глубоко вдохнула и даже немного расслабилась.  
Вскоре повеяло рекой — особым запахом нагретого ила и водорослей, мокрого песка и воды, полной незаметной глазу жизни. Леонор выехала на обрыв и убедилась, что вид в самом деле хорош. Берег круто спускался вниз, изломанный, с тут и там торчащими камнями и неровностями почвы, а на дне обрыва с шумом текла вода. По ту сторону простиралось море колышащейся под ветром травы и прекрасные, мощные башни замка Бутрон.  
Вдруг странное чувство заставило волоски у неё на затылке встать дыбом. Ни на чём не основанное ощущение угрозы, вызвавшее в памяти запах дыма и гари.  
Она резко обернулась и увидела, как один из идальго замахивается плёткой. Леонор успела снять ногу с луки седла, и, когда лошадь с отчаянным ржанием встала в свечку, оказалась на самом краю обрыва и, перебирая ногами, не без труда вернулась на твёрдую землю, всадница лишь упала в траву вместо того, чтобы вместе с ней рухнуть вниз.  
Копыта замелькали прямо у неё перед лицом, и Леонор откатилась прочь — подальше и от лошади, и от обрыва. Встав на ноги, она увидела обоих молодых убийц. Дико, но на их лицах были такие же страх и растерянность, какие, должно быть, они видели на её лице. Они не знали, что делать. Спешившись, они стали подходить ближе, окружать, широко расставив руки, будто хотели поймать курицу.  
Издав дурацкий смешок, Леонор попыталась зайти сбоку, но не выходило — идальго отрезали ей путь, не давая отбежать подальше от обрыва. Но и они не решались к ней приблизиться, ведь за спиной у неё всего в двух шагах зияла пустота.  
— Это никуда не годится, — расстроенно выдохнул один из рыцарей. — Давай зарубим её и тогда сбросим вниз.  
— Ты поднимешь меч на беззащитную женщину? — воскликнула Леонор, надеясь, что это хотя бы оттянет момент нападения. Рыцарь слегка пожал плечами:  
— Таков приказ, а ты изменница. Мне правда жаль, что так вышло. — И потянул оружие из ножен, пока его конь беспокойно фыркал.  
Леонор попыталась воспользоваться моментом, но чуть не угодила в объятия второго убийцы и вынуждена была отступить назад, к обрыву. Глядя, как они подходят к ней, она почувствовала глухое отчаяние.  
У неё не было оружия, как в тот раз.  
И никто не придёт. Рядом нет ни Суэро, ни Хайме, каждый из которых уже спасал её от верной смерти. И вот она дохнула в лицо Леонор в третий раз. И теперь некуда бежать, не от кого ждать помощи. Будет только бессмысленная борьба до последнего, а потом её искалеченное тело вышвырнут вниз с обрыва.  
И всё закончится.

***  
Разумеется, мать позвала Карлоса лишь чтобы отчитать как мальчишку.  
— Тебе не стоит так откровенно за ней увиваться, — говорила она. — Хотя бы женись сперва.  
— А что изменит моя женитьба? — проворчал он.  
— Я буду знать, что твоя судьба устроена, вот что.  
Он посмотрел на неё не без удивления:  
— Матушка, вы всерьёз подозреваете, что я забуду, в чём состоит мой долг, и тайно женюсь в обход ваших планов?  
— Ты ведёшь себя по-плебейски, — прошипела она. — Кто знает, насколько ты готов забыться.  
Карлоса задели эти слова — не в первый раз. Мать никогда не доверяла ему, как бы он ни пытался доказать, что вошёл в ум и понимает, в чём состоит королевский долг. Куда там! Вздохнув, он лишь отвёл взгляд и услышал в ответ на это новый комментарий сквозь зубы:  
— Имей достоинство хотя бы держаться прямо и гордо во время разговора. Никто не слышит, что я тебя браню.  
Зато все понимают, мрачно подумал Карлос, но вслух ничего не сказал.  
А к чему тогда все эти бесчисленные попытки, подумал он. Я не поехал за Леонор, чтобы исполнить волю матери, но всё равно невозможно исполнить её так, чтобы она осталась довольна. А моей репутации ничуть не повредит, если Леонор станет моей любовницей. Так какой смысл во всём этом?  
Приободрённый собственным бунтарством, он отстал от матери, приказал Энтенсе командовать привал и во время возникшей суеты, подмигнув своим идальго, чтоб прикрыли, направился по тропинке к обрыву, где Леонор должна была любоваться видом.  
Ещё в роще он услышал отчаянное конское ржание, и, хотя глупая скотина могла просто испугаться змеи, пришпорил, не задумываясь. Мать назвала бы это глупым, но, вылетев к обрыву, он увидел, что Леонор стоит на самом краю, её лошадь куда-то делась, а к ней приближаются два его собственных идальго, Хуан и Гонсало, с мечами наголо.  
— Ах вы ублюдки! — воскликнул он, спешиваясь. — Как посмели!  
Они оглянулись с испугом, как нашкодившие мальчишки, и Гонсало рванул к Леонор со всех ног, чтобы успеть сделать своё чёрное дело. Карлос бросился за ним, перехватил за руку и, пытаясь вырвать или хотя бы заставить уронить меч, впервые в жизни почувствовал отчаянное сопротивление. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. Не как на тренировочной плошадке. Карлос даже растерялся, но услышал вскрик Леонор и рванул со всей силы, да ещё и укусил Гонсало в ухо. От неожиданности тот выпустил меч, и Карлос завладел оружием.  
Нельзя убивать его, подумал он, лишь оглушить, чтобы потом он мог рассказать, кто его послал. И, пользуясь растерянностью Гонсало, опустил яблоко меча на его голову. Раз — тот лишь пошатнулся и попытался прикрыться рукой. Второй — он упал на колени, но ещё мог убежать, и пришлось ударить в третий. Наконец, подлец потерял сознание, и Карлос бросился на помощь Леонор.  
Та стояла на самом краю, раз за разом уворачиваясь от атак Хуана. Карлос, всё ещё тяжело дыша после первой схватки и чувствуя мерзкий комок в горле из-за того, что только что со всей силы бил Гонсало по голове, налетел на него с мечом — и встретил блок, который Хуан поставил, успев быстро развернуться. Он всегда был чертовски хорош, и уже при первом столкновении Карлос почувствовал, что продует.  
Несколько ударов, и меч вылетел из руки Карлоса, а запястье свело от боли.  
Странно, но в момент, когда Хуан с обезумевшим видом занёс меч над его головой, забыв, что бьётся со своим королём, Карлос даже не подумал приказать ему остановиться. Он лишь выставил руку в попытке защитить голову.  
Но удара не последовало — когда Хуан чуть отступил назад для замаха, Леонор поставила ему подножку, и он перелетел через её бедро. Прямо вниз с обрыва.  
Карлос слышал его отчаянный вопль и глухие звуки, с которыми тело и меч ударялись о землю и камни.  
Леонор увлекли следом сила его падения и тяжёлые юбки, и она выставила руки, пытаясь удержать равновесие. В этот момент песчаный край обрыва не выдержал всего происходящего и начал осыпаться. Миг — и Леонор лежит на животе, цепляясь пальцами за траву, и неостановимо сползает вниз, куда уже упал Хуан.  
До чего быстро всё произошло.  
Карлос стащил с себя котарди и на животе пополз к ней. И вновь он не подумал ни о чём, в том числе о том, что может упасть следом за ней, умереть бездетным и повергнуть страну в пучину междоусобицы.  
Он на вытянутых руках подтолкнул котарди к ней, и Леонор — она была совершенно белая, как полотно, как творог, он никогда не думал, что у человека действительно может быть такое лицо, — медленно и осторожно оторвала от земли одну руку и вцепилась в ткань, а затем другую. Когда Карлос потянул её на себя, земля под ними обоими опасно зашуршала, посыпался и пополз песок. Карлос прикусил губу и, не дыша, пополз назад. Медленно, очень медленно. Леонор смотрела ему в лицо, вцепившись в ткань так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Когда он потянул куртку на себя, та затрещала, а песок вновь зашуршал, осыпаясь в обрыв. Сорочка на Карлосе задралась, и раздираемый мелкими камушками живот отчаянно болел. Но останавливаться было нельзя.  
После, казалось, тысячи лет медленных осторожных движений он почувствовал более твёрдую землю под ногами и стал уверенней отползать назад, сперва потянув за рукава котарди, а затем и взяв Леонор за руки. Наконец, край обрыва остался далеко, но оба не успокоились, пока не отошли от него в самый лес, к деревьям. Только тогда Карлос усадил Леонор возле корней бука и задрал сорочку, чтобы посмотреть на повреждения.  
Он ожидал увидеть, что исполосован в мясо и залит кровью, но, к его прискорбию, живот украшали лишь несколько глубоких царапин и пара ссадин. И похвастаться нечем. Даже странно, что они причиняли ему столько боли, пока он полз.  
— Я думал, что спасаю вас, но ведь и вы спасли мне жизнь, — сказал он, вспомнив меч Хуана, сгинувший вместе с ним.  
— Думаю, мы квиты, — ответила она, переводя дыхание. Румянец постепенно возвращался на её щёки.  
— Давайте я проверю, что с Гонсало, — сказал он, — а вы сидите здесь.  
Леонор издала слабый смешок:  
— О, будьте уверены, я никуда не уйду.  
На трясущихся ногах Карлос подошёл к человеку, которого считал своим верным рыцарем.  
— Я ведь хорошо его знаю, — не выдержал он, переворачивая его лицом вверх. — Он всегда казался таким надёжным, и… о чёрт. — Глаза Гонсало ещё не помутнели, а тело было тёплым, но Карлос сразу понял, что тот мёртв, едва увидел его лицо. Один глаз насмешливо прищурен, второй широко раскрыт, струйка крови стекает из разможжённого виска. А само лицо… Карлос не мог понять, что именно с ним стало, но это было безжизненное лицо куклы, а не человека.  
— Господи, я его убил, — растерянно сказал он. — Я думал, что лишь оглушил его, а он мёртв.  
— Значит, мы не узнаем, кто их послал, — холодно ответила Леонор, и Карлос невольно вернулся к ней, единственному здесь живому существу, кроме него. — Я думала, что это вы, да простит меня Бог.  
Карлос сел рядом с ней, прислонившись спиной к дереву, но тут же чуть не вскочил снова:  
— Я?  
— Конечно, а кто ещё может отдать приказ вашим людям? — Леонор пожала плечами. Она выглядела такой усталой и сосредоточенной одновременно, что Карлос неожиданно пронзила острая жалость. Мало было потерять семью, так и за ней самой охотятся, и нет человека, которому она могла бы доверять. Кроме, может быть, её чёртова кузена, от которого он же, Карлос, её и забрал.  
Сангуэса лучше смог бы защитить свою невесту, подумал Карлос с горечью. У него хотя бы есть действительно преданные люди, а не эти собаки. Чем их купили? Почему их не удержала ни верность королю, ни его дружба?   
Нет, может, он и не назвал бы это дружбой, но хорошим отношением уж точно!   
Однако жалость к ней была сильнее жалости к себе и самоуничижения. Он приобнял её за плечи — сперва бережно, а потом, когда Леонор уронила голову ему на плечо, крепче. Он бы дорого заплатил за это ещё недавно, но всё-таки предпочёл бы обнимать её где-нибудь в тиши покоев и после пары бокалов вина, когда можно было бы плавно переместить руку с её плеча немного ниже, а не в лесу и после нападения убийц, когда вовсе не до ласк.  
— Кажется, приказы моим людям отдаёт кто угодно, кроме меня, — мрачно сказал он. — Но это не значит, что у меня не достанет сил и верных людей, чтобы вас защитить.  
Он погладил её по растрепавшимся волосам, и Леонор неожиданно всхлипнула, отчего у него даже ёкнуло сердце.  
— Я так устала бояться, дон Карлос. Я подозреваю всех и каждого.  
— Расскажите мне всё, — попросил было он, но тут в лесу раздались голоса: верно, искали его. Карлос отстранился, не убирая руку с её плеча: — Сейчас нас найдут, и я объявлю, что не оставлю этого дела в покое. А когда шумиха уляжется, мы поговорим как следует, хорошо?  
…Возможность для этого предоставилась нескоро. Едва к обрыву вышли члены свиты, как началась круговерть: охи и ахи, поиски тела Хуана, пляски врачей вокруг Карлоса и Леонор, его строгие заверения в том, что убийца будет найден, гневный взгляд матери, которая не переносила, когда ей приходилось бояться за него… Конечно, пришлось организовать перевозку трупов и только потом сниматься с места, конечно, уже вечером в Бутроне пришлось немало поспорить о том, отнести ли тела убийц и изменников в церковь или положить их где-нибудь в менее почётном месте. Второе, может, и было бы правильней, но семьи Хуана и Гонсало могли обидеться. Карлос согласился на церковь, лишь бы его оставили в покое и можно было, наконец, поговорить с Леонор.  
Но и после этого остаться с ней наедине было непросто. Конечно, он мог просто явиться к дамам своей матери и приказать выметаться всем, кроме неё — и к чёрту мнение матери, — но это породило бы ненужный скандал. Карлос хотел, чтобы у них просто была возможность поговорить в тишине. Если бы у него не было проторенной дорожки, он бы, наверное, всё-таки оскандалился — просто от усталости, — но, к счастью, донья Габина, одна из старших в свите матери, помогала ему порой. Она и в этот раз любезно наплела, что Леонор будет отдыхать в одиночестве после пережитого и потихоньку указал Карлосу, где та будет отдыхать.  
Карлос, чтобы вездесущие слуги не доложили матери, лично принёс с собой кувшин с вином и блюдо с вечернего стола. Едва Леонор открыла на стук, он продемонстрировал ей свой дар:  
— Вы не появились за ужином и, наверное, будете рады еде.  
— Это правда, — признала та и впустила его. Она переоделась с дороги в домашний по виду наряд, но без нарушения приличий, а волосы были вновь тщательно убраны. Даже жаль: ему так хотелось бы посмотреть, как они волной рассыпаются по её плечам. — Это еда с общего стола?  
— Да, этих блюд успели отведать все. Я внимательно следил, что беру с собой. Да никто и не знает, что я взял всё это для вас. — Гордый своей предусмотрительностью, Карлос выставил снедь на крышке прикроватного сундука: немного холодного мяса, пара слив, апельсин, сыр, свежий хлеб и мёд в отдельной мисочке. И слегка развёл руками:  
— Крестьянский ужин, зато и отравить сложнее.  
— Замечательный ужин, — возразила Леонор и села на край постели, чинно сложив руки на коленях. Но Карлос, подумав, решил, что так дело не пойдёт:  
— Давайте-ка вспомним, как были детьми.  
— Что это значит?  
Он взял с кровати подушки и скинул на пол, а следом за ними и тяжёлое, подбитое мехом покрывало:  
— Садитесь, донья Леонор. Будем ужинать по-сарацински, — и придвинул сундук так, чтобы было удобнее брать с него еду. Та скинула туфельки быстрым изящным движением, от которого у Карлоса захватило дыхание, хотя он видел его лишь мельком, ступила на мех и села сперва с осторожностью, но быстро освоилась. Вскоре и блюдо с едой перекочевало на покрывало, а Леонор охотно подставила бокал, когда Карлос предложил ей вина. И разговор сперва непринуждённо вился вокруг славного прошлого.  
— …Мы тоже выбирались на берег, как раз в те же места. Только стремнина ниже по течению пугала меня тогда. Кормилица уверяла меня, что там живёт водяной чёрт, который украдёт меня и сделает своей женой, если я подойду слишком близко. — Когда она отпила вина, маленькая алая капля задержалась в углу рта, и она слизнула её. Карлос поскорей отвёл взгляд от её губ.  
Потом — может быть. Кто знает, может, даже сегодня удастся. Но не сейчас. Сейчас есть вещи поважнее.  
— Раз уж речь зашла о стремнинах, давайте поговорим о грозящей вам опасности, — сказал он, собравшись с духом. — Тогда, в лесу, вы сказали, что подозревали меня.  
Леонор задумчиво посмотрела на него, и он про себя поразился тому, какими матово-непроницаемыми могут быть её глаза.  
— Знаете, — сказала она с той же искренней интонацией, с какой частенько разговаривал её кузен Суэро, — я бы подозревала вас и сейчас, несмотря на то, что вы спасли мне жизнь. Но вы слишком всерьёз рисковали собой, а, кроме того… быть может, вы обидитесь, но вы неумелый боец, и то, что борьба с собственными людьми далась вам тяжело… как ни глупо прозвучит, это меня убедило. — Она улыбнулась извиняющейся улыбкой. — Поэтому я верю, что это не жестокая игра, призванная меня впечатлить, и не часть сложного заговора. Я верю, что вы хотите мне помочь. Поэтому слушайте мою историю всю целиком, без утайки.  
И она действительно рассказала всё. Хотя Карлос вскинулся, когда прозвучало имя проклятого разбойника, он и тогда не перебил её. И когда в истории появился Энтенса, он смолчал, дожидаясь финала рассказа. Но взорвался, едва Леонор закончила:  
— Какого чёрта! Мне уже думается, что здесь ни одного человека, не замешанного в заговоре. И единственный, кто хоть что-то сделал для спасения вашей жизни и поиска виновных — разбойник с большой дороги. Это упрёк мне и каждому идальго в королевстве.  
— Я думаю, — сказала Леонор, откидываясь назад и прислонясь спиной к столбику балдахина, — что смыть этот позор можно, всё-таки найдя виновных.  
— Разумеется! — Карлос допил остававшееся в кубке вино, проглатывая вместе с ним стыд и возмущение. — Значит, мне надо было не разбойников ловить. Нужно взять под стражу и епископа, и Энтенсу и распутать оба заговора — против меня и против вашей семьи. Что это ещё за бумаги, грозящие моему трону. — Его даже передёрнуло.  
— Я думала, какой-то неблаговидный поступок, — осторожно сказала Леонор, и Карлос даже издал горький смешок:  
— Поймите одну вещь. Ничто не может смыть со лба короля елей, которым он был помазан. Эти бумаги не говорят о том, что я убил кого-то или имею сотню незаконных сыновей, нет. Да и что я мог успеть, даже если б и захотел? Я года не просидел на троне. Нет, это, скорее всего, сочинение на тему того, что у моего прадеда меньше прав на трон, чем у вашего, потому что он женился на двоюродной сестре, или у моего деда, потому что он был женат дважды… знаете, как это бывает. — Он поднял глаза на неё, надеясь встретить в ответ взгляд без вражды и получил даже больше, чем ждал: взгляд, полный тепла. Это неожиданно размягчило Карлоса, и он прибавил: — Иногда я почти жалею, что не совершал великих подлостей, как мой отец. Он разбазарил наши земли, поссорил нас с французами и Бог знает чего ещё натворил, но он, по крайней мере, был фигурой и совершал деяния. А я… если мне повезёт, я разгребу авгиевы конюшни, что он мне оставил.  
— Разве не этим и занимаются великие короли? — мягко спросила Леонор, и Карлос почувствовал такое безумное облегчение, такую радость от её поддержки, что, не зная, как ещё это выразить, придвинулся к ней поближе и поцеловал — легко, даже осторожно, но одного вкуса её губ, слегка пахнущих вином, было достаточно для того, чтобы его сердце гулко заколотилась.  
Она отстранилась, но лишь чтобы прервать поцелуй, а не отодвинуться от него совсем. Вблизи он видел, как расширились её зрачки, и слышал, как сбилось дыхание.  
— Я больше ничего не посмею сделать, если вы меня остановите, — сказал он тихо.  
— Бросьте. Я могу умереть в любой момент. Ваша матушка, помнится, посоветовала мне радоваться жизни. Давайте радоваться ей, — решительно заявила Леонор и вытащила из волос длинную шпильку, затем вторую — и её волосы тяжёлой волной упали ей на плечи, как Карлос и мечтал. И он запустил пальцы в эти волосы, гладя, притянул Леонор к себе и вновь поцеловал — уже смелее: сперва просто крепче, а затем касаясь её нежных губ языком. Она делала это впервые, и сперва он почувствовал на губах её удивлённый вдох, но быстро схватывала, и вскоре Карлос тихо застонал, когда она слегка укусила его. Леонор отстранилась, лукаво улыбаясь, и облизнулась.  
Смешно сказать. Хотя Карлос не был девственником и успел немало попробовать, казалось, он робел сильнее, чем она. Но и ничего удивительного: это у неё была власть над ним, он давно хотел коснуться её шеи, как сейчас, поцеловать место, где она переходит в плечо, он готов был снова стонать, когда она всего лишь погладила его по спине сквозь ткань котарди…  
Но и она начала дышать чаще, особенно когда Карлос положил ладони на её грудь сперва сквозь ткань верхнего платья, а потом, когда он снял его — лишь через камизу. Ткань была такой тонкой, что мог рассмотреть её соски сквозь неё, и увидеть, как они затвердели, когда он приласкал их пальцами. Он поцеловал один сквозь ткань, и Леонор издала первый тихий стон. Она прикрыла глаза, позволяя ему и дальше ласкать её грудь, целовать в шею, потихоньку задрать юбки и гладить по нежной коже бёдер, и открыла их лишь когда Карлос положил её ладонь на свой пах, давая почувствовать, как сильно он хочет её. И, видит Бог, он хотел так, что трудно было терпеть.  
— Господи, что станется с моей честью, — запоздало спохватилась она. — Что я потом скажу Суэро?  
Карлос думал об этом и решение знал, хотя оно и закрывало для него заметную часть удовольствий. Но истинный рыцарь бережёт честь дамы, не так ли?  
— Ничего не скажешь. Я не стану лишать тебя девственности.  
— А что ещё ты можешь сделать? — удивилась Леонор. Карлос усмехнулся:  
— Неискушённая душа. Боюсь, я научу тебя страшным грехам. — И, мягко раздвинув её бёдра пошире, он лёг между её ног. Жаль, что ткань платья скрывала всё, что он так хотел бы рассмотреть, но он боялся, что стыдливость Леонор заставит её передумать или просто испугаться, если он задерёт юбки и станет разглядывать всё, что даже другие женщины никогда не видели. Он и без того почувствовал, как она немного напряглась, когда он поцеловал её в бедро. Но последовал второй поцелуй, и третий, и она постепенно расслабилась, привыкая, так что он смог постепенно приблизиться к кудрявым волоскам между её ног — удивительно мягким. Вдохнув чистый запах её возбуждения, он сам чуть не застонал и сперва только поцеловал, вызвав у Леонор удивлённое и смущённое восклицание и даже попытку отодвинуться. Но она осталась, стоило ему успокаивающе погладить её по бедру и поцеловать вновь — и больше отстраняться уже не захотела. Когда Карлос стал ласкать её языком, найдя нужное местечко, она сперва чуть раздвинула ноги, окончательно оставив стыдливость, а потом тихо, прерывисто застонала. Карлос вновь возблагодарил одну из своих наставниц в постельных делах, которая научила его этому секрету, и продолжил дразнить Леонор лёгкой лаской, пока она неожиданно не положила ладонь ему на затылок и не начала двигаться сама, пытаясь прижаться:  
— Господи, пожалуйста, сильнее…  
Он едва не засмеялся, обрадованный такой реакцией, и стал ласкать жёстче, насколько ему позволяли её судорожные движения, пока пальцы Леонор не сжались на его волосах, а она с коротким вскриком сперва напряглась, а затем мягко опустилась на покрывало. Карлос выпутался из юбок, утёр рот, расправился со шнуровкой, торопливо высвободил член из складок ткани и навис над Леонор, опираясь на локоть. Её изумлённое и впервые за всё это время действительно расслабленное лицо сказало ему, что он достиг успеха.  
— Если грешить так приятно, то какова же райская награда? — с улыбкой сказала она. Карлос улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал её в щёку, чтобы не касаться губ. Взял её за руку:  
— Теперь твоя очередь.  
— Ты хочешь от меня того же самого? — спросила она не без испуга.  
— В другой раз, когда я тебя научу. Пока просто положи на него руку.  
— Нет уж, я хочу посмотреть!  
Карлос послушно сел и дал ей изучить все отличия мужчины от женщины, осторожно коснуться пальцами, погладить мошонку и, наконец, сжать пальцы на члене. Её откровенное любопытство смущало, но он слишком сильно хотел, чтобы такие мелочи испортили ему настроение. Тем более что она оказалась одарённой: едва он направил её руку, первое самостоятельное прикосновение, такое лёгкое, приятно дразнящее, заставило его судорожно выдохнуть. Она лукаво улыбнулась, осознавая власть, попавшую в её руки, и вновь попробовала подразнить его. Не выдержав, он стал подаваться навстречу ласкающей руке, судорожно обнимая любовницу, а она сжалилась над ним. Её пальцы обхватили сильнее, ещё несколько последних толчков, таких приятных и окрашенных сожалением о том, что сейчас всё кончится... и его пронзила короткая судорога, а её пальцы и рукав испачкало семя.  
— Ох, как хорошо, — выдохнул он, пока она не без опаски рассматривала результат своих трудов, и не удержался: — Мои сыновья, познакомься.  
Леонор торопливо отыскала льняную салфетку на блюде и вытерла руку.  
— Я не думала, что это будет… так, — наконец, сказала она.  
— А чего ты ожидала?  
— Что будет… страшно, — призналась она, помедлив. — Больно. И я, конечно, ждала чего-то… не такого извращённого.  
Карлос засмеялся:  
— Если действовать с умом, то не доставишь женщине боли. А если не хочешь лишать её невинности, то приходится извращаться. Зато теперь ты испытала со мной удовольствие и при этом ничего не потеряла. Ты ведь не жалеешь об этом?  
— О нет, — заулыбалась она. — Не жалею. Я хотела совершить какое-нибудь безумство после всего, что случилось, а получила куда больше, чем хотела.  
Он польщённо улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Может, я не такой уж хороший фехтовальщик, но ни одна женщина ещё не жалела о ночи со мной. И ни одна женщина не жаловалась, что я не могу её защитить, так что сегодня я отберу тех, кому доверяю как себе, и эти люди будут охранять тебя сегодня и завтра, пока завтра вечером сюда не прибудет подкрепление, за которым я послал, и мы не арестуем всех этих негодяев.  
После этой тирады он принялся приводить себя в порядок. Как-то нелепо обещать защиту и суд, когда у тебя шоссы расшнурованы и член наружу. Леонор, спохватившись, тоже одёрнула камизу, вновь надела верхнее платье и сказала, убирая волосы:  
— Быть может, Карлос, самая удачная вещь, что я сделала за свою жизнь — это та травяная куколка.


End file.
